Haven't Met You Yet
by AcrossAnEmptyLand
Summary: Blaine and Finn are Seniors at McKinley High, and best friends. Blaine has never met any of Finn's family, but that changes when Finn hosts a party at his house for the football team. AU. First fanfic. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_**PLEASE READ! I'm only going to write one long author's note so please read, I have a few things to say.**_

_**Firstly, this is my first fanfic, but I'm not one of those people who say 'go easy on me' in regards to reviews. I could use any help I can get, so write exactly what you feel.**_

_**Secondly, this fic is AU, but you will find that some of the situations and characters may be similar to the canon.**_

_**Lastly, I don't know how much I will be able to update, because I don't have easy internet access. I can assure you that when I do get access, this will be my top priority. The more who alert and review the more motivation I will get to write more!**_

_**That is all.**_

_**-Rose**_

"B! Pumped for the game tonight dude?" McKinley High Quarterback Finn Hudson asked his best friend Blaine Anderson, while they were heading to Spanish class.

"Yeah, man. Practice has been good for us this year; we should have this game in the bag"

Finn grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. Blaine might not look or act like an average football player; in fact he was quite short for his age, and still kept his hair gelled back under his football helmet, but, Finn admitted to himself, Blaine was fast runner, and adequately built, which made one of the best wide receivers that McKinley had had in years.

The first bell rang, and each boy headed in the direction of his own locker. "See ya in class dude!" Finn called over his shoulder.

Blaine gave a small wave before walking towards his locker. He smiled slightly to himself as he thought of his best friend. He wasn't sure what he had done to become best friends with the school's most popular jock. Finn had befriended him when he first came to McKinley, in his sophomore year. He had introduced him to not only football, but also glee club, where he met the most caring, dramatic, dysfunctional group of people. He loved them all, but Finn he loved like a brother. Finn was one of the only non-homophobic people in the town, and Blaine, being gay, knew that gaining a friend who liked and accepted him exactly the way he was was something very hard to come by in a town like Lima, Ohio. For that, he was grateful for Finn.

Blaine was a Senior now, and longed for the day he could move out of Lima. He had already planned it all. He would move to someplace where he would be accepted; somewhere he didn't have to hide. Somewhere he didn't get a slushie thrown in his face every other day for doing the things he loved. And maybe, just maybe, he would meet someone. Someone who shared his passions; a boy whom he would fall head over heels for.

The warning bell rang, snapping Blaine out of his future dreams. He quickly grabbed his Spanish book and ran to class.

Everybody was sitting in glee club, the final class of the day. The week's assignment was to choose a song to sing to your significant others. (Since more than half of the glee club was paired up with each other, it was a fair assignment.) After Mercedes and Artie, the only single people in the group, apart from Blaine, had protested about the assignment, Mr. Shuester told them that they could do a song that meant a lot to them. Blaine wasn't particularly pleased about this arrangement, but came up with an idea that he felt would please everyone.

After Santana sang her song to Brittany, Blaine raised his hand.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Blaine?"

"May I go next?"

"Absolutely. Take it away." Mr. Shue said enthusiastically.

Blaine walked to the front of the room and addressed the rest of the glee club. "Hey guys. First of all, I've chosen a song that means so much to me, but it just so happens that my choice goes along with the assignment this week."

Some confusion came across the group in front of him.

"Sorry, Blaine, but, I thought you were single?" Tina stated.

"I am, but, in my head, I will be singing this to my significant other, even though I haven't met him yet, doesn't mean I don't have feelings for him now. This is what I want to say to him, whoever he may be". Blaine reasoned with the rest of the group.

"Well I look forward to hearing it then." Mr. Shue said.

Blaine then saw Santana raise her eyebrows slightly and reach down to pull something out of her purse.

_**Probably earplugs**_, Blaine thought. Choosing to ignore her, he nodded to Brad to begin the piano. As the song began to play, Blaine closed his eyes and imagined the boy of his dreams, standing in front of him, watching him Blaine pour out his emotions.

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless, the world, can be. _

He recalled every name he had ever been called; every slushie thrown in his face; every jeer and slue he had to put up with for being who he was.

_I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best, to make, you see._

He wondered if his dream guy had ever been teased or sneered at because of his sexuality.

_Baby, you're not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. Our love is all we need, to make it through._

He imagined holding the boy after a particularly bad day; Being able to confess his love, and share good times and bad times.

_Now I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying. Everytime I see you smiling, and I feel you close to me. And you tell me…Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. Our love is all need, to make it through._

_I still have trouble, I trip and stumble tryin' to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em. All I need is to look in your eyes. And I realize…Baby I'm not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna take us down. Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. Our love is all we need, to make it through. _

Blaine finished the song and opened his eyes; just now realizing that he had kept them closed the entire time. What he saw wasn't expected. Every girl in the room had tears in her eyes, and every guy had their mouths half open in a _**Why didn't I think of that?**_ daze. Before anyone spoke, Blaine opened his mouth.

"I know there is someone out there for me. Someone that will love me just as I love him. Somebody that I will get to laugh and cry with. I'm glad most of you have someone special like that in your lives; I can't wait for my chance to come."

He finished, smiling up at them.

"That was excellent, Blaine" Mr. Shue said.

Just then, the last bell rang, and everyone hurried out the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw that Santana's cell phone had been pointed towards him, but she quickly shut it when she saw he was looking at her. He caught her as she was walking out the door.

"Were you taking pictures of me?"

"Of course not, hobbit. I'm not a creep. I was just, uh, checking Facebook." She answered innocently.

Blaine lowered his eyes, but let her go, choosing to ignore it; even though he was sure there was something she wasn't telling him.

When Santana was out of the choir room and Blaine's sight, she smirked to herself. _**He'll thank me later. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

**Soooo….HUGE thank you to the response so far on this fic. To everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot.**

**In case anyone was wondering, the song in the last chapter was "Not Alone" by Darren Criss. It is my personal favorite of his.**

**The format of the last chapter may have confused some people, but since it was my first time writing I wasn't sure of how to format it. I hope this one's better.**

**One more thing, the title of this story does indeed pay tribute to my FAVORITE singer in the whole world, Michael Buble. However, I highly doubt that the actual song will appear in this fic. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any characters. Just clearing that up…**

* * *

><p>Finn and Blaine sat in the McKinley locker room at halftime, discussing new playing tactics for the second half. The Titans had been playing well tonight, and were currently down by only a field goal. If they continued playing as well in the second half as they did in the first, they stood a fighting chance of winning a game for the first time in years.<p>

"I'm pretty sure their left tackle is hyped up on steroids or something. I've never seen Azimio take that many hits before." Finn said

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas?" Finn looked at his best friend searchingly.

"Man, you're the Quarterback. Team Captain. If you can't think of something to do then we're all screwed."

"I know, dude. I just…Coach Beiste said that if I want the team to start working together and act like a team, then I have to start listening to others' opinions, even if I do have the final say."

"Hmm, makes sense"

"Now that I think about it, we fight so much. There are only a handful of us who get along and respect each other. And it's mostly the glee guys. We need to do something to change this team's morale, dude."

Blaine looked curiously, wondering what his friend had in mind. Finn's expression then went from pondering to excitement.

"How about a party?"

Blaine looked at him, confused. "How would a party get this team to respect each other?"

"Look, if I can hold an awesome party for the whole football team, and show them that I can be cool, then maybe they'd start listening to me more. Especially if I can get guys like Azimio and Owens to show. Everyone knows that that's how high school works. If you do something cool, then everybody looks up to you. I can show them that I'm not just that 'football player in glee club.'"

Blaine had to admit, it was a decent idea. "So, is this for the benefit of the team, or your popularity?" He asked, laughing.

Finn grinned. "Win win, dude."

At that, the team was called back out onto the field for the second half.

* * *

><p>The boy's locker room was filled with whoops and shouts of victory.<p>

"We showed those suckers what winning without cheating looks like!" Sam Evans called.

This brought out even more victory hollers and fist bumps between the teammates.

Finn was smiling at the sight around him. His entire team, finally cheering together, because at last they had something worth cheering about. "Alright, guys, listen up!" He hollered over the noise.

"First, I'd like to say…CONGRATULATIONS TITANS!" The team continued shouting. "Alright, alright, there's something else! Tomorrow night, the party of the year will be going down at my place! All of you better be there. Azimio, Owens? Can I count on you guys to provide drinks?" He asked them, winking. They looked at him in surprise before nodding and fist bumping each other again. They knew what Finn meant by 'drinks'. I mean, what was a high school football team's party with booze?

Finn smiled slightly when he saw that the team seemed excited about his idea. He looked over at Blaine, whose expression was somewhere between worry and amusement. Finn nodded his head at him once, silently reassuring him. _**It's gonna work.**_

* * *

><p>"So, I assume some crazy, elaborate plan about how to tell your parents about this party? Or you know how to keep them away all weekend.." Blaine questioned Finn as they were walking towards their cars after the game.<p>

"No need, man. Burt and Mom are out of the country on a cruise for two weeks. They left yesterday. Very belated honeymoon, or something like that."

"Convenient" Blaine answered.

"Yeah. Kurt won't be happy, though. Especially when I tell him who the party is for. But I'm not letting him ruin this. He has friends he can stay with if he doesn't want to be there."

Finn was rambling on and on, but something he said had put a confused look on Blaine's face.

"Uh, Finn? Who's Kurt?" Now it was Finn's turn to be confused.

"I've never mentioned Kurt?" Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt's my step-brother. Burt's son."

Blaine stared at Finn incredulously. "Your mom and step-dad have been married for over a year and you've never mentioned you had a brother!"

"Step-brother. And yeah, sorry about that dude. Guess I never really thought to bring it up. Kurt is cool; he's the same age as us. He can be pretty uptight and diva-ish sometimes, but I love him."

"The same age as us? Does he go to McKinley?"

"No. Kurt was at McKinley for freshman year, a year before you came around. But this one guy, Dave Karofsky, bullied Kurt really badly, because, like you, Kurt's gay. He even threatened to kill him. Karofsky was expelled, but Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy in Westerville. They have a no bullying policy, so Kurt feels safer there. Karofsky was a football player, too. That's why it's going to be hard to convince Kurt about this party."

Blaine's head swirled around all the new information about his friend. Finn had a step-brother! And a gay step-brother at that! _**No, Blaine. Stop getting so excited. Even if he happens to be cute, he's your best friend's brother. It would be weird…**_

"Well, dude, wish me luck! See you tomorrow!" Finn said and got into his car.

"Good luck!" Blaine called after him, before getting in his black Ford Mustang and driving home.

* * *

><p>Finn opened the front door of his house and stepped inside cautiously. He wasn't scared of the house, no, but rather who lived in it right now. He heard the upstairs shower running and breathed. He had a few minutes to prepare before he faced the music. He went into the kitchen, made himself a few sandwiches, and began ascending the stairs, just as he heard the shower cut off. Finn put the plate of sandwiches down in his room before walking across the hall to Kurt's. He knocked twice before he heard his step-brother's sing-song voice<p>

"Come in! Oh! Hey Finn, how was the game?"

"We won."

"Congrats!"

Kurt then looked at Finn and cocked an eyebrow. The tall boy looked nervous as hell, and as if he had something just dying to come out of his mouth. "Something you want, Finn?"

"Yeah, uh. Kurt, I was thinking..well wondering…no. Asking you if it would be okay if I had a party tomorrow. Here."

Kurt continued to stare at Finn, thinking that this was something a little more than just a request to have a party. "Who will be coming?" he asked, and watched as Finn hung his head even lower before he mumbled,

"The football team."

Kurt's face hardened and his knuckles clenched together. "Absolutely not." was all he said.

"But Kurt-"

"Finn! You know what those Neanderthals did to me! I don't want them within one hundred feet of me, let alone partying in my house!"

Finn knew he was asking Kurt for a lot, and he also knew that Kurt would react like this. So, on a sudden bold streak, he looked Kurt square in the face.

"Kurt, listen. I know how you feel about these guys. Hell, I don't like most of them. But the reason I'm having this party in the first place is to show that I can be just as cool as them." He proceeded to give Kurt the same argument he gave Blaine. "If someone does something cool, then he earns more respect from everybody else. That's just the way high school works. I want my team to work together, like each other, respect each other. I know that if we can accomplish this we will be able to play better! That's all I want, Kurt. Please, let me do this. I'll take care of everything, I swear. You don't have to buy any food, or clean up any messes. You can even stay in your room if you want to. Please?" He finished, looking at Kurt pleadingly.

The slimmer boy stared at him, before quietly saying, "Ok."

Finn looked up at him, wondering if he heard right. "Ok?"

"I guess you're doing this for a good purpose, Finn. And it's your house too, so I guess I can't stop you."

Finn smiled a huge, goofy grin before pulling Kurt into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Kurt! I owe you one."

"You owe me a couple." Kurt answered in his best diva voice. "And you're right. I will NOT be coming out of my room. And one other thing; If Dad and Carole find out about this, I have nothing to do with it."

Finn grinned. "Deal."

* * *

><p>After finishing his nightly moisturizing routine, Kurt pushed back the covers on his bed and crawled into it. He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and pressed speed dial number four. Every night, he called Santana before he went to bed, to discuss with her how his day had gone, and vice versa.<p>

Santana was his best girlfriend, and one of the very few people at McKinley whom he still kept in touch with. She may have been a complete bitch, but she was special to Kurt. During Kurt's torturous freshman year at McKinley, he relayed his problems and worries to the glee club girls. While the others had all been quite sympathetic, Santana had been the only one who had stood up for him on a physical level. She got into a fight with Karofsky after the bully had shoved Kurt rather hard into a locker. She had even gone to see Principal Figgins several times on his behalf, begging the Principal to do something to help Kurt.

She answered on the third ring. "Evening, Porcelain."

Kurt smiled at the nickname. "Evening, Satan."

"Woah! Look who's become feisty!" Kurt laughed.

"So have you heard about Finn's party yet?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I have! I didn't hook up with the entire football team for no reason. I have excellent sources now."

Kurt smirked. She really didn't have a filter on her mouth, but that was one of the things he loved about her. She was straight up honest, and never regretted it.

"Do you think you could come over and stay with me tomorrow night? I don't want to be alone in a houseful of two hundred pound football players."

"Boys, booze, and my bestie? Count me in!"

He smiled. He knew he could always count on her.

"Thanks, Santana. It means a lot."

"Sure thing. And who knows? Maybe we'll even join the party a bit. You may have fun, Kurt." She said after hearing Kurt scoff at her suggestion. "Besides, I heard Blaine has been assigned DD so you'll have someone besides me to talk to."

"Blaine? Who's Blaine?"

"Finn's best friend, idiot. You've never met him? He's on the football team and in glee club. He's hot, too. If he wasn't gay I'd be all up on that."

_**Wait, gay? Finn's best friend was gay? Huh, I wonder why Finn never introduced us**_. Kurt quickly said something before Santana caught on to what he was thinking. "Football players, not my type, San. Heavy, sweaty, and loud. All of them are the same."

Santana was about to tell Kurt that Blaine wasn't like that at all, but she bit her tongue, a better idea forming in her mind. "Sure. Well, goodnight Kurt. See you." She hung up rather abruptly, not letting Kurt say goodbye.

Kurt noticed this, but assumed there was a reason behind her behavior. He shrugged and fell back into his bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a mischievous smile spread across Santana's face. After she hung up, she started planning. <em><strong>Perfect! <strong>_she thought. _**Looks like it's time for Auntie Tanna to play her favorite game of Matchmaker. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Double the length of the last chapter. Thanks, for reading.<strong>

**Shoutout to **_**SimplyPutIAmInsane **_**for being my first reviewer ever!**

**Note to _S._- thanks for the review. Most of my characters are not very OOC, but the situations I have put them in makes this fic different from canon. (Ex., Blaine never attending Dalton, Finn and Blaine's friendship.) I will see what I can do about putting a little Sam in this fic. :)**

**Next chapter up Thursday or Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thank you guys once again! Every alert and review puts a smile on my face.**

**Sorry for the wait, I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but let me tell you something. This chapter was a PAIN in my ass to write. So it's definitely not my best work, but I hope you still enjoy it because….our boys get to meet in this chapter! Yay!**

**So let's get this started, shall we? Chapter Three.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying on his bed, listening to the calming music coming through his earphones. This was something Blaine did whenever he was in a particularly foul mood, or something was immensely bothering him. He lay there, thinking about the lingering party that was happening tonight. He let out a long sigh, then a groan.<p>

Blaine hated parties. He hated the noise. He hated the over-crowded rooms, filled with people he hardly knew. He hated the alcohol, which made even the most respectable people turn into idiots. Blaine wasn't stupid, either. He knew that there would be many more people attending than just the football team. In High School, word of a party spread like wildfire, and everybody and his brother would think they were invited. Finn was naïve if he thought otherwise.

The song changed on Blaine's iPod, but for the first time in his life, the music wasn't helping to calm him. He took out the earphones, set his iPod down, and buried himself back into his thoughts. He didn't use to be like this; in fact, a few years ago, he would be the one initiating the games at parties, getting drunk, and crashing on his friends' couches. But then came that one particular gathering, which remains the most humiliating and gut-wrenching moment of Blaine's life. That one party changed his life. Blaine thought back to that night.

_***FLASHBACK***_

**The Anderson's were holding a fancy dinner party at their home. Blaine was fourteen at the time, a freshman in High School. Blaine's father had invited several important clients and their families, in hopes of making a good impression on them. Blaine was not only expected to attend, but also be on his best behavior and not breathe a word of his 'abnormal lifestyle', as his father said. So Blaine did just that. He greeted his father's clients with respect and charm, knowing that his father had his eyes on him the entire time. Blaine watched his father, too, as he consumed drink after drink. Blaine's father only drank when he was nervous or stressed, and at the moment Blaine didn't know which emotion his father was trying to drown out. He had been doing this for over a year; ever since Blaine had come out to him. His mother had left a month after that, saying that she couldn't handle the stress of being an Anderson. **

**Blaine watched his father take another drink, and was fixing to tell him it was enough when an important client of his fathers approached him.**

"**Hello, you must be Blaine. Your father mentioned you to me a few times."**

**Blaine tried as hard a she could to hold back a scoff, knowing that his father only mentioned him if he were talking about Blaine taking over the company one day. "Yes, sir. That would be me." He replied politely.**

**The man continued to ask Blaine a few questions about himself, all of which Blaine answered fully and respectfully. Until the man, Mr. Abbott, he said was his name, asked him the one thing that he didn't want to answer. "So, Blaine, do you have a girlfriend?"**

**Blaine glanced at his father and hesitatingly answered. "Uhh..no sir I do not." He saw his father staring sternly at him. He hoped Mr. Abbott would drop the subject, but he had no such luck.**

"**Strapping young boy like you? Why not?" Before Blaine could answer, a rude voice cut in.**

"**Because he's a fag, that's why." **

**Those six words cut Blaine like a knife; even more so when he realized who had said them. He stared disbelievingly at his father. He knew it was completely the alcohol talking, because even Mr. Anderson looked appalled at the words that had just come from his mouth. And that was the moment Blaine realized just how much his father hated him. Of course Mr. Anderson soon realized exactly what he said, and tried to correct his mistake by telling Mr. Abbott and everyone else who had overheard that he didn't mean it. The clients may have fallen for his excuse, but Blaine knew the truth. His father saw him not as a son, but as an unnatural queer, whom he happened to be stuck raising. Blaine let his house that night. He packed his belongings into one suitcase, took his guitar, and walked away. He went to his grandparent's house, a place he knew he would be safe and accepted, and they welcomed him with open arms. **

_***END FLASHBACK***_

After three years, Blaine still lives with his grandparents. They homeschooled him for the remainder of his freshman year, before sending him to McKinley High. And in those three years, Blaine hadn't heard a word from his father. Not that he expected any different.

Blaine's phone suddenly went off, snapping him out of his thoughts. He opened a text message from Finn.

_Dude! Sam just texted me and said that the football team had invited almost the whole school to this party! We're gonna need more food! F_

Blaine rolled his eyes. Finn was fun, loyal, and a good friend, but not the brightest crayon in the box. He texted back.

_I'll pick up some more snacks on my way. Don't worry, it's gonna be great. Just make sure all of your valuable things are packed away. B_

Blaine glanced at the clock, and figured he should start getting ready. His phone rang again with Finn's reply.

_Kurt and I already did that. Thanks, dude. F_

Blaine set his phone down and opened up his closet. One glance inside it would never tell you he was gay. Sure, he owned a few pairs of skinny jeans, but nothing was too flashy. He relied mostly on plain t-shirts, polos, and a few dress shirts for his wardrobe. He pulled out a clean pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple dress shirt, and a dark gray jacket. This was not too casual, yet not too dressy. After getting dressed and re-gelling his hair to perfection, Blaine grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Hearing the doorbell ring, Finn ran to grab the front door.<p>

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep Kurt company, Frankenteen. Now move you huge head out of my way." She pushed through the front door and made her way up the stairs before Finn could say a word.

Finn shook his head and took a look out the door again. He grinned as car after car began arriving in front of his house.

"Hey, man!" Sam was the first to get to the door.

"Hey, come on in." Finn moved aside to let his friend in.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, Puck said he isn't coming. He said it would probably be…awkward, since you were the one hosting and you aren't exactly on speaking terms."

Finn waved a hand, dismissing this. "It's okay. I didn't expect him to show anyway. We haven't exactly spoken much in the last few years."

Finn and Puck had a falling out after Puck had gotten Finn's girlfriend at the time, Quinn, pregnant in freshman year. "Well," Finn said, "grab some food, man."

Sam grinned as he made his way to the snack table. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from the doorway.

"Let's get this started!" Azimio called as he and Owens walked in, carrying armfuls of beer, tequila, and other kinds of booze.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine arrived at Finn's house, it was nearly dark. Blaine could hear music booming loudly throughout the house. He could see through the window the shadows of people dancing crazily. He had trouble finding somewhere to park, because of all the cars lined down the street and surrounding Finn's house. He found a spot, grabbed the bags of snacks he bought, and walked towards the house.<p>

"Blaine!" Finn called immediately, as if he was waiting for Blaine to arrive. "Glad you're here. Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah! I guess 'party of the year' was the correct term to use. Congrats, man. You've just made yourself cool again!" Blaine called over the noise.

Finn smiled broadly before taking the bags from Blaine's hands and carrying them towards the kitchen.

Blaine took in the sight around him. He recognized most of the people from McKinley. There were games such as Truth or Dare being played in various corners of the house. _**Childish**_ Blaine thought. There were plastic cups everywhere and the smell of alcohol was very prominent throughout the house. Blaine made his way over to a corner and stood by himself, still surveying the atmosphere. There were about thirty people dancing in the middle of the floor to the loud music. (If grinding were called dancing..) Several others lingered by the snack table, piling up their plates. Blaine glanced around the room once more before his eyes landed on Finn's staircase. Standing on the third step from the bottom, he spotted Santana, and beside her stood a tall, timid looking figure with chestnut brown hair. Blaine caught his breath. He decided that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The boy wore skinny jeans that looked painted on, a white button down shirt, and a light grey vest with matching bow tie. Blaine had vowed to stay in his corner for the rest of the night, but something indescribable was luring him towards the gorgeous boy, like a gravitational pull.

* * *

><p>"Santana, I really don't feel comfortable going down there!"<p>

"Oh, come on Kurt! Get your ass dressed in something sexy and let's go join the party. It'll be fun!"

Kurt groaned. "Fine." He went to his walk-in closet and shut the door behind him. He picked out an outfit, and, after getting dressed, walked out to Santana waiting for him.

She nodded her approval. "Very hot, Hummel. Now let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

Kurt gasped when he saw how many people had invaded his house. "This isn't a good idea, San." He said, timidly.

"Relax. Don't be a wuss. They have so much alcohol in their systems right now that they'll probably be your best friend." She said, nodding towards a group of football players.

Santana then spotted Blaine in the crowd, staring at her. Or, at least she thought he was, before she saw his eyes look past her. Then she realized what he was actually staring at. She smirked. _**This is going to be easy.**_ "Come on, Kurt. Let's go this way." She said, pulling him in the direction of Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine continued to watch the boy as he headed his way. Then, before he knew it, they were face-to-face. The boy stared at him as Blaine continued his staring. Then, the boy blushed and looked at the ground. Blaine thought that he would really love to see him blush again.<p>

Santana interrupted Blaine's trance. "I thought it was about time you two met."

Blaine quickly held out his hand, hoping he had the chance to feel the other boy's hand in his. "I'm B-Bl.." Since when did he forget his own name? "Blaine."

Realization dawned on Kurt as he realized who this was. He shook the shorter boy's hand. "I'm Kurt."

"And I'm leaving!" a voice cut in. They both turned to watch Santana walk away, leaving the two boys alone together, still grasping each other's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

**New Chapter! Y'all got lucky because I honestly didn't expect to get a chapter out today. This one is a bit of a filler, but still important.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I lost my job this week, so obviously filling out job applications come before writing fanfiction.**

**The only thing I can think of for this chapter is to clear up the time frame a little bit. I'm thinking that this story is occurring around beginning-mid October. So, they aren't too late into the school year.**

**Well, that's it. I'm already working on Chap. 5 so I'll have it up asap.**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Though sometimes I dream that I own Kurt&Blaine…then I wake up.**

* * *

><p>"I think you can let go now." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.<p>

"Oh, yeah. I..uh, forgot" Blaine replied.

"You forgot to let go of my hand?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine mentally scolded himself for coming up with such a stupid excuse.

"So you're the best friend?" Kurt tried starting a conversation, feeling a little uneasy because the boy wouldn't stop staring at him. It was unnerving to Kurt, yet perhaps a bit flattering at the same time.

"Yeah. And you're the brother."

Kurt nodded. "Step-brother. But I love him like my brother, so it's all the same. I'm surprised we haven't met before. Finn talks about you quite a bit."

Blaine wanted to ask what kind of things Finn says about him, but he refrained. "I'm not really into going to other people's homes. So I'm not around much."

"Why?" Kurt asked, but when he saw how hesitant Blaine was to answer his question, he tried to quickly dismiss it before he made Blaine feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, that was a little personal. You don't have to answer."

"No, no, it's alright. I just...well to be honest, I always feel like I'm invading others' personal space when I'm at their homes. I feel uncomfortable."

Kurt wondered why Blaine felt this way. Anyone who was invited to the Hummel-Hudson's was always treated like family. Maybe he would encourage Finn to invite Blaine over more often. Kurt flashed Blaine a bright smile. "Well, you're here now!"

_**And right about now I'm extremely grateful. **_Blaine thought. "Yeah, well, I'm on the football team, so I kind of felt obligated.

"I understand. But to be completely honest, you don't look like a football player."

"Well, I'm not one who conforms to stereotypes." Blaine countered. "I do what I want, because I love it. And I see no point in changing myself just to 'fit in' to what I do."

Kurt then decided that he really liked this boy. He hated people who called him a stereotype. Sure, he loved fashion, and musicals, and hanging with girls. But he was different. Kurt strived to be different and unique.

* * *

><p>Just then, Santana appeared at the boys' side. "Well, don't you two look like you're getting chummy? Kurt! I've about had enough of this train wreck. Wanna go back upstairs and give each other make-overs? Not like either of us needs them, because, well we're hot. But still.."<p>

Kurt didn't want to go. He wanted to stay planted at his one spot and learn everything he could about the gorgeous hazel-eyed boy in front of him. "Yeah, sure San. Let's go." It was one of the hardest decisions he had ever made, including choosing between McKinley and Dalton.

He reluctantly took Santana's hand as she started dragging him up the stairs. "Bye." He called over his shoulder at Blaine, who looked suddenly very lonely.

"See you around!" Blaine called back, managing the best smile he could force himself to make. Blaine watched Kurt disappear from his sight. He felt a strange feeling inside him, like a piece of himself left with Kurt. Blaine decided right then and there that he give anything or do anything he could to have Kurt Hummel in his life forever.

Kurt and Santana returned to Kurt's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Before Santana could say anything, Kurt turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "You set me up." He said blatantly.

Santana put on her biggest, most mischievous smile. "Go ahead, pour out your thank-yous, Hummel. I'm listening."

Kurt tried to think of something to retort, but he couldn't. His thoughts were still wrapped completely around Blaine, and he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. Instead, he just shrugged and went to sit on his bed.

"That's all I get? I just practically hooked you up with a beautiful, gay boy like yourself and all I get's a shrug?"

"He's not interested in me, San. He barely said anything to me."

"That's because he was too busy staring at you! I was watching the two of you the whole time!" Santana yelled at Kurt. "You are blind if you didn't notice that those gorgeous hazel eyes didn't hardly move an inch."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. The truth was, he had noticed Blaine's eyes, and the fact that they hardly moved away from him. But he pushed the thought aside, thinking that there was no possible way that a boy like Blaine could be interested in him. Blaine was just staring at him because he wore nice clothes. Blaine was gay, therefore he probably recognized the designer labels that Kurt was wearing. Yes, that was it.

Santana watched Kurt, seeing his expressions change from confusion to decisiveness. "Are you mad at me Kurt? I was just trying to help you out."

Kurt looked at her. "No, I'm not mad at you. What you did was very nice, it was just in vain."

Santana shook her head and headed towards the door, opening it. "I hope you realize what's right in front of you soon, Kurt." With that, she left, leaving Kurt alone in his room.

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly descended the stairs. He had decided to take a quick peek at the happenings downstairs; maybe getting a glance at Blaine as well. He slowly scanned the room, eyes immediately falling to the same corner he had been not half an hour earlier. There stood Blaine, chatting animatedly with Finn. His face held a wide smile, which turned into a laugh after Finn said something particularly humorous. He looked completely normal, hazel eyes sparkling and jet-black curls surrounding his perfect face. Kurt felt his heart fill with sadness as his suspicions were confirmed. There was no indication in Blaine's eyes that he had been affected by their encounter as much as Kurt had.<p>

Heading back upstairs, Kurt threw himself onto his bed and pushed away every feeling he had. Kurt decided right then and there that he would give anything or do anything he could to get over Blaine Anderson.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_

**New Chapter! Yay! Enjoy!**

**To clear one other thing up…in the canon Dalton (or Westerville), is about 2 hours away in Lima. In my mind, it's only about 45 minutes away, so Kurt comes home every day after school.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>Finn woke up Sunday morning on the couch with a pounding headache and a trashed house. The party had been so wild, they were quite lucky that no one called the cops. Finn couldn't even remember the last half of it. He looked around at the mess in front of him. He thought about asking Kurt to help him clean it up when he remembered their agreement. After two Gatorades and several Tylenol, Finn got to work.<p>

Half an hour later, Kurt came downstairs, fully dressed and car keys in his hand. "Morning."

Finn grumbled in reply.

"I'm going to go grab some coffee. You want some?"

Another grumble. Kurt took that as a yes. He was almost to the door when he heard Finn grunt behind him.

"Largest size they've got."

Kurt smirked. "Fine, I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Kurt returned twenty minutes later with two cups in hand. One grande non-fat mocha and one large black coffee. Finn eased himself back onto the couch as Kurt sat in an armchair. The house still looked disastrous, but Finn decided it could wait. He needed coffee.<p>

"So…" Kurt started. "I uh..met your friend last night."

"Which one?"

"Blaine." Kurt stated simply.

"Oh, yeah. He's awesome."

"Yeah. I saw you guys talking last night. Did he uh, say anything about me?" Kurt was grateful that Finn was so hungover and oblivious that he didn't catch the hopefulness dripping from Kurt's voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he did."

Kurt's heart jumped a little. He decided to try his luck a bit more. "Really? Uh, what did he say?"

"He said you were nice."

Just as quickly as his heart had jumped, it sank. Nice. Kurt decided that he hated the word. Blaine thought he was 'Nice'.

"Why do you want to know?" Finn looked at his step-brother with a look of confusion and curiosity.

Shit. He had caught on. Kurt tried to quickly come up with an excuse as to why he was so interested. "Oh, no reason. I thought he was nice, too." He hoped that would work.

Kurt jumped a little when Finn suddenly bolted up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, not even managing to close the door before vomiting into the toilet. He felt slightly bad for Finn, but also slightly, and guiltily, grateful for the momentary distraction from their awkward conversation.

"Kurt?" Finn said weakly as he came from the bathroom. "Do you mind if I go lie down? I'll finish cleaning the house later, I promise."

"Sure, Finn. Go rest. I think I'll go out anyway."

"Thanks, dude." And he headed upstairs.

Kurt sat in the armchair for another ten minutes. He wanted to get out of the house; to stop being tormented by the empty corner on the other side of the room. The corner whose previous occupant now plagued Kurt's every thought, no matter how much he tried to stop it.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his room. He needed help. He couldn't get Kurt out of his head and he didn't want to. Something had clicked inside him last night. Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight, but maybe such a thing as 'I really, really like you and I never want you to leave my life' at first sight existed. Where was this coming from? Blaine had talked to the boy for maybe twenty minutes and now he was thinking about forever?<p>

_**This has to stop, Blaine. You're acting like a lovesick puppy. He couldn't possibly feel the same way about you! He hardly knows you!**_

But, try as he might, Blaine couldn't convince himself to let go. So, he decided that he shouldn't have to. _**Screw it. I deserve to be happy. And if that's not what comes out of this, then at least I'll know I tried by best to be worthy of him.**_

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the one person he knew could help him out. She picked up on the first ring, as if expecting someone to call.

"Hobbit! I was wondering when you were going to call me!"

"Hi, Santana. Listen, I was actually calling to ask you for some advice. I-"

She cut him off. "Let me guess. You want to ask me what I think would be the best way for you to sweep Kurt off his feet so that you can carry him off to your rainbow castle in the sky, and live happily ever after."

Blaine was overwhelmed. Not only at her snide remarks, but also her keen insight. He knew that that was exactly what he wanted, so, with reluctance, he sighed. "Yes."

"Ha! I so knew it. I saw your face last night. It's like you were bewitched or something."

"That's how I feel, Santana! I don't know what happened or what's going on with me, but I can't stop thinking about him. I need your help."

"Don't worry your tight ass off, lover boy, you'll get my expertise. Now, let me tell you something first."

Blaine answered, "Okay", and waited for her to speak again.

"Kurt is like my brother. We're very close. We've been friends ever since third grade when he told me he liked my shoes." Both Santana and Blaine smiled a little at the comment. "But he's been through a lot. I'm not sure how much you may or may not know about Kurt's past, but-"

"Finn mentioned Karofsky and why Kurt changed schools."

"Good. At least you know a little of what he's been through. I'm glad you've got the hots for my boy; he deserves someone like you in his life. So, that said, if you hurt him in any way, I'll break you. Kay?"

Blaine gulped because he knew she was dead serious. "I understand."

"Good. Now, all this takes is three little steps and Kurt will be jelly in your arms."

Blaine anxiously waited to hear her plan.

"Step numero uno, you get to know him. Relationships are better and much less awkward if you've been good friends for a while. Go hang out with him and Finn on weekends. Go get coffee. Whatever you feel like. Just don't throw yourself at him the next chance you get, then you'll definitely have no chance."

Blaine nodded to himself, mentally taking notes.

"Step two. Start showing him that you're interested. Kurt loves romance, so do something spontaneous, yet romantic. Do little things to show you care. I know Kurt. He may be tough, but he falls head over heels for someone very quickly. By the time you're through, you'll both be sickeningly too cute to be around."

Blaine processed this information. "Okay, I got it. Thanks, Santana. Oh, what was step number three?"

"Oh, don't you worry. You leave number three all up to me."

This worried Blaine, a lot. But Santana seemed sincere when she said that she was glad he liked Kurt, so he decided to trust her. "Alright. Thanks, again Santana."

"No problem. Go get him! See you tomorrow."

Blaine hung up his phone, and went to work, making a list of every romantic gesture he could come up with.

* * *

><p>Kurt parked his car in the dirt area just inside the park, and got out. He was thankful that Lima's parkplayground was only a few minutes away from his house. The park had a mile long walking trail, which Kurt often walked when he needed to get out and clear his head.

This was one of those desperate times, so he strode over to the beginning of the trail and began walking.

About halfway in, Kurt heard an all-too-familiar voice up ahead of him. He looked up and spotted the one person he never thought he'd see on a walking trail. "B-" he was about to call out when she spotted him.

"DOLPHIN!" Brittany ran over to him, carrying an unusually large cat under her arm.

"Hey, Brit!" It had been a long time since he had seen Brittany. He texted her every so often, but hadn't really gone past that. She had grown much taller, but still looked the same.

"I've missed you, Kurtie!"

"I've missed you, too, Brit. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh! I was trying to walk Lord Tubbington, but he didn't seem to like the new doggy leash I bought him, so I had to pick him up and walk him around the trail myself."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, amused. Yes, definitely same old Brittany.

"So what are you doing, Kurt?"

"I come out her to just…clear my head. I've been thinking about a lot lately."

"Have you been thinking about another dolphin?"

Damn, that girl and her perceptiveness. He had no choice but to answer honestly. "Yeah, Brit. That's mostly what it is. But I don't know him very well! I hardly know him at all! But I can't get him out of my head!" He looked up to see Brittany watching him curiously, and he realized that he had been rambling.

"What's his name?"

"Blaine. You know him; he's in your glee club."

"Oh! Blaine. He's a dolphin, too. And he's hot."

_**Yeah, thanks, Brit. Kinda already noticed that, myself.**_

"If you like him then you should be his friend, Kurt. Santana and I were best friends for a long time before we started dating."

He thought about what she was saying. It made sense, he reasoned. He could just get to know Blaine as a friend. There was no harm in that. He smiled. "Thanks, Brit. I think I'll do that. And I'll call you sometime soon, okay? We can go shopping."

She beamed and pulled him into a huge hug. "I'd like that." She said, before walking off and carrying on her conversation with her cat.

Kurt finished the trail and drove home. Walking through the door, it was quite obvious that Finn was still asleep, because none of the mess had been touched. He sighed, grabbed a trash bag, and started picking up things himself. He finished up the kitchen and was about to start cleaning the living area when the doorbell rang. Kurt put down the trash bag and made his way over to the front door, wondering who was standing on the other side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN. **_**Hope y'all enjoyed that one! It was a fun chapter to write. Chapter 6 is already fully written in my head, so all it has to do is go from paper to computer. See you all soon. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_

**Yay for two chapters in two days! The song was not planned, but it ended up coming out really, really sweet so I'm happy about it.**

**Don't worry, our boys will get together soon, but my plot has to develop a little longer, so be patient. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Lion King.**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't wait. He decided that today was as good of a day as any to pay Kurt a visit and start wooing him. He felt nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. If what Santana had said about Kurt falling fast for people was true, he might have a shot. Blaine pulled on his light gray cardigan, grabbed his keys and phone and started on his way to the Hummel-Hudson house.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up into the driveway, mentally cursing himself for showing up unannounced in the first place. What if no one was home? What if he was intruding on something? What if they were both asleep and ringing the doorbell woke them up? Damn, he should have called first. But, he couldn't back out now. He wanted this too much for that.

Blaine got out of the car and counted his breaths as he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, praying that Finn would be the one to answer.

Blaine had no such luck. The door opened and his breath hitched. He felt the same spark in his chest that he had felt last night. There stood Kurt, looking surprised to see him, but not disappointed. Well, that was a good sign. "Hi."

"Blaine! I wasn't expecting you. Finn's asleep now, so…"

"Actually…" Blaine started, searching for an excuse as to why he was awkwardly standing at the front door unannounced. "I…was wondering if I left my jacket here last night. It's missing." This was a lie. Blaine knew that all of his jackets were hanging up in his closet, but he obviously couldn't tell Kurt the real reason he was here. Not yet, anyway.

"Well, I haven't seen a jacket lying around. Sorry."

"Yeah, it's ok. Just thought I'd ask. Thanks." He turned around to leave when Kurt spoke behind him.

"Would you like to come in? I was just fixing to put on a Disney movie or something. We could watch it together until Finn wakes up." He suggested, hoping that Blaine would accept.

Blaine's head was reeling. **Yes, Yes, Yes. Oh my god he just said together. Watch a movie together. **He smiled. "Sure." **There's nothing I would love more. **

"Great." Kurt smiled, and stepped aside to let Blaine in.

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the inside of the house. There were plastic cups, plates, and food everywhere.

"Sorry about this, I was just cleaning it up. Finn was supposed to do it, but he got sick and I kind of felt bad for him."

"I'll help you." Blaine offered. "Then we can watch a movie." He surprised himself at how calm and collected he managed to sound, and the fact that his mouth actually formed coherent sentences in Kurt's presence.

"Thanks. That would be very helpful of you, actually. Doing this alone would take me forever. There's another trash bag on the kitchen counter."

Blaine went to grab it and started helping Kurt with the mess. They worked in silence; each boy stealing glances at the other when they weren't looking.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes, they were done cleaning and had 'The Lion King' plugged into the DVD player. Both boys had agreed on the movie easily, since it was a personal favorite of both Kurt and Blaine.<p>

Kurt made his way to the couch, while Blaine went to sit in one of the chairs.

"Don't be silly. You can barely see the screen from over there. Come sit over here, I don't bite." He patted the seat on the couch next to him.

Blaine gulped. He wanted to sit beside Kurt very badly, but he was also terrified. He timidly took the seat as Kurt played the movie.

Kurt cried when Simba's father was killed, and Blaine thought he looked absolutely adorable. When Blaine's favorite part of the movie came on, He decided to take a chance with a little shameless flirting. He started singing along with Timone the meerkat.

_I can see what's happening, and they don't have a clue._

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard Blaine start singing.

_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two._

Blaine held up three fingers, and then took one away. Kurt laughed at his dramatics, before joining him in the song.

_The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air. _

Blaine continued singing, though he was enthralled. Kurt's voice was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to keep hearing it.

Both boys sang along as the chorus came up. But neither watched the lions on the TV screen; they watched each other.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

Blaine knew it was only song lyrics, but he found himself silently asking Kurt the question as he looked into the boy's blue-green eyes.

_The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony._

_**Much like our voices together**_, Blaine thought.

_With all its living things. _Blaine took on the next part of the song.

_So many things to tell him, but how to make him see..._

_The truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me. _

He purposefully changed the lyrics a bit, and he knew that Kurt noticed. Kurt sang the next part.

_He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the King I know he is, the king I see inside?_

Blaine joined in again, and they both laughed nervously as they finished the song. They stared at each other for a long time. Questions, time, surroundings; nothing seemed to matter to either of them, until they heard a throat clear behind them.

Blaine and Kurt both turned to see Finn, looking awkward and slightly groggy.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, embarrassed at the situation Finn had walked in on.<p>

"You guys woke me up." He said, grudgingly. "Wait. The house is clean!"

"Yeah, Blaine and I finished cleaning it for you."

"Gee, thanks, Kurt. You didn't have to do that."

Kurt smiled at his step-brother. "It's fine."

Remembering Blaine, Finn turned his attention to him. "Dude! I'm glad you're here! Wanna go play?" He asked, referring to his Xbox.

Blaine agreed, though he didn't want to. Video games had never been a favorite hobby of Blaine's. He preferred watching Disney movies, now more than ever. He also didn't want to leave the couch; not with Kurt sitting right beside him. But Finn was his best friend, and it would be weird for Blaine to have come over and not want to hang out with him.

He reluctantly got up from the couch, turning to Kurt. "Want to join us?" He asked, hopefully.

"No, I'm just going to finish this." He replied, referring to the movie. "Have fun."

Blaine swore he heard disappointment in Kurt's voice. He nodded and turned to follow Finn upstairs. As he reached the foot of the stairs, his eyes wandered to an empty corner across the room. He smiled fondly at the sight of it. Blaine knew it sounded pretty ridiculous to be so fond of a corner, but that corner held a memory for him; a memory that lingered in his thoughts. A voice broke his reverie. "You coming?" Finn called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry."

He took one last glance back at Kurt, keeping the image of the boy in his head as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**This was not a very long chapter, sorry about that. I have some plans for this story, and I can't wait to get them written. For those of you who want a tiny spoiler, Puck will be making a small appearance in this fic very soon. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note**_

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter; it is probably my favorite so far.**

**And the next chapterrrr….will be a good one that's all I'm going to say. **

* * *

><p>Blaine had been trying for over an hour to seem interested in the video game he was playing with Finn, but it was no use. He wondered what Kurt was doing at this very moment. Surely <em>The Lion King <em>had finished by now.

The window in Finn's room overlooked the front of the house, so Blaine, eyeing Kurt's black Navigator in the driveway for the hundredth time, knew the Kurt hadn't left the house. "Finn?"

"Dude! Where's your head? You just stood there while he killed you, and that's not even the first time you've done that, either!"

Blaine's eyes glanced at the TV screen, and he realized that his score was indeed more terrible than usual. "Uh, sorry. Can I use your bathroom?"

Finn seemed a little put off by Blaine's request, but shrugged anyway. "Downstairs, on the left."

"Thanks." Blaine said, and walked out of Finn's room, glancing around frantically before slowly descending the steps. Blaine, of course, didn't really need to use the bathroom, but it was the best excuse he thought of to get a break from playing with Finn, and he desperately wanted a chance to see Kurt again.

As he reached the last step, he didn't immediately turn left, as Finn had instructed. Instead, he glanced to the right, where the living area was. He spotted a figure stretched out on the couch, and he stared in wonder. Kurt looked like an angel when he slept. His nose was wrinkled slightly, and he was clutching a pillow so tightly that it looked like he never wanted to let it go. Blaine was suddenly very envious of that pillow. _**Really, Blaine? A pillow? You're jealous of a pillow? You're pathetic.**_

Just then, Kurt stirred ever so slightly on the couch, and Blaine moved out of sight before Kurt could wake up and think he was a complete creep for watching him sleep. Blaine quickly used the bathroom, only so that he wasn't completely lying to Finn. He splashed a handful of water on his face, hoping it would calm down the flush that had covered his cheeks ever since he had seen Kurt.

But the water didn't help much. As he came out of the bathroom, his jaw dropped to the ground. Kurt had woken up, and he was now bending over to pull the DVD out, his ass pointed directly at Blaine. Blaine almost choked, and his eyes became glued to Kurt's perfectly round backside. He didn't even realize that Kurt had finished, and was now standing up and staring at him questioningly.

"Blaine?"

"Huh?" Blaine snapped, and remembered the position he was in. Shit.

"Were you…staring at my ass?" Kurt asked him timidly, though there was amusement in his voice.

Blaine panicked, trying desperately to come up with a quick, witty remark to explain his wandering eyes. Then he thought of something; yes, he could do this.

He flashed Kurt a flirtatious grin. "Well, it does look good in Marc Jacobs…" And with that, he dashed upstairs again, leaving Kurt standing there with wide eyes.

Oh dear god, what had he just said? He made a complete fool of himself, and Kurt would probably never want to be around him again. _**But this is what flirting is about, right? Taking chances, even though they might be completely insane. And flirting with Kurt had sort of been my plan.**_

For a minute, Blaine worried if he moved too fast. Santana had said to try and become his friend first, and indirectly telling someone that they had a nice ass wasn't exactly the best way to make a friend.

He walked back into Finn's room to see that the boy had switched the game to one-player.

"Oh, sorry dude. But you were taking a while, and your score kinda sucked anyway, so I just restarted. What took you so long, anyway?"

Blaine has already prepared his answer. "Oh, I went and got something to drink as well." He said, nonchalantly. Finn nodded and continued his game.

"So, I think I'm going to head back home. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem. And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

Finn seemed hesitant as he spoke. "I know you don't really go to other people's houses, like ever. But you know you can come over anytime you want. I'll always be here for you, and I'm sure Kurt would be too if you ever needed help with like… you know, other guy problems."

Blaine smiled. He felt so grateful to have Finn in his life. And even though Kurt would probably be the last person he would want to talk to about that particular subject, he knew that Finn was being sincere with his words, and to Blaine, that meant the world.

"Thanks, Finn."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the living room, not quite registering yet what had just happened. Did Blaine just say he had a nice ass? Did Blaine just try to flirt with him? Did Blaine even have the slightest clue what he was doing to Kurt? Blaine, with his perfect dark curls, and perfect amber eyes, and perfect, gorgeous smile; he was doing things to Kurt. Kurt tried to think of a word that could describe how Blaine made him feel, but he couldn't think of a single thing. <em>Indescribable. <em>That's how Kurt felt. His feelings for the boy he hardly knew couldn't be described with words.

Without warning, the object of his thoughts and emotions came appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him.

"I'm just…just leaving."

"Mm." Kurt managed to get out. Blaine went to open the front door.

"Blaine!" Kurt watched him turn around quickly. "I'll umm…see you soon?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, you will." He answered, turning to walk out.

When the door closed and the black Mustang was out of sight, Kurt sighed and made his way back to the living room. He put in another Disney movie and went straight to the couch. Without thinking, he grabbed the same pillow he had been clutching ever so tightly in his sleep earlier. It was the pillow that Blaine had lied back on while they were watching their movie together. Kurt turned his attention to the movie, _Aladdin _this time, and clutched the pillow closer to his chest, pretending it was Blaine he was holding.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Blaine had become a frequent guest in the Hummel-Hudson household. He finally found a place where he could go and hang out and actually feel comfortable. Every day, he would come over to watch Disney movies with Kurt, play Xbox with Finn, or sometimes they would all do something together. Whether it was a movie, a game, or a meal together, Kurt and Blaine always found chances to steal glances at one another. A couple of times, they caught the others' eyes, and quickly looked away. One such time, Finn saw the entire exchange. His eyes narrowed at Kurt, silently asking him is there was something going on, but Kurt just shrugged and turned his attention back to the television. Well, he turned his eyes back at least. His attention had been a bit preoccupied with other subjects lately.<p>

Blaine, on his part, had basically told the whole 'become his friend first' plan to shove it, and continued cautiously flirting with Kurt whenever he got a chance. On night, when Kurt had cooked spaghetti for the three of them, Blaine made sure he took careful time slurping his noodles up slowly and seductively into his mouth, making sure that Kurt was watching him.

That same night, Finn had obliviously suggested that they have popsicles for dessert, so Blaine went to work; licking and sucking his cherry popsicle in a way that he was sure would drive Kurt mad.

When Finn had excused himself to the bathroom that night, an exasperated, (and slightly turned on), Kurt called him out. "WHAT do you think you're doing?"

Blaine grinned, taking another long tongue swipe at his popsicle. "Just thoroughly enjoying my dessert, Kurt." He answered, innocently.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but grinned slightly. He had caught onto Blaine's no-so-subtle flirting days ago, and let Blaine enjoy himself, convinced that Blaine was just trying to have a little fun, and that he didn't mean anything by it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was getting tired of Kurt not taking his hints. He had been flirting like crazy for days. On Friday, he finally called Santana, looking for advice.<p>

"So, what happened to getting to be his friend first?" She asked him.

"Screw that, Santana! I've been trying all week and he hasn't even shown the slightest bit of interest in me! Am I not good enough for him?" He sighed, hoping that it wasn't true. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Whoa there! Calm down. It's only been, like, five days, Blaine. Kurt is apprehensive about relationships. He doesn't want to get hurt. Now, I've witnessed how lovesick you've become, and I don't think you would purposefully hurt him, but that doesn't mean that he's going to jump into your arms after less than a week."

Blaine inwardly groaned. If only it was that easy…

He began realizing then that Kurt knew he wasn't some prize that could be won, and Blaine felt terrible for unintentionally treating him like one. But rather, he was a hurt, guarded, beautiful boy who wanted romance and a relationship; someone to love him.

Blaine wanted to be that someone, so badly.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Break out your best bowtie, Anderson. You're gonna have a date. Be at Breadstix tomorrow night, 7 o'clock. I'll handle the rest."

"But…"

"No buts. I gots to go, Kurt's calling in. Be there!" And she hung up, leaving a confused Blaine on the other end.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Kurt complained to his best friend over the phone. He had been filling Santana in about Blaine's flirting all week, as well as his ever-growing feelings for the other boy.<p>

"Ok, Kurt." Santana said, trying to keep him from hearing the excitement in her voice. "How about we meet tomorrow and talk about it? Meet me at Breadstix at 7 tomorrow, and you can spill your guts." She suddenly had an odd feeling on déjà vu.

"That sounds amazing. Thanks."

"See you tomorrow, Kurt. Sleep well." After hanging up, she smiled to herself. Everything was planned out.

She would go to Breadstix, make sure both boys were there, then excuse herself, saying something about forgotten plans with Brittany. Maybe, if both Kurt and Blaine had a first real date where they could talk about things, then maybe they'd stop being so damn oblivious around each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Ahhhh I can't wait to put up the next chapter. It's already written, just has to be edited, so it'll probably be up Monday! Next chapter: Kurt and Blaine's unexpected date, Santana helps out, and Finn starts to realize that something's up. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**_

**-We're almost at 50 reviews! Yay! Thank you guys so much; I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**-This is THE CHAPTER! And it's also the longest one yet!**

**-This chapter switches to different character's POVs, but progresses with each change. I personally love writing this way, and I hope you guys like reading it.**

**-Please read the author's note at the bottom, it has an important question in regards to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER-I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Finn was confused. And suspicious. An hour earlier, Kurt was about to leave when Finn had asked him where he was going.<p>

"Breadstix. I'm meeting Santana."

So, when Santana had called him fifteen minutes ago about some homework, Finn asked her if Kurt was with her.

"Nope. I do believe Kurt's a little busy at the moment." She answered, chuckling. She hung up before he could question her statement.

So Finn sat in his house, debating what to do. Why would Kurt lie to him about going to meet Santana? Was Kurt alright? Santana seemed to know where he was, but that didn't stop Finn from worrying about his step-brother. He had to find out why Kurt would lie to him. So, he got into his car and drove to Breadstix.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled up into the restaurant's parking lot, not knowing if he was going to find Kurt there or not. He got out of the car and walked towards the doors when something stopped him in his tracks. He saw them, through the window.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a booth across from each other; Blaine was laughing at something Kurt had said.

Finn stood there, in the middle of the parking lot, confused, and watching his step-brother and best friend flirting with each other over pasta and breadsticks.

"Finn?" A voice behind Finn startled him. Finn spun around and came face-to-face with his former friend.

"Puck."

"What are you doing just standing there, dude?"

"Oh, I…" Finn glanced back at the window, and Puck followed his gaze. "Oh, Wow."

Finn looked at him again. "I was looking for Kurt. He told me he was coming here with Santana, but…"

Puck nodded solemnly. "So, let's see. Your brother lied to you so that he could go on a date with your best friend behind your back?"

Finn sighed. "So it would seem. And you're really making it much better, dude." He said, sarcastically.

Puck saw the sadness in Finn's eyes and tried to make him feel better. "Well, maybe it isn't what it looks like! Maybe…Santana didn't show and Blaine just happened to be here. It's probably a misunderstanding; those happen all the time."

Finn heard a bit of hinting in Puck's voice, so he answered, "I don't think so."

Both boys knew that they weren't just talking about Kurt and Blaine anymore. They stared at the ground for another minute, before Puck spoke up. "Look, I don't really know if you're still angry with me or not. I mean, come on, it's been three years! But, you know I'm sorry man. I can't say that what I did was out of character for me, but it was out of line. And I'm sorry I screwed up."

Finn could hear the sincerity in Puck's voice, and knew that three years was indeed a long time to hold a grudge. He lifted up his hand and extended it to Puck wordlessly. The boy grinned and shook it.

"So, can I help you deal with other matters?" Puck asked, nodding towards Breadstix.

Finn nodded, but before either moved, Kurt came bursting through the double doors, running toward his Navigator.

"Kurt!" Blaine came barreling out after him; but Kurt had already sped off.

Finn and Puck watched as Blaine ran his hands through his hair and cursed out loud.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned in surprise at the voice. "Finn, Puck! What are you guys doing here?"

"I think the more important question," Finn said threateningly, "is what have you done to my brother?"

* * *

><p>Blaine gulped. He had to tell Finn the truth. The truth about his feelings for Kurt, their date, why Kurt had run off. (Though Blaine didn't exactly know the answer to the last one himself.) So he recounted the night to Finn and Puck.<p>

Blaine approached the table that Santana, and now Kurt, were occupying. As he came up behind them, he heard Santana whisper to Kurt. "Now, you can't be mad at me."

Kurt narrowed his eyes on her. "Why would I be?"

Blaine reached the table. "Hey, guys."

Santana smiled and Kurt looked surprised. "Blaine! What are you…"

But he never got to finish, because Santana stood to her feet and cut him off. "I just forgot that I had plans with Brittany tonight! Guess it will be just you two. Have fun!" She said with a wink, and walked off before Kurt could protest.

Kurt sighed. "She told me to meet up with her so that we could talk." He looked over at Blaine, apologetically.

"She uhh…told me the same thing." Blaine fibbed.

Kurt nodded. "She planned this." He said, waving a finger between the two of them.

"Yeah." Blaine said lightly. "Completely her." Blaine was suddenly afraid that Kurt wouldn't want to stay, so he acted quickly. "But, we might as well enjoy a good meal while we're here. I'm paying."

Kurt smiled. "You're right. Sounds good."

As Blaine eyed the menu, Kurt smirked mischievously. "But if you order spaghetti, I'm leaving."

Blaine grinned, remembering how put off Kurt was with his teasing the other night. He decided that he would be better off ordering something that didn't involve slurping or sucking.

They ordered their meals, ravioli for Blaine and a Caesar salad for Kurt, and Blaine started a friendly conversation. "So how did you and Finn become step-brothers?" He knew it was a stupid question, but Kurt seemed eager to tell the story, so he listened intently.

"Well, it was at a PTA meeting our freshman year. I introduced my dad to his mom. They met, they clicked, and the rest is history. I even got to plan their wedding." Kurt gushed.

Blaine smiled. He liked the idea of Kurt playing matchmaker and wedding planner. It suited him.

A few minutes later, their food arrived, and they both dug in. They talked about their favorite songs, their love of Disney movies, and their respective glee clubs.

"What made you want to join glee club?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought about the question. "I guess music has always been my passion, and I wanted to be in a place where everyone had that same idea. My parents weren't around when I was growing up, so during my free time I taught myself to play loads of different instruments and to sing. It was my escape from reality, and sometimes still is."

Kurt could see the passion in Blaine's eyes as he spoke, and he admired that about him.

Blaine took another bite of his pasta, and Kurt burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Blaine demanded to know.

Kurt continued laughing as he spoke. "You have tomato sauce on your chin."

Blaine, noticing his stained chin, began laughing too. He reached for his napkin, but before he could bring it to his face, Kurt's thumb was there, wiping off the sauce.

They stared into each other's eyes, and Kurt's finger lingered on Blaine's chin. Blaine brought his hand up and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, I…" Kurt suddenly looked terrified, and before Blaine could say anything, Kurt was running towards the doors. Blaine threw a twenty on the table and ran after Kurt.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why he ran, Finn. But, I like Kurt. So much. He's everything I've been looking for forever. I'm sorry for doing this without telling you. I wanted to know if he felt the same way before I said anything. Apparently he doesn't." Blaine finished sadly.<p>

Finn and Puck watched the heartbroken Blaine as he finished his story.

Blaine expected Finn to be pissed at him, so he was shocked when he saw a smile spread across Finn's face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, dude. I knew Kurt had been acting a little strange lately. I can almost guarantee you he feels the same way. How about I go home and talk to him; see if I can get him to tell me why he ran away. If he wants to talk to you, I'll call you later, and you can come over."

Blaine still didn't know what he had done to deserve a friend like Finn. "Thank you, so much."

* * *

><p>Kurt drove to Santana's apartment. He needed to speak with her. He needed to know if she had purposefully set them up knowing Blaine's feelings for him. He needed to know what she knew. He pulled up to her apartment and, seeing that her car was there, let himself in without knocking. She looked up from the chair she was sitting in.<p>

"Porcelain. Wondered when I'd hear from you. Thought it would be a phone call, but this works."

Kurt was borderline angry with her, but he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Why did you set me up tonight?"

"Simple. He likes you, you like him. Isn't rocket science."

"But, how do you know he likes me?"

She looked at him, solemnly. "I just know."

"That isn't good enough, Santana! You know how I am about relationships; I don't want to be hurt, and there's so much I don't know…" He trailed off as when he saw that Santana had turned her attention to her cell phone.

"San…"

"Kurt. I don't think Blaine would ever hurt you." She pulled up a video on her phone. "Please watch this."

He looked at it, curiously, and pressed play. His eyes widened with wonder when he saw Blaine on the screen, standing in the middle of what Kurt recognized was McKinley's choir room. Kurt watched intently as Blaine closed his eyes, and began singing.

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be. _

Kurt watched as Blaine put all of his emotions into the song, as if he was directly singing to someone.

By the time Blaine reached the second chorus, Kurt had tears in his eyes.

_Baby, you're not alone. Cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, no nothing can keep me from loving you. And you know it's true. _

Blaine finished the song, and Kurt was practically bawling over how beautiful it was. Kurt noticed that the video still wasn't over, and watched as Blaine addressed the group.

_I know there is someone out there for me. Someone that will love me just as I love him. Somebody that I will get to laugh and cry with. I'm glad most of you have someone like that in your lives. I can't wait for my chance to come._

The video finished and Kurt breathed out. He looked at Santana, who immediately engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Blaine likes you, Kurt. Every time he looks at you, I see the same look on his face as I saw when he sang this song. You deserve each other."

Kurt nodded, and quietly said, "If…you hear from him, let him know that I'd like to see him. Please."

She nodded and walked Kurt out the door.

As Kurt drove home, he began thinking of what to say to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his way home when he got a text from Santana.<p>

_Come over, please. There is something I'd like to show you._

He didn't particularly want to go home, so he turned his car around and drove to her apartment. As he did, it started raining. By the time he got to Santana's it was full on thunderstorming, and Blaine was not looking forward to driving back in it.

He knocked on Santana's door.

"Hi."

"Hey. What did you need to show me?" He asked immediately.

Santana seemed slightly hesitant, as if unsure what to say. (A first for her…)

"Blaine. Kurt was here, just over half an hour ago. He told me what happened."

Blaine perked up, eager to hear if Kurt was okay. "And what did he say?"

"That's not my explanation to tell. But I will tell you this. He wants to see you. He has a different….perspective on things now."

"Really? Well, I don't believe that. I tried with him, and I failed. It's done."

Santana groaned loudly and thrust a thin piece of paper into Blaine's hands. Blaine looked at the paper, and his eyes widened as he read the words written there.

_Blaine is different. He doesn't try to hide who he is. He's proud of being gay, which is something that I've never seen before. He's beautiful, too. His amber eyes sparkle in sunlight. His curly hair is so cute without all the gel. _Blaine smirked at this. _And the way he smiles, I don't know if I've ever seen anything more beautiful, and that includes my McQueen pea coat. Being with Blaine, even if it is just as friends, (though I wouldn't object to something more), it makes me feel incredibly happy. _

Blaine finished reading and looked up at Santana, who stood there watching him. "What…."

"It fell out of Kurt's bag as he was leaving."

Blaine was bewildered. This was how Kurt felt about him? Then why did he run away? "I…"

She shook her head. "Go get him." Santana told him.

He didn't need telling twice. Blaine bolted out the door and into the pouring rain, driving at record speed to Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the front porch, watching the storm. He didn't want to be in the house right now. He hadn't even talked to Finn when he got home. All Kurt wanted right now was peace to collect his thoughts.<p>

His eyes squinted when he saw a car pull up into the driveway. He couldn't see the car because of the heavy rain, but when a figure got out, Kurt gasped as the streetlight illuminated his face. Blaine.

Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face and immediately knew exactly what he wanted. What he needed. He needed Blaine.

He dashed off the porch and ran to meet Blaine halfway across the yard, not caring that the rain was drenching his clothes and skin.

They pulled each other into a bone-crushing hug, neither wanting to let go.

When Kurt pulled back, he looked at Blaine's face, covered in raindrops. Without words, Blaine put his finger on Kurt's lips, eyeing them. He looked Kurt straight in the eyes and whispered. "May I?"

Kurt nodded, wanting nothing more than to have Blaine's lips against his.

Blaine closed the distance, and pressed their lips together softly. Kurt felt his body warm up instantly, even though they were still standing in the cold rain. They broke apart, only to be glued together again a few seconds later.

Finn watched the entire scene from his bedroom window and grinned; enormously happy for two of the most important people in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**So…they kissed! I was incredibly excited to write this chapter, and I hope I did Klaine justice. REVIEW!**

**Readers, I have a question. Even though this is most definitely a Kurt and Blaine fic, I would like to include as much Finn in here as I can, and I'd also like for him to find someone special. I personally don't like Finn with either Rachel or Quinn, so I was wondering if y'all had any objections to me bringing in an OC for Finn's love interest. She would NOT be a main character; only have small mentions and it would be later in the fic. I know there are a lot of die-hard Finchel shippers out there, so I don't want to upset anybody. Ok, let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello wonderful people! I apologize for the wait on this one, but it is holiday season you know…**

**So this chapter contains aww-inducing bromance, Klaine fluffiness, and a scheming Blaine. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"So, are you guys, like…together now or something?"<p>

Finn, Kurt, and Blaine sat around the Hummel-Hudson's living room at 11 o'clock that night, each with a hot cup of coffee in his hands. Following Kurt and Blaine's embrace in the pouring rain, Blaine had been invited to spend the night at the house, (on the couch, of course). Having not slept over anywhere in over five years, Blaine had been hesitant, but the second he saw Kurt's puppy eyes looking at him expectedly, he melted and agreed. Blaine knew then, it wouldn't be the last time he saw that face.

So there he sat, in an oversized t-shirt of Finn's and too-long bottoms of Kurt's, shoulder-to-shoulder with the boy he finally had, and nervously wondering how he was supposed to answer Finn. He wanted to be together with Kurt, more than anything; and hoped the feeling was mutual. He looked sideways at Kurt, and the beautiful boy smiled at him lovingly.

"Yes, Finn. I think we just might be." Kurt answered, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Blaine sighed, relieved. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's soft lips.

"Blaine?" A timid voice broke through their moment.

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Um," Finn looked unusually uncomfortable. "You're not going to like, forget about me, are you?"

Blaine's face softened, understanding what Finn was trying to ask. He was about to answer when he got an idea. It was probably inappropriate, but it would make Kurt laugh, so he decided to go for it. He squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, then got up and went to sit beside Finn.

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and puckered up his lips, moving closer to Finn's face.

"Ew! Gross! What the hell, dude?" Finn exclaimed, unwrapping himself from Blaine's grasp and moving away from his friend.

"Well, you didn't want me to forget you!" Blaine answered innocently, not even bothering to hold back the chuckle escaping his throat.

And just as Blaine suspected, Kurt began roaring with laughter, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. "Oh." gasp "My." gasp "God, Blaine! That was-" But he couldn't finish his sentence before bursting again with laughter.

Kurt's non-stop laughter caused Blaine to laugh more as well, and Blaine even caught a glance of a small smile on the corner of Finn's face.

"You know what's funny?" Finn asked, looking between the two boys.

"What?" They answered at the same time.

Finn smirked. "You guys have been 'official' for less than ten minutes and you're already acting all couple-y. It's scary."

This caused both boys to blush. Blaine cleared his throat.

"But, Finn? In all seriousness, you're still my best friend. And no, I won't ever forget about you. I plan to spend as much time with you as I do with Kurt, just like before. And we can also do more stuff together. Kurt and I may be-" Blaine paused. He wasn't sure if he should use the word that was dying to come out. He glanced at Kurt, and decided it was worth it. "-boyfriends."

He watched Kurt's face light up at the word and smiled to himself. "But I don't want anything to change between us, Finn. I won't lose one relationship just because a new one has entered my life."

Kurt sat, impressed by the way his boyfriend *mental squeal* seemed so dedicated to having both of them in his life. When Blaine finished, Kurt spoke up.

"Finn. Before Blaine and I go any further in our relationship, as your brother, I'd like to ask your permission to date Blaine. I know this is asking quite a bit of you, it being your brother and best friend but…I really like Blaine. And I'd love to have your approval in this."

Blaine nodded his agreement to Kurt's every word, and both boys stared at Finn hopefully.

Finn sat, deep in thought for a moment before standing up and pulling Kurt into a hug. "You've got it, baby brother."

Kurt sighed. "Finn, I'm older."

"Whatever." They broke apart, but Finn called to the curly haired boy still sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Come on in, Blaine. You belong in here, too."

Blaine smiled gratefully, and crossed the room to join Kurt and Finn in their brotherly hug. Finn looked between them both and nodded silently.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Blaine. Kurt…don't stay up too late."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad."

Finn stopped in this tracks and chuckled. He suddenly thought of a way he could get Kurt and Blaine back for Blaine's stunt earlier.

Kurt watched him, confused. "Something humorous, Finn?"

"Yep! I was just thinking that Burt's in for a real shock when he comes home and his son has a boyfriend! You guys are gonna have some explaining to do!" And he left, laughing out loud at the frozen, wide-eyed, shocked expressions left on both boys faces.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! My father! What are we going to tell him? He goes away for two weeks, comes back, and his only son has a boyfriend! He's going to have another heart attack! Oh my god." Kurt was pacing the living room floor, almost in panic mode.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. It's fine. Breathe." Kurt took a breath as Blaine continued to calm him down, and wrap his strong arms around Kurt's wait. "But Blaine-"

Blaine held up a finger to silence Kurt. "Kurt. Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to make your father see me as worthy of you. I'll bring flowers to your doorstep. I'll ask his permission before every date. I'll even sit through the 'hurt my son and I'll hurt you' speech. I'll do it all for you, Kurt. I'd do anything for you."

And Blaine kissed him again, lips lingering against Kurt's. Kurt sighed when Blaine pulled back. "You're right. I don't have to be so worried. He will absolutely love you and all of your dapperness."

Kurt felt a new sense of reassurance, and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend again. Blaine angled his head to deepen their kiss, while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. They stood there, kissing for several minutes before breaking apart due to oxygen deprivation. Blaine leaned forward and touched his forehead to Kurt's, whispering to him.

"That was one hell of a goodnight kiss."

Kurt giggled. He gave Blaine one more peck on the cheek before walking towards the steps that would separate them for the night. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine stared at his gorgeous boyfriend, almost crying when he realizing how lucky he had gotten. Kurt wanted him as much as he had wanted Kurt, and that was all that mattered.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Both boys managed to stay on their respective floors of the house all night, though neither was far from the others' thoughts or dreams.<p>

By 8 a.m. the next morning, Kurt was already up, showered, dressed, styled, and had coffee made before Blaine even budged. Kurt went into the living room carrying two cups of coffee. He sat them on a nearby table and went over to his sleeping boyfriend. He knelt beside Blaine and nudged him gently.

"Blaine? Baby, it's time to wake up." Blaine stirred and opened one eye slowly. "Hmm, I like that."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's raspy voice. "You like what?"

Blaine smiled. "You called me baby. Do it more often."

Kurt smirked. "We're already at pet names, Blaine?"

"Yes. I get to call you honey if I want to."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but secretly he loved it. Something about being called 'honey' instead of just 'Kurt' sent shivers all over his body. "I made you coffee."

Blaine groaned appreciatively. "You're amazing." He took a sip and moaned as the hot liquid went down his throat.

Kurt shook his head. "You sound like an addict who's just gotten a fix."

"I love coffee." was Blaine's only answer and Kurt laughed, loving that he was already learning some of Blaine's quirks.

Suddenly, Kurt remembered the reason he had woken Blaine up to begin with. "Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering. What made you…show up last night? Here. When…I ran out of the restaurant last night, I thought that I had blown my chances and you would just think I was a crazy person. Why…what made you come here in the first place?"

Blaine pondered everything Kurt had said before answering carefully. "When you ran out last night, the first thing I wanted to do was find you, and tell you how sorry I was. I knew you were timid about relationships, but I went ahead and basically threw myself at you. I wanted to apologize for being a stupid idiot, but Finn told me to just let you calm down. He said you would probably come to me. As for why I drove here, in the storm, late at night, you can thank Santana for that."

Kurt looked surprised.

"I-" a blush crept up on Blaine's cheeks. "After you left her apartment, she asked me to come over. She must've figured I felt terrible. She…showed me something. A slip of paper. She said it fell out of your bag when you were there. It- it said how you felt about me. What you really thought. And the moment I realized that I wasn't the only one with those feelings, that was the moment I knew I had to find you, so I did."

Kurt eyed had widened in disbelief when Blaine started describing what Santana had shown him. But as Blaine continued, Kurt felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. He sniffed. "I'm not sure whether I want to hug Santana or strangle her. She um…she showed me a video of you. Singing. And it was beautiful."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, confused for a minute about what Kurt was talking about, when realization dawned on him. _So she was filming me that day, _he thought.

"Yeah, um, thanks. Did she record everything? My little speech afterward and all?" Kurt nodded. Blaine blew out a breath, not sure whether to be embarrassed or relieved.

Well, Kurt had said that he liked it. That made him feel a little better. So now, Blaine knew how Kurt felt about him, and Kurt knew how Blaine felt about him, and Santana and her devious ways were to thank for every bit of it.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Blaine smiled at the name before continuing. "What do you say about paying our matchmaker a little visit today?"

Kurt sensed a plan building up in his boyfriend's mind and grinned. "Can we make it fun?"

Blaine smirked. "Oh, we're gonna make it _**really **_fun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Thank you all for your feedback on last chapter's question! I think that since majority wouldn't mind an OC, that's what I'm going to do. Quite a few people actually wanted a Finn/Puck relationship. I have yet to decide if this pairing is cute or creepy, but it probably won't happen in my story. Sorry! I do want to have a little more of Finn and Puck renewing their friendship, though. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**_

**Another Chapter! And so quickly, too! I'm proud of myself.**

**There are three shout-outs I'd like to give:**

**Shout-out to **_**FelixTheCatTheFrog, **_**for being 50****th**** reviewer.**

**Shout-out to **_**lillybean queen of the I ocean, **_**for being 75****th**** reviewer.**

**Final shout-out to **_**VioletHillBeautiful, **_**for helping with the development of my OC.**

**YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL!**

* * *

><p>"Everything set?" Blaine asked his boyfriend as soon as Kurt got off the phone.<p>

Kurt smiled. "Yep. I told her that we didn't really get a chance to talk like I thought we were going to do last night, so I'm meeting her at the Lima Bean in one hour."

"And she doesn't know I'm coming?"

"Not a clue." Both boys shared a high five. "Awesome!" Blaine said.

"We have to hold off as long as possible." Kurt warned.

Blaine nodded. "And no physical contact. I mean...no hands touching or anything. Not even under the table."

Kurt agreed, but smirked at Blaine. "You should probably be convincing yourself of that one, instead of convincing me."

Blaine scoffed and feigned hurt. But Kurt started to fret, thinking that Blaine was actually offended. "Oh! Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

But Blaine just laughed. "Kurt, calm down. I was just teasing you."

Kurt breathed, relieved, before slapping his boyfriend on the arm and scolded him. Blaine only grinned and leaned closer to Kurt. "Besides, I don't deny that I want to always be close to you. It's just…well, I know it's stupid. But, I have this awful gut feeling that I'm going to wake up one day, and you'll be gone. And I know we're still new at this, but I don't want to lose you, Kurt. Ever."

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls before taking the boy's face in his hands. "It's not stupid, Blaine. But you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, for as long as you want me." And Kurt hugged the boy tightly before kissing him. Blaine smiled into the kiss. He loved it when Kurt initiated their kisses; it reassured him that he wasn't the only one who felt the way he did.

"So, are we ready?" Kurt asked, holding his arm out to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "But, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go have a word with Finn first. Is that okay?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask for something like that." Kurt replied, giving Blaine another quick kiss. "I'll be in the car."

"Ok." And Blaine went upstairs to find his friend. He knocked on Finn's door.

"Yeah?" a voice came from the other side, and Blaine let himself in.

"Hey, man. Just letting you know, Kurt and I are going for coffee."

Finn looked indifferent and kept his attention on his television.

Blaine spoke up again. "But…when we get back, I was thinking we could have a rematch of that game?"

At that, Finn perked up, looking surprised. "Yeah!" he said, enthusiastically.

"Cool. See ya later."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his Navigator, blasting Lady Gaga and waiting for Blaine to come out. He knew he was going to have to let Blaine spend equal time with Finn, which was completely fair. Blaine was, after all, Finn's friend before he was Kurt's boyfriend. But Blaine was finally his, and, as selfish as it sounded, he didn't want to share.<p>

Just then, the passenger side door opened and Blaine slipped in. "Ready?" he asked.

"Just a minute." Kurt answered, leaning over and kissing him hard.

When Kurt pulled back, Blaine was baffled. "What was that for?"

Kurt just smiled. "For you being you."

Blaine blushed slightly as Kurt backed out of the driveway and drove in the direction of the little coffee shop. He kept one hand on the steering wheel, while his other hand was clasped with Blaine's.

"Pull around back so she doesn't see us together." Blaine instructed. Kurt nodded and did so.

When he parked, he turned to Blaine. "You'll be okay out here for a few minutes? Remember, I'll send you text when it's time."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I remember the plan. Go!"

Kurt started to get out of the car, but before he was half-way out, he pulled himself back in and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. Before his boyfriend could scold him for making himself late, Kurt slammed the car door shut and walked around to the front of the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Kurt spotted Santana as soon as he walked in, her vanilla latte already in her hand. He ordered his mocha and sat down across from her. "Hey there."<p>

She put on her 'bitch, please…' look and spoke. "Well? Spill it, Hummel. Are you and Curly-Sue an item now or not?"

Kurt hid his smile carefully. "You really don't want to ask me how I'm doing before you start digging through my personal life."

She smirked. "So you're saying there is something 'personal' in your life?" She asked, still pressing the subject, just as Kurt thought she would. But he delayed her as best he could.

"I never said that, Sweetie." He said innocently. "But I am making quite a few new friends at Dalton, if you count that as 'personal'. Those guys are so nice to me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and Kurt decided that now was the best time to put the plan in action. He excused himself from the table, and went to the restroom to send Blaine a quick text.

_It's time. But watch out, she's in bitch mode today!_

He got a reply seconds later.

_On my way. Thanks for the warning; I'll be super nice ;)_

Kurt grinned and went back to the table. Santana looked at him. "Don't play stupid with me, Kurt. I know Blaine was coming to see you last night. I'm your best friend! I wanna know everything that happened!"

Kurt sighed, still trying to keep a straight face. "San, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Blaine never-"

"Kurt! Santana! Fancy seeing you guys here." Blaine had come up behind Kurt, right on cue. Kurt acted surprised.

"Blaine! I see you had the same idea we had." He said, holding up his coffee cup.

"Yeah, can't function with caffeine."

"Well, why don't you pull up a chair and join us? You don't mind, do you?" He asked Santana, who was staring at them both incredulously. "Not at all." She replied, no emotion in her voice.

So Blaine placed a chair between the two of them and sat down.

"So Blaine, how have you been since yesterday? By the way, I am so sorry for running out on you like that, I just-"

Blaine held up a hand. "Kurt, it's fine. I understand completely." He said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt spoke again, his attention directed at Santana this time. "You're being awfully quiet." She stared at them for another minute, and then smiled a little too nicely. "Sorry about that. So, Blaine, that was some thunderstorm last night wasn't it?"

Blaine coughed. "Yeah, it sure was. I was soaked by the time I got home." He lied.

Her smile suddenly grew a little bigger and she nodded. "Do you mind me asking, do you happen to own a washer and dryer machine at home, Blaine?"

He looked at her, confused, not knowing where she was taking this conversation. "Uh…of course I do. Why?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh no reason in particular. I was just thinking that either you don't like using them, or you didn't feel the need to wear something different than yesterday's clothes."

Blaine and Kurt both looked down at Blaine's clothes, and saw that he was indeed wearing the same clothes he wore to Breadstix last night. The thought hadn't even occurred to them that she might recognize his clothes, and now both of them were mentally slapping themselves.

"Shit." Blaine muttered.

"Ha! I knew it!" Santana burst out, alarming everyone nearby them. Kurt and Blaine groaned.

"So," she started, lowering her voice. "Care to tell me what really happened last night?" She lowered her evil eyes at both blushing boys.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and shrugged. Kurt nodded, understanding his silent language and smiled at her. "Well…" he began, before leaning in to place a small kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth. He pulled away quickly, not wanting to endure any homophobic comments from any of the other customers.

"Oh shit! I so knew it! So, did you get any action last night, Porcelain?"

Kurt gaped at her. "San! We've been together one day! I'm not you, remember?"

She smirked smugly. "Yes, I know goody two-shoes. But I want to know when it happens, got it?"

Kurt could tell that Blaine was getting very embarrassed, so he quickly nodded at Santana, making sure Blaine didn't see, before continuing the conversation. "We want to thank you, Santana. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now, and we would both still be wallowing in our own self-doubt. So thanks, for everything you did."

Blaine smiled at the girl, nodding his agreement.

"Aww, I'd do anything for my two favorite gays." They all laughed. After finishing their coffee and conversation, they walked out of the shop. Kurt handed Blaine his keys.

"I'll be there in a minute." He told his boyfriend.

"Sure." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly before heading around back, leaving Kurt with Santana.

"Well, you definitely got me back for last night at Breadstix. I'll admit I was fooled for a few minutes."

Kurt grinned before turning serious. "I really like him, San. He's everything I've been looking for for so long…"

"I know, Sweetie. And while I'm glad you and hobbit are finally together after all that built up sexual tension and endless flirting, I still expect my Kurt time. I wanna know what's going on in my baby's life." She said, pinching his cheek.

"Thanks, hon. Your support, it means a lot." She hugged him for a minute before walking toward her car.

He watched her turn around and yell back at him. "And next time, I'm gonna want details, Hummel. Details!"

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't stop her pestering until he told her every spare detail about his personal life. But, she was his best friend, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

__**Hey! I hope you guys liked scheming!Klaine, and the friendship between Kurt and Santana.**

**Just a quick word to let you guys know, a new fanfic idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I've been playing around with it. So, I might be starting a new fanfic soon; keep an eye out for it!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! **

**So, I've broken through my small writer's block and have pulled out a long ass chapter as a New Year's present for y'all!**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story; it's gotten way more response than I hoped for and that makes me so happy.**

**One last thing, if you haven't checked it out already, I have my new fanfic up; the first two chapters are already published. It's called **_**Around America in 3**_**65 **_**Days,**_** and it's really awesome to write so check it out!**

**That's it! Enjoy this, Review!**

* * *

><p>Friday morning arrived. Otherwise known to Finn and Kurt as 'return of the parents day'. Blaine had come over every remaining night that week, staying until the last possible hour that his school night curfew would allow, before reluctantly leaving to go home. The three boys had spent lots of time together. Blaine and Finn had even taught Kurt the basics of video game playing, and both were shocked when Kurt had beaten Finn in his first ever game. Finn had muttered "beginner's luck" begrudgingly, while Blaine just kissed Kurt. Finn had joined Blaine and Kurt for their Harry Potter marathon on Wednesday night, and Kurt laughed hard when he discovered that his boyfriend could quote each movie word for word.<p>

Not only had Blaine grown closer to Kurt and Finn, but the brothers themselves were sharing a newfound respect and appreciation of each other. All three were convinced that nothing could go wrong at that point in their lives, until Friday morning, that is.

Kurt and Finn had stayed home from school that day, as they were picking up Burt and Carole from the airport at noon. They would spend time with their parents, before asking if Blaine could come over for dinner, and let them in on the boy's new involvement in their family. Blaine had insisted that he could come over the next night, and that Kurt and Finn should spend the day with their parents, but Kurt wouldn't have that. Kurt had been in his first real relationship for almost a week, and the fact that his dad still didn't know about it made Kurt feel guilty. He couldn't wait any longer to tell his father. Burt was the most important person in Kurt's life, and Kurt knew that his father deserved to know what was happening in his son's life, before anyone else.

But as Finn and Kurt drove to the airport, Kurt felt like his stomach would explode from nervousness. They arrived at the correct terminal, just as it was announced that Burt and Carole's plane had landed.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn leaned over to Kurt. "I see them. You okay, dude?"

Kurt breathed deeply. "Yes."

"Boys!" They heard Carole call ahead of them. Kurt and Finn closed the distance to greet their parents.

"Hey, Mom!" Finn greeted her with his half grin.

As they were catching up, Kurt felt a sturdy hand rest on his shoulder. "Good to see you, Son." Kurt turned around and looked at his father.

"You too, Dad." Kurt said. "Did you adhere to that eating plan I made for you?"

"Yes, yes, kid. Only deviated once or twice."

"Dad!"

"Oh, Kurt, you worry too much. I'm sure I'm allowed to have a piece of strawberry cheesecake every now and then if I'd like it. You know, we've been back for a whole three minutes and your already fussing over me."

Kurt sighed. "I just don't want you to get sick again."

"Kurt, I know. I know how worried you get about me. But listen, you're a senior. You're young, and you've got a big life ahead of you. The last thing I want you to do with your life is always be worrying about your old man. I know you'll always want to take care of me, but I don't want to hold you down. I have Carole to help me now. You're going to go to college, meet a nice boy, get married. All of those things Kurt, and I'm still sincerely hoping that they happen in that particular order."

Kurt rolled his eyes. _**If only he knew…**_ he thought.

"I love you, Son. And I hope you know that I want what's best for your future. And you know as well as I do that that means getting out of Ohio, even if it means leaving me behind."

Kurt was on the verge of tears at his father's words, and, not knowing what to say next, he pulled his father into a tight hug.

After a minute, Burt chuckled. "Look at us, getting all emotional."

They both laughed, as did Carole and Finn who had rejoined them.

"So, shall we go home? I'm eager to actually do the cooking for the first time in two weeks!" Carole said.

"Yes! No more of Kurt's weird organic cooking!" Finn chimed in.

Kurt scowled at him and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

They followed Burt and Carole out of the airport, Finn sending Kurt a sly wink behind their parent's backs.

* * *

><p>"Will you please ask them? It will sound less strange coming from you."<p>

Kurt and Finn stood in the hallway at their house, arguing over who would be the one to ask their parents if Blaine could join them for dinner. "Yeah, sure. I'll do it. Besides, I can be cool about it."

"Whatever. Thank you, Finn."

"No problem, dude."

They both walked into the kitchen where Carole was beginning to prepare their meal. She eyed them curiously. "Something on your minds, boys?"

Finn spoke up. "Actually, yeah, um…there's this good friend of mine, Blaine. And he's been coming over a lot the past few days. He's really awesome, so I was wondering if we could have him over for dinner?"

Burt looked a little wary about having a guest over the day he got back from a long trip, but when there was a possibility of a guest coming over, nothing could stop his wife from her friendly hospitality; especially when it was a friend of one of the boys.

"Of course we can, dears. I'll just make a little extra."

Burt just grumbled and made his way over to this easy chair in the living room. Kurt followed and eased himself onto the couch while Finn went upstairs to call Blaine.

"So, this kid Finn is having over, is he nice?"

Kurt felt himself blush, but hoped his dad wouldn't notice. "Yeah, he is. We all hung out a lot while you guys were gone. He's great."

Burt nodded slowly. He did indeed catch how his son's face reddened. "Mhm. Why don't you tell me a little about him?" Burt pressed.

Kurt looked confused.

"What? I want to know who I've invited into my home."

Kurt understood, and cleared his throat. "Well, he's a senior, like Finn and I. He plays football. He's in the glee club at McKinley; that's how he knows Finn so well. He and Finn even taught me how to play video games a bit." Kurt admitted.

Burt raised his eyebrows at this. "Really? Huh, never would have guessed you'd try out something like that. Why don't you keep going?"

Kurt had never felt more uncomfortable in his life, and that included when his dad had given him a sex talk when he was thirteen. "Well, he's a huge movie buff. He loves Disney movies."

Burt eyed his son. "Which one's his favorite?"

"The Lion King." Kurt answered a little too quickly. He was still staring at his shoe like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"Hm. That's your favorite, too." Kurt nodded.

He debated whether he should tell his father about Blaine's sexuality, and before he could stop himself, he blurted it out. "He's gay, too."

Bingo. That had been what Burt was looking for. He knew it was wrong to assume anything, but the way that Kurt's cheeks were still pink and the way he stuttered when talking about Blaine made Burt almost sure that there was something going on. He knew it was probably just another one of his son's crushes, but he suddenly glad that Carole had agreed to have this boy over for dinner. Now he could get an impression on the object of his son's affections.

It took Burt a minute to realize that he still hadn't answered Kurt's last statement. "Well, he seems like a nice boy. And a good mix between Finn and yourself. I'm really glad you guys have been hanging out and getting along."

Kurt was saved from answering by Finn bounding down the stairs. "He'll be here soon. He said to tell you that he's eager to meet you, Burt."

Burt nodded. "Feeling's mutual." And he turned on the TV, stifling a chuckle when he saw the still-present blush on Kurt's face.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, a knock sounded at the door just as Carole finished preparing the table.<p>

"I'll get it!" Finn called, and Kurt looked up from his seat.

He heard Finn greet Blaine with his usual 'hey, dude', before he saw his boyfriend step inside the house. Kurt silently sucked in his breath. Blaine looked incredible. He had on a solid black shirt, dark jeans, and a bright red bowtie that added just the right amount of color to his outfit. Kurt had the sudden urge to leap across the room and kiss him hard, but that would have been extremely awkward with his dad sitting right there.

"Hello, dear. You must be Blaine. The boys were very excited to have you over tonight!" Carole said to him, walking out of the kitchen. She turned and addressed them all.

"Dinner is ready, boys, and I'm sure that Burt and Finn are famished, so let's not wait any longer."

Finn bounded to the table, Burt following closely behind him. Kurt and Blaine walked side by side.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand slightly and whispered in his ear, making sure that no one else was watching. "Hi, beautiful."

Kurt giggled, thankful that the rest of his family's attention was preoccupied on the meal on the table. "Hi, yourself." He whispered back to Blaine before the two took their seats at the table.

"This looks really amazing, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said politely.

Burt smirked. "Screw the formalities, kid. Burt and Carole to you." Carole nodded in agreement.

Blaine laughed nervously. "Will do."

Burt spoke again. "So, Blaine. My boys have already told me a little about you, but I'd rather hear it from you. What do you like to do?"

Blaine felt a bit intimidated of Burt, which was frightening as he was only being introduced as a friend. "Well, Burt, I play football."

Burt interrupted. "What position?"

"Wide receiver."

Burt nodded. "I figured."

Blaine continued. "I'm also in glee club. It's amazing because I absolutely love to sing."

"Hm, so does Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

"I love movies. Especially Disney."

Burt butted in again. "Hm, so does Kurt."

"Dad!" Kurt was starting to get annoyed, but Burt put both hands in the air in fake innocence.

"I'm also gay, and proud of it." Blaine said.

Burt smiled. "What a coincidence. So is Kurt."

Kurt wasn't sure what his dad was trying to do, but he had had enough. "DAD!"

Burt looked at his son. "What?"

Kurt breathed. "Blaine is my boyfriend."

Burt kept smiling. "I know."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, and Finn all stared at Burt.<p>

"You-you know? How?" Kurt stuttered.

"Son, I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. I saw how Kurt blushed when he talked about Blaine. I saw the two of you whispering over there when you thought no one else was watching. I also know for a fact that your legs are tangled together under the table, because Kurt usually kicks me when I say something embarrassing, and he hasn't done that tonight."

Blaine gulped.

Finn looked impressed.

Kurt looked both surprised and nervous at the same time. "Are you…okay with this, Dad?"

To the boys' surprise, Burt nodded. "I like you, Blaine. You seem like a good friend to both of my boys. As far as I can tell, you are doing a good job of balancing your time between friend and boyfriend." He said, motioning to Finn then Kurt. "I'll be watching closely, but so far I like what I've seen in you. Now, hurt either of my boys, and you'll regret it. I'm a father; I'm obligated to tell you that."

Blaine quickly shook his head. "I would never, Sir." Blaine felt Kurt untangle his legs from his own.

"Good. OUCH!" Burt yelled.

"You deserved that." Kurt mumbled.

And with the mood lightened, the five of them enjoyed the rest of the meal, chatting and laughing the whole time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**So… I'm really proud of this story. I have big plans for it, and I can't wait to share it with y'all.**

**Subscribe/Favorite/Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note**_

**Well, there really isn't much to say today. I spent all night working on this chapter and the next, so the next chapter will be up later today or early tomorrow! **

* * *

><p>"It was nice meeting you, Blaine. I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon."<p>

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, Burt, Carole, for having me over." He replied, nodding to both of them.

"Anytime, Son." Burt told him.

Kurt grinned. "I'll walk you out."

Finn waved goodbye to Blaine from his seat on the couch. "Bye, dude. See you tomorrow."

Blaine saluted him in acknowledgement before stepping outside with Kurt. "Have plans with Finn tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um…yeah. We were planning on a Call of Duty marathon. But only if that's alright with you." He rushed.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "One thing I want you to remember is that you are Finn's best friend. And that should come before me. As much as I'd love to have you all to myself all the time, the last thing I want to do is to come between the two of you. So anytime you want to hang out with my step-brother, please know that you don't have to have my permission."

Blaine smiled shyly. "You're the best. You really are." And he kissed his boyfriend tenderly, lips lingering on Kurt's. Kissing Kurt was something he wouldn't ever get tired of, no matter how cliché it sounded. He loved how Kurt tasted of vanilla and cinnamon, and that his lips were softer than Blaine's old baby blanket. Kurt sighed happily into the embrace before breaking away, leaving Blaine wanting more as always.

"As long as I get you some of the time." Kurt said, giggling coyly.

"Well of course. We wouldn't want my amazing, sexy boyfriend to feel neglected, now would we?" And he pressed their lips together again.

He suppressed a moan when he felt Kurt bite his bottom lip ever-so gently. "You think I'm sexy, do you?" Kurt said, still kissing Blaine.

Blaine hummed his reply, and sooner than either would have liked, they were apart again. "Text me when you get home?" Kurt said.

"Wouldn't forget it." Blaine replied, giving his boyfriend a loving smile before reluctantly heading home.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around, and Blaine and Finn walked into the choir room to find it's occupants buzzing with excitement. "What's going on, guys?"<p>

Mike addressed them. "We're throwing a party. Friday night."

Then Tina spoke up. "We're going to celebrate our impending Sectionals win."

"But guys…we haven't even won yet." Blaine said, questioningly.

Rachel's annoying voice piped up. "Not technically, but since I'm getting a solo this time we've practically already won. So we are going to celebrate early!"

Blaine didn't think it was a good idea for the New Directions to be getting their hopes up so quickly, but he knew it was no use arguing with them. Any argument would only result in more drama and Rachel storming out, anyway. He looked at Finn, who just shrugged. "Sound's good to me." The taller boy said.

But I call a vote to have no alcohol at this thing." Quinn warned. "The last thing we need are hangovers during the competition on Saturday. Mr. Shue would be furious."

"I agree." Rachel said. "I really don't' want a repeat of what happened when we performed 'Tik Tok'." She finished, eyeing Brittany menacingly.

"Alright, all in favor of NO alcohol at this party, raise your hand." Quinn proposed. All hands went up with the exception of Puck's and Santana's. But after getting evil looks from their fellow classmates, they both groaned and raised their hands in the air reluctantly.

"So where is it going to be at?" Blaine asked them.

They exchanged nervous glances at each other before coyly smiling at him. Blaine felt uneasy and also curious. "You guys want me to host it, don't you?"

They nodded collectively. "Why me?" He asked.

"Come on, dude. Your grandparents own one of the biggest houses in Lima." Puck said.

"Yeah, and you already told us that they'll be out all night this Friday." Sam chimed in.

Blaine mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't have let that piece of information slip. He should've known after all these years that whenever the prospect of an empty house opened up, his friends would start planning something crazy. Blaine sighed. "Fine."

They cheered. "You're the best, dude!" Artie said to him.

Blaine nodded his welcome to them all and sat down just as Mr. Shuester walked in, talking frantically about a set list change.

* * *

><p>Glee Club ended, but before Blaine could leave, he was cornered by all six girls. "Can we talk to you, Blaine?" Quinn asked timidly.<p>

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" He asked, eyeing how they made a semi-circle all around him. They shook their heads. "I'm listening."

Mercedes spoke. "There's another reason we volunteered you to host this party. We…want Kurt to come. He used to be close to all of us, but most of us haven't seen him in years. We miss him."

Rachel piped in. "We figured that if it was at your place, and you invited him, then maybe he'd be more inclined to come."

"And tell him he can bring some of his Dalton buddies along too, if that makes him feel more comfortable." Santana said. "If there's not going to be any alcohol, then at least I can try to enjoy myself with some sexy prep school boys."

"We just want to see him." Brittany's innocent voice said.

Blaine looked at all of their pleading faces, and sighed. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince Kurt to come to a party with all of his old friends there; especially ones that he hadn't wanted to speak to in years. But the girls were right. He, being the host of the party, as well as Kurt's boyfriend probably did have the best chance of convincing Kurt to come.

"I'll talk to him." Blaine told the girls.

They cheered and, one by one, kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Mercedes lingered, waiting for the other girls to leave before talking to Blaine. "Thank you. Kurt and I were best friends, you know? I miss him so much, and I feel terrible that I didn't notice the bullying when it as happening. I just…want my friend back." She shyly told him.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know. I'll see what I can do." He reassured her, and she nodded gratefully before exiting the choir room.

* * *

><p>"So, how am I involved in this?"<p>

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed while Kurt paced his bedroom floor.

"They want you to come. They all miss you, especially the girls."

"Why would they want me there?" Kurt snipped, bitterly.

"Kurt, they're so sorry that they didn't try to help you more when they had the chance. You should have seen Mercedes' face. They just want to see you again."

Kurt didn't say anything, but continued pacing. Blaine could tell by the look on Kurt's face that he was very conflicted about this.

"They said that you could bring some of your friends from Dalton, if that would make you more comfortable. And they said that they wouldn't mind meeting some of your friends."

Kurt smirked. "Santana."

Blaine was taken aback. "Yep." He answered, amused at how well Kurt seemed to know the girl.

Kurt broke his silence to question Blaine. "But the McKinley Sectionals competition is early Saturday. Surely they aren't stupid enough to hold a party the night before, right?"

Blaine hesitated. "Well, it more like a…get-together. Not a full on party. And we've all voted for a no-alcohol policy. Even Puck agreed."

Kurt looked impressed. "Wow."

Blaine nodded. "All I'm saying, honey, is that you're invited. And sincerely wanted. But you don't have to answer today."

Kurt looked relieved that he didn't have to make up his mind immediately. "I'll think about it."

Blaine smiled. "That's all I'm asking."

And Blaine pulled Kurt down onto the bed for the make-out session he had been dying to have ever since he had arrived at Kurt's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I know that was kind of a terrible ending, but I have a good next chapter written, so you won't have to wait long for more. Next chapter also introduces my OC! I'm excited. **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note**_

**Alright, this AN makes up for last chapter's lack of one…haha.**

**For those of you reading **_**Around America in 365 Days, **_**I promise it will be updated soon, but I'm still not finished with the research on it.**

**So, I got a little crap about my whole 'non-alcohol party on a Friday night' idea, and admittedly, that was not the best idea I've had. I'll try to make it entertaining. I also noticed a few small glitches in my continuity, so if you've caught anything that doesn't add up, I'm really sorry. Bear with me; every author makes a few mistakes every now and then.**

**On a better note, we're past 100 reviews! And the response on the last chapter was huge! I love you all!**

**Lastly, just a warning, this chapter is entirely Kurt-centered. Next chapter will get back to Klaine =)**

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, Kurt sat on his bench outside of Dalton. He called it 'Kurt's bench' because he occupied it every day in between and sometimes after classes. It was in the middle of Dalton's front garden, and Kurt found the most peace in that spot. He pulled out his phone, deciding to send Blaine a text, letting him know his answer about Friday night.<p>

Kurt had convinced his Warbler friends Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David to go with him to the party. He knew it would be easy to get Wes and David to come once he mentioned that there would be several hot girls there. Kurt also convinced Jeff and Nick, who had just come out as a couple, (though that was hardly a surprise to anyone), to come. They were excited to meet Blaine, as Kurt and Blaine were the only other gay couple that they knew of in Ohio.

Kurt sent the text to Blaine. _Hey, Baby. Hope you're having a good day! Just wanted to let you know that I've decided to attend your party, and I will be bringing some friends with me. You were right; it might be good for me to see everybody again. (P.S.-Tell Santana that I'm bringing two hot, single guys with me!) –Kurt XO_

Kurt giggled as he sent the text. He knew that would make his best friend more excited. She may have been in love and dating Brittany, but that didn't mean that she would say no to getting dirty with a hot guy.

Kurt wondered if he would even get a reply to his text, since Blaine was in school and technically not supposed to be texting. But his phone buzzed a minute later, and he smiled. _That's great, Babe! I'm glad you're doing this. It means a lot to the girls, and I can't wait to meet your friends! I'll see you later. (P.S.-Santana said she loves you.) –Blaine XOXO_

Kurt chuckled; not only that Santana seemed to already be on her prowl, but also at the fact that his boyfriend had added an extra 'XO' to the end of the text. He grinned like an idiot. Anyone else would probably think he was ridiculous for thinking so much of it, but that little 'XO' meant everything to Kurt. He still didn't know how he had managed to get an amazing boyfriend that wanted to kiss him and cuddle him and do the little romantic things that Kurt loved. Said boy also got along with his step-brother, been approved by his father, and admittedly thought Kurt was sexy. And all of this in less than two weeks! Kurt smirked to himself. He was pretty damn lucky, that was for sure.

Then suddenly, a horrible thought flashed in Kurt's mind. What if he and Blaine were moving too fast? It was happening rather quickly, Kurt admitted. They were already at heavy make-out sessions after only a week together. Was that normal for a new couple?

This was one of the times when Kurt missed having his girlfriends around. Sure, he loved Santana with all his heart, but when it came to "couples" advice, she probably wasn't the best source to go to.

He could always talk to Carole, he thought. Carole was the person who listened whenever Kurt had another crush on a straight guy. But he decided against it. As much as he loved his step-mother, she was very busy catching up on all the work she missed during her trip, and Kurt didn't want to burden her anymore with his problems.

Then, an idea occurred to Kurt. Maybe he could talk to a stranger. He had seen it many times in movies; strangers were sometimes the best listeners, and offered the best advice. Kurt knew that it might be a stupid idea, but his head kept telling him that it might be exactly what he needed. So he packed his things, and headed toward the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the parking lot and sent two texts. The first one was to Blaine. <em>Hey, I know we were planning on a movie night, be home a little late today; there's something I have to do. Can we make it tomorrow? –Kurt XO<em>

Then he sent another to Finn._ Finn, I'll be home late tonight. Maybe you could take my place in movie night with Blaine? –Kurt. _He left off the 'XO', that would have been awkward.

He wasn't surprised when both replied with practically the same message.

_Sure, no problem, honey. Everything okay? –Blaine XOXO_

_Yeah, sure. You okay, dude? –Finn_

He sent the same message back to both of them. _Everything's fine. Just want some time to myself. –Kurt_

He received Finn's reply almost immediately.

_Alright. Don't be home too late. –Finn_

Kurt rolled his eyes, then checked Blaine's message.

_That's fine, baby. See you tomorrow! –Blaine XOXO_

Kurt smiled. He got out and walked towards the coffee shop, hoping that someone with willing listening ears was inside.

* * *

><p>"Grande non-fat Mocha, please."<p>

"Sure, hon." The barista answered him. "It'll be up in a minute."

Kurt thanked her and paid for his coffee. When it was ready and in his hands, he scanned the shop. He spotted a young woman sitting at the far corner table, and empty seat in front of her, and an empty sheet of paper lying on the table. She had light brown, curly hair. _Almost as curly as Blaine's, _Kurt thought. She had bright blue eyes that Kurt could see across the shop, but as Kurt watched her, he saw that her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as she stared at the blank paper in front of her.

Kurt approached her confidently. "Hello."

She looked up, surprised, and acknowledged him. "Hi."

"Is this seat taken?" Kurt asked, signaling to the seat opposite her.

She shook her head, and gestured silently to the chair.

"What are you working on?" Kurt asked, forgetting that she was a complete stranger.

She frowned slightly. "Trying to figure out why you're sitting her talking to me like we're friends or something…"

Kurt bit his lip, suddenly thinking that this probably wasn't the best idea. "Listen, I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, I swear. But I'm having some relationship problems and I needed someone to talk to about it. And I don't know…talking to a complete stranger sounded like the best idea, because they could listen and give you advice, and then never have to see your idiotic face again. I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea, I'm gonna go…" He got up, red faced and wanting to bolt when she caught him by the arm.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're fine. It's actually not a stupid idea. I love meeting new people."

He smiled shyly at her. "Really?"

She grinned at him. "Sure! Now why don't you sit down and we can talk about those relationship issues you're having?"

Kurt still felt embarrassed, but he took his seat again anyway, thankful that she wasn't completely freaked out by him yet.

"You know…" She began. "You look a little familiar. Do you mind me asking what school you go to?"

Kurt answered after taking a sip of his coffee. "Dalton Academy, in Westerville."

The girl's face lit up. "I've seen you! You side outside by the garden almost every day. I go to Crawford, across the street!"

"Really? What are the odds?"

She laughed. "I know right? I'm Elizabeth, by the way."

Kurt stared at her, memories suddenly flooding his head. He gulped. "I love that name. I'm Kurt." And they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. And thank you, for the compliment. Most people call my Lizzy, though."

"It's a beautiful name." He told her.

She smiled. "So, are you going to tell me about this girlfriend or not?"

He swallowed again, suddenly fretting. What if she was homophobic? What if she would freak out when he told her about Blaine? What would she think if…

"Kurt?" She was looking at him, worried.

"Sorry! It's just…well it's actually my boyfriend."

He half expected her to get up and leave, but instead her smile only widened. "Oh, that's awesome! My brother is gay, too, so I think you'll find that I can be extremely helpful when it comes to that type of relationship advice. What's your guy's name?"

Kurt gaped at her. How had he managed to pick a girl that was as accepting and awesome as Lizzy? Streak of luck, he supposed.

"His name is Blaine. He's amazing. We're amazing. The thing is…this is my first real relationship, and I don't know how to tell if we are moving too fast or not."

She nodded, apparently listening intently to him. "How long have you known each other?"

Kurt shifted in his seat. "Um…almost two weeks?" It came out as an unintentional question.

She stared in disbelief. "You've known each other for two weeks and you're already dating? Damn, I wish my brothers' relationships were that easy. His always came with so much drama…"

Kurt chuckled. "I know it's going fast, but I kind of don't want it to stop. Everything is so new to me, and exciting. I just don't know if I'm supposed to slow things down, or not."

She contemplated his dilemma. "You guys aren't using the 'L' word yet, are you?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "No! No no no, nothing that far. I mean…we call each other 'honey' and 'baby', and we do a lot of making out. But nothing more than that."

His cheeks reddened when he realized that he was admitting things about his love life to someone he barely knew.

She giggled. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. We're teenagers! We want stuff, it's natural. Do you want my advice?"

He nodded.

"You're doing just fine. A little making out after the first week isn't bad. Hell, most people I know do that plus some of the first day! But seriously, if you guys want to take it slow, then don't move any faster for now. A relationship works if both people in it are comfortable with what they're doing. By the way you talk about you and Blaine, it seems you are comfortable making out. But if he suddenly asked you to take another step, say, a little more touchy-feely, would you be comfortable doing that?"

Kurt stared. This girl was extremely straight-forward, but she knew what she was talking about. Kurt decided that he liked her very much. He shook his head in answer to her question.

"See?" She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

He nodded. "Thank you. You've been very helpful, Lizzy. Honestly. I have to go, but if there's anything I can do for you, or if you just want to hang out sometime, please call me." He wrote his number down on a napkin and handed it to her.

She laughed. "Thank you, Kurt. Say, while we're on the topic of relationships, got any straight friends you could hook me up with?" She wiggled her eyebrows coyly. That's when an idea occurred to Kurt.

"Actually, I am going to this party on Friday…"

She interrupted him. "Kurt! I was kidding!"

"No, no, I want you to come! My old show choir group will be there, as well as a few of my friends from Dalton. You'd probably get along splendidly with some of the girls, and most of my straight male friends will be there as well."

She hesitated. "Kurt-I-"

"Please come. I want you to."

"I-okay."

"Cool! I'll text you the address!" He got up to leave, but stopped short. "Are you going to tell me what you were working on before I so rudely interrupted?" He asked her, pointing to the still-empty piece of paper on the table.

"Oh! It's nothing. It's actually kind of stupid."

Kurt gave her a pouty lip. "Tell me, new friend?"

She laughed. "Okay. I'm trying to write this music piece, as an…extracurricular sort of thing."

Kurt cocked his head to one side, suddenly interested. "You write music?"

"Try to write music." She corrected. "Nothing of mine is very good so far."

Kurt smiled gently. "I'm sure they're better than you think they are."

She scoffed. "I doubt it." But it's my dream job, so I'm not giving up on it."

He looked at her, surprised. "Writing music is your dream job?"

She looked shy. "Well…sort of. You know how when you play a video game you hear that epic music in the background? That's what I want to do, more than anything. It combines my two favorite hobbies, music and video games, so I just think it seems like the perfect career for me."

"It's not stupid. That's actually quite interesting. Do you mind me asking what your favorite video game is?"

"Easy!" She said brightly. "Anything related to Call of Duty. Sometimes I have whole marathons of that game in my room, and invite other gamers. It's awesome."

He smiled. "That's cool." _Very interesting, indeed. _"Well, I'll see you Friday, Lizzy. And thanks, again."

"No problem. I'll see you. Thanks for inviting me!"

He waved goodbye to her and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter, and my OC Lizzy. Let me know how I'm doing! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note**_

**-Sorry for the delay! I've been terribly busy lately. This is kind of a filler chapter as well, but it has lots of Klaine fluff, so hopefully it's not that bad of a filler.**

**-The last couple of chapters have had an enormous response when it comes to reviews and favorite/story alerts, as well as a mostly positive response to my OC Lizzy. Thank you all so much!**

**-I told myself that I wouldn't become subject to this, and I would be a complete crazy person to start a third fanfic, but the Anderberry prompt doesn't seem to want to leave my head. So, we'll see if I do something about that…**

**-Just letting you guys know, Jack and Eloise are Blaine's grandparent's names. Just so you know when I mention them.**

**-I just got a tumblr account, and I love reblogging a lot of things about Klaine. So if you have a Tumblr, go follow me! Since this thing is being stupid and won't let me post a link, my username is _singingwithouttongues_, and I'll try to post a link in my bio as well.**

**Okay, that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On Thursday night, Kurt was snuggled up on the couch with Blaine as they watched 'Beauty and the Beast'. Kurt sighed. He felt so comfortable with Blaine. Almost too comfortable, in fact. He had already pictured himself living with Blaine one day, marrying Blaine, raising kids with Blaine. He was falling hard and fast, and he would be lying if he said that it didn't scare him. Surely Blaine didn't already have those thoughts about the two of them?<p>

Blaine seemed to notice Kurt's lack of attention toward the movie, so he paused it and nudged Kurt slightly. "What's on your mind, Babe?"

Kurt looked hesitant. "It's just…nothing. It's stupid." And he turned his attention back to the paused TV screen.

But Blaine wasn't fooled. "Come on, you can tell me anything. What's the matter?" He persisted.

"I was…thinking. About my future." Kurt looked at Blaine timidly. "Our future."

Blaine nodded, silently urging him on.

Kurt continued. "I know that we've moved…fairly quickly in our relationship. At least it seems that way to me. I'm not complaining, but I want to know more about you. I want to know the things that make you want to punch someone, and the things that make you want to jump up and down in joy. I want to spend a long time with you, Blaine. As long as you want me around. But this is so new for me, and I think I'd like us to just get to know each other more." Kurt finished, hoping that Blaine would understand the point he was trying to make without getting offended. He felt nervous when he saw tears forming in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh, Blaine! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I shouldn't have said-"

"I'm a complete jerk." Blaine said abruptly.

Kurt looked shocked. "Why would you think that?"

Blaine sighed. He took Kurt's hands into his and squeezed them tightly as he turned to face Kurt. "Kurt, I'm so stupid. Here I am being selfish enough to call you my boyfriend when we haven't even been on a proper date yet!"

Kurt was not expecting that. "Well, we did sort of-" He started to say but Blaine cut him off.

"If you count that dinner we had at Breadstix as a date, then I definitely owe you." He looked at Kurt pleadingly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. What you've said makes so much sense. We need to learn more about each other. I want to memorize everything about you, down to the brand of moisturizer you use."

Kurt smirked. Blaine brought one of his hands up to cup Kurt's cheek. "I felt like I knew so much about you already, but thinking about it now, I barely know anything at all. And I plan on staying put, Kurt. For as long as YOU want me around, I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine as a tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine wiped it away with his thumb.

"So, I'm going to ask you properly. Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's overly charming manners. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "Of course I will. What did you have in mind?"

Blaine grinned. "That's for me to plan, and you to find out at the appropriate time."

Kurt chuckled. "You are so cheesy, you know that right?" Blaine just grinned.

Kurt then turned serious. "As long as we're together, whatever you plan will be perfect."

Blaine looked surprised. "Now who's sounding cheesy?"

Both laughed and snuggled closer. Blaine took his turn and pressed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek before settling his head in Kurt's lap, letting Kurt play with his curls as they finished their movie. Both realized that all of the making out they had done and would do would never compare to the intimacy they shared in that moment.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Carole came home from work to find Blaine curled up in Kurt's lap on the couch, both sound asleep.<p>

She pulled a blanket over the two boys just as Burt walked through the front door. She hurriedly rushed forward and pressed a finger to her lips before he could say anything. She motioned him forward and pointed silently to where his son and boyfriend were fast asleep on the couch.

"Do we have to wake them?"

"Carole, they have school tomorrow."

"Aww, Burt, I know. But look how comfortable they look together!"

Burt sighed and watched the two boys. It was then he noticed the slight tear tracks on both boys' cheeks. It made him wonder what had happened between the two of them. By the way they were snuggled close together, Burt figured that everything was fine, but he made a mental note to ask his son about it anyway.

"I'm so happy for Kurt." Carole whispered, beaming. "Blaine seems to really like him. I was watching the two of them at the table, the night Blaine came over for dinner. They're falling hard for each other, Burt."

Burt grimaced slightly. "I know. I saw them, too."

Burt wasn't sure how he felt about his son having a boyfriend, but he couldn't deny that he liked Blaine. He saw the look of admiration that came across Blaine's face whenever he looked at Kurt, and the way Kurt blushed whenever Blaine kissed him or held his hand. Burt was proud that Kurt had chosen someone like Blaine. He was what Kurt needed in his life.

Burt hesitated before answering Carole. "It's only nine. I'll call Jack and Eloise and let them know that Blaine will be staying here tonight. We'll wake him up early in the morning so that he can go home and get ready for school."

Carole smiled and nodded. She and Burt headed upstairs, leaving Blaine and Kurt in the living room still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tonight, then?" Kurt asked Blaine as he was getting ready to leave.<p>

Blaine had been woken up by Burt at six that morning. After a moment of confusion, he realized where he was and who was sleeping beside him. Blaine wasn't sure if he should feel elated that he had fallen asleep with Kurt, or scared that Burt had caught him asleep with Kurt. But Burt didn't say much about it. Burt told him that he had called Blaine's grandparents last night, and let them know that he would be home early that morning. Blaine had a newfound appreciation for Kurt's father. Blaine counted himself as one of the luckiest guys in the world. Not only did he have Kurt, but Burt and Carole were also the most loving and accepting parents that Blaine had ever met.

"Blaine?"

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Kurt was looking at him, confused.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "About what?"

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "About how lucky I am to have you." He answered, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled. "I feel the same way. But we really have to get ready for school."

Blaine groaned and pulled away. "Fine. I'll see you tonight. I can't wait to meet your friends!"

"Yeah, they are really excited to meet you as well. They said they have to, and I quote, 'check if he's worthy enough of someone as awesome as me'." He said, laughing.

Blaine grinned. "Well, I hope I meet their requirements."

Kurt kissed him quickly. "I'm sure you will. Now go!" And he shoved Blaine out the front door and closed it, leaving a gaping Blaine on the other side.

* * *

><p>Kurt returned home from Dalton at 4:30. The party was at seven, so that gave him plenty of time to pick out an outfit, and maybe call Blaine.<p>

By six, he was showered, dressed, and was styling his hair to the way he liked it best. Once he had deemed his hair perfect, he put on a coat of hairspray and pulled out his phone. He was surprised to find a text from Lizzy in his inbox.

_**Hey, Kurt. I can't wait to see you again tonight! Thanks for the invite, by the way! –Lizzy**_

He sent her a quick reply, telling her that he was glad she was coming. Kurt thought for a moment before sending a text to Santana.

_**You remember that I told you I was bringing a girl named Lizzy to the party tonight? Do you think that you and the other girls could try to make her feel welcome? Pretty please? –Kurt**_

He received a reply minutes later.

_**Sure thing. Maybe we can hook her up ;)**_

Kurt rolled his eyes. Knowing Santana, she would do just that.

Kurt glanced at the clock. 6:20. He figured he might as well leave early; it would give him a few minutes with Blaine before everyone else arrived. He drove his Navigator to Blaine's house, and, noticing that the front door was already open, walked in. "Blaine?" He called out.

"Kurt? Is that you?" He heard Blaine's voice from the second floor.

"Yeah!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt walked around while he waited for Blaine. Kurt had been here once before, to meet Blaine's grandparents, but he and Blaine had gone up to Blaine's bedroom quickly after the meeting, and Kurt hadn't had a chance to admire the large house. He took his time, looking at all of the pictures that adhered to the wall.

There was a picture of a young Jack and Eloise on their wedding day. Beside it, a picture of Blaine with his grandparents. Kurt guessed that Blaine was about fifteen in the picture. Next to that, a recent school picture of Blaine's.

Kurt glanced at a little round end table at the corner of the foyer. There was a small picture on it, which Kurt picked up. He saw a little boy, about two years old. Kurt had no doubt in his mind that the boy was Blaine, if the dark curls on his head were any indication. There was a man and a woman on either side of Blaine, smiling widely at the camera. The man had the same jet black hair as Blaine's, and the woman had the same soft features and charming smile.

"Hey, honey. You're early, not that I'm complaining." Blaine said, coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled gently at him before turning his head back to the photo.

"Blaine, are these your parents?"

Blaine looked long and hard at the picture before answering. "Yes."

Kurt bit his lip, wondering what would be the right thing to say. "You look a lot like them, if that's not overstepping."

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder. "You're not. I know I look like them. But I'm not like them at all."

Kurt put the photo down and turned to face Blaine. "I know you're not. I may not know yet what they did to you, but any parent who chooses not to be involved in their child's life is just cruel."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah. But I don't need them. I have Grandpa, Nan, and…" He kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. "I have you."

Kurt smiled. "You certainly do."

They held each other for another minute before Blaine spoke up. "So, shall I show you to the basement? You can help me set up the rest of the things for the party."

Kurt grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**So I hope you guys liked the fluff. Next chapter will be the party. **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note**_

**-Hey Lovely People! Yay for another update!**

**-Big thank you to anyone who followed me on Tumblr, or who found this story through Tumblr. Thanks!**

**-This is the longest chapter yet, and I say that in pain. The chapter just wanted to keep writing itself, and unfortunately my blistered hand suffered the repercussions of my six hour writing streak! This chapter includes sweet ND and Kurt reunions, other important friendship moments, and of course, Klaine. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee, any of the characters, or any artists or songs mentioned. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was going through the stack of cds that Blaine had placed next to the karaoke machine. <em>Katy Perry. Britney Spears. Rihanna. Lady Gaga. More Katy Perry. <em>

"You don't branch out much, do you Blaine?"

Blaine looked up. "Hey! Don't judge my choices. I have plenty of other cds in my room, but those have the best dance songs. I'm certainly not going to play my Disney soundtracks at a party full of high school seniors."

"Hm, probably not the best idea." Kurt said. "So…" Kurt batted his eyelashes seductively. "Which one of these songs were you planning on singing to me tonight?"

Blaine let out a low growl and answered his boyfriend in an equally seductive voice. "Guess you'll have to find out." And he smashed his lips into Kurt's forcefully. They stood in the middle of the basement floor, kissing until a voice broke up their moment.

"I'm totally cool with you guys sucking each other's faces in your alone time, but please save it around me."

They turned to see Finn in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Finn." Blaine said, his face flushed slightly.

"Hey. Everybody will be here soon. Santana and Brittany were right behind me, and I passed Sam's car on the way. From the looks of it, it was full."

Blaine nodded. "Awesome."

"The Warblers will be here in about ten minutes." Kurt informed them, checking his phone messages.

"Blaine, you want me to leave your front door open?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, man. I'll go up there in just a second to direct everybody to the right place."

Finn laughed. "Good idea. It would be so easy to get lost in this mansion."

Blaine nodded and went upstairs, leaving Kurt with Finn.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak for a minute, but then, after eyeing his step-brother, Finn spoke up. "You seem happy."<p>

Kurt sighed contently. "I haven't been this happy in a long time, Finn." He told the tall boy.

Finn nodded and clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm glad for you, dude."

Kurt smiled gratefully. "You sure it's not too weird for you?"

Finn chuckled. "Not too weird."

At that, Blaine returned, followed by Puck, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Rory.

"Hummel!" Puck's voice boomed out. Kurt grinned widely at seeing his old friends again. It made him feel relieved that they all looked like they were genuinely happy to see him. "Hello, Noah. Great to see you." He held out his hand for Puck to shake.

"No. None of that, bro." And Puck pulled him into a tight hug, which Kurt returned awkwardly.

Kurt was introduced to Rory, the glee club's newest member, before turning to greet the others.

"Good seeing you again, Kurt." Said Sam, shaking Kurt's hand.

"You, too." Kurt didn't know Sam very well. Sam had come to McKinley the same year that Kurt had transferred to Dalton, but Kurt had met the boy once when he had come over to his house to hang with Finn.

"What's up, Kurt?" Artie said.

"Good to see you, Artie."

"Likewise." The boy said, high-fiving Kurt.

Then, Kurt greeted Mike and Tina. Tina hugged him. "The other girls will be here soon. I'm glad you came, Kurt. We were all so excited to see you again." The shy girl told him.

He smiled at her. "The feeling is mutual."

Kurt finished greeting everybody and went to go stand with Blaine when he was stopped by Santana. "Doing alright, Porcelain?"

Kurt sighed heavily. "Yes. I'm fine. I just haven't seen these guys in years. It's a little difficult; I'm not going to lie."

She smiled at him. "Well, you seem to be doing well. Just wait until the other girls get here. Seeing you is all they've been talking about the past few days."

"Not really helping the nerves, San."

She smirked. "Wasn't trying to." And she walked off to go find Brittany.

Kurt shook his head and continued toward Blaine. "Hey, you." Blaine said, immediately wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist and kissing him. "How's it going?"

"Good." Kurt answered. "I think I made the right decision in coming tonight."

Blaine's arm tightened slightly around his boyfriend. "I think you did, too."

Kurt smiled lovingly before unwrapping himself from Blaine's grasp. "I'm going to go upstairs. The guys should be here soon."

Blaine nodded and whispered to him. "Don't be gone too long."

Kurt blushed before heading out of Blaine's basement.

* * *

><p>He made it upstairs just as Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff walked through the open door.<p>

"Hey guys!"

"Kurt!" Nick called out.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! Look what we brought!" David exclaimed, grinning widely as he and Wes held up two cases of beer.

"Guys! This was a no alcohol party! I told you that." Kurt scolded them, exasperated.

"Oh, calm down, Kurt. We bought two twelve packs. That's barely one for each person. And it's just beer." Jeff reasoned.

"Yeah. And we figured that if we were the ones who broke the rules and brought it, you're friends would like us better!" Wes said.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, it could've been worse. I know Puck will be bowing at your feet.

Jeff grinned. "So, are you going to introduce us to your boy?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah, I-" But he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Mercedes' car pull up into the driveway. "Why don't you guys head on down, I'll be there in a minute."

They shrugged. "Sure, no problem. See you soon." David said.

And the four descended downstairs.

Kurt turned around and stared out the door as Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn made their way out of the car and slowly up towards the house, whispering to each other. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms around himself as he watched them. Kurt was glad that the three had decided to look past their differences and become friends. According to Finn, the three were almost inseparable now.

They walked into the house and all three stopped in their tracks when they saw him.

"Hi girls." Kurt said.

The three stared at him for another silent moment. Rachel was the first to move forward. She flung her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes to reach him. "Kurt, it is a pleasure to see you again. You're still singing right? We should get together for another duet soon! Have you started applying for college yet? I've already applied at-"

"Oh, Rachel, please stop it! You're going to scare him away before we even get him back! Hello, Kurt. It's great to see you again."

"Hi, Quinn. You look great."

She beamed. "Thanks, Hon." She said before moving aside, leaving Kurt face to face with Mercedes.

"Hey, Boo."

She grinned. 'Hey, white boy. How's it going?"

He looked at the three of them. "Great. Now that I've seen all my girls again."

They all smiled and shared a big group hug that was interrupted by Blaine coming up the stairs. "Hey, guys. We're gonna vote on a game to play to kickstart this party. Why don't you guys come down here?"

The girls nodded and followed Blaine downstairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw a bright blue car pull up outside the house. So he lingered in the foyer for another minute, knowing it was Lizzy.

Sure enough, the bubbly girl appeared on the doorstep a minute later. "Hey Kurt!"

He smiled. "Hey there. You're just in time. Everyone is voting on a game to play."

"Awesome!" She answered.

"Yeah, come on." And he led her downstairs.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Kurt!" Finn said as Kurt and Lizzy appeared in the basement. "We've decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. You-" But Finn stopped short when he saw the girl behind Kurt. His lips turned up in a lopsided grin. "Who's this?"<p>

"Guys, this is Lizzy. She goes to Dalton's sister school. And she's pretty awesome."

Lizzy blushed and waved to everybody.

Finn kept his gaze on the girl. "Well, glad you could come, Lizzy. Hope you have a good time tonight. Come on, you can sit beside Kurt and me."

She smiled enthusiastically. "Okay, cool."

Finn kept grinning, but tore his gaze away from Lizzy to address Kurt again. "So, are you in?"

Kurt snorted. Here he was, in a room full of senior highschoolers, who insisted on playing some party game that they had been playing since 5th grade. But he relented, when he saw all of the pleading looks he was receiving. "Alright, I'll play."

They cheered as Kurt took a seat between Blaine and Lizzy. Blaine reached a hand across Kurt and held it out to Lizzy. "Hi, I'm Blaine."

Recognition dawned on Lizzy's face as she shook Blaine's hand. "Ah, the famous boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you." Then, she leaned over and whispered to Kurt. "You're very lucky."

Kurt giggled and whispered back. "I know."

"Kurt!" Puck's voice called from across the room. "I love these guys! You have the best friends ever!" He said, beer bottle in hand while he laughed with Wes and David.

Kurt smirked. Somehow he had known that those two would get along best with Puck. Kurt spotted Nick and Jeff getting drinks, and waved them over.

"Blaine, this is Nick and Jeff. They're a couple."

Blaine's face lit up. "Really? That's amazing. How long have you two been together?"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other lovingly. "Two months, officially." Jeff said. "But we've been best friends since we were six."

Blaine grinned widely as he and Kurt watched the two share a kiss. "You know, Blaine," Nick said, "You have a wonderful boyfriend. Really. You two are really lucky to have what you have. It took Jeff and I forever to acknowledge our feelings for each other. Don't let him go, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. "I don't plan on it!"

And Kurt blushed for what felt like the millionth time as Blaine planted another kiss on his lips.

"Alright, everybody. Gather around. Time to get this party started!" Santana called out, and everybody formed a large circle on the floor, placing Puck's now empty beer bottle in the middle.

Kurt leaned over to Lizzy. "How good are you with names?"

She shrugged. "Not too bad."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. The girl who just yelled at everybody is Santana. She is a bitch, and she owns it. She's also my best friend. The blonde girl beside her is Brittany. The two of them are dating."

When they were all ready, Santana took the first turn. "Hm, let's see who's gonna get lucky enough to be stuck with me." She spun the bottle, and it landed on Rory.

The boy smirked and eyed Santana. "Never felt luckier."

She smiled. "Don't be gettin' any ideas, Irish." And they walked into the closet. Seven minutes later, the door opened, and a smug looking Santana walked out. Rory followed closely behind. "Got lucky!" He said, pointing to the lipstick print on his cheek.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Brittany took her turn, and it landed on Sam. "Yay!" She clapped, and Sam grinned.

"Watch it, Trouty Mouth!" Santana warned as Sam followed Brittany to the closet.

"Trouty Mouth?" Lizzy asked Kurt.

"Sam." Kurt answered. "Check out the size of his mouth when he comes back."

And, when Sam and Brittany returned, Lizzy raised her eyebrows. "Indeed." She said.

Kurt and Blaine covered their mouths to stifle their laughter.

More of the kids took their turns. Artie was paired with Quinn, followed by Tina with Wes, and Mercedes and Santana. As each person took their turns, Kurt took the time to familiarize Lizzy with some of their names.

After Rachel finished her turn with Puck, it was Blaine's turn. He spun the bottle. It landed on Santana. "Looks like I'm just all kinds of popular tonight!" She exclaimed. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly before following Santana into the closet.

They sat silently, almost shoulder to shoulder for a minute or so, until she turned towards him. "You're taking good care of Porcelain, right?"

Blaine looked at her, surprised. "Of course I am." He answered. "He makes me incredibly happy.

She smiled. "I know. I can see it in both of your faces."

They sat in silence for another minute, before she spoke again. "Are you falling for him?" She asked.

Blaine blushed. "Santana, we've known each other for like, three weeks."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I knew the minute I laid eyes on Brittany that I felt something for her, and always would. It's natural to have those feelings."

He kept silent, but she urged him on. "You can tell me, you know. I'm not the kind of person who would just blurt something out like that. If you aren't ready to tell him, then it's not my place to do so either."

Blaine wasn't sure why this girl seemed to have such a soft spot when it came to Kurt, but he was glad that his boyfriend had someone like Santana as his best friend. She seemed to really care. He looked at her to see that she was still awaiting his answer to her question. "Yes, I think I'm falling for him. I can't imagine my life without him."

She smiled. "Good to know." And at that, the door opened, letting them know that their time was up. Blaine sat back down next to Kurt.

"What did you guys do?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, just talk about you." Blaine teased.

Kurt wanted to press the subject further, but it was his turn, so he temporarily dropped it and spun the bottle. It landed on Jeff.

He and Jeff didn't do much; just talked about their boyfriend's little quirks. When Kurt returned to the circle, he nudged Lizzy beside him. "Your turn, Miss." He said.

She nodded and spun the bottle, which landed right beside her. "Finn!" She said happily.

"Awesome!" Finn said, and the two made their way over.

"They would make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled. "Yes, indeed." He replied, crossing his fingers. Blaine laughed.

Six minutes later, the two emerged laughing hard. "Kurt! This girl is so awesome! Can she come to our house more often?"

Kurt didn't look surprised at how well they had taken to each other. Lizzy reminded Kurt of a female version of Finn in some ways. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Finn."

Finn blushed. "Oh, yeah, maybe." And everybody laughed again, including Lizzy.

* * *

><p>After finishing their game of Seven Minutes, the group collectively agreed to break out the karaoke machine. Rachel went first, of course. She sung a slow ballad that made everyone almost fall asleep.<p>

After she finished, Blaine and Brittany got up onto the makeshift stage. Blaine held the microphone to his mouth. "Brittany and I are going to do a song by the legendary Britney Spears. For my part, this is dedicated to my sexy, amazing boyfriend, Kurt. Enjoy."

And he flipped on the machine. Britney's "(Drop Dead) Beautiful" started playing. Blaine and Brittany took turns singing the lines, while everyone else danced around the floor.

Kurt eyed his boyfriend swinging his hips sexily as he sang.

_Look at you, Look at you. Be my sweetie, be my honey tonight._

_Look at you, Look at you. Be my sweetie, be my honey tonight. _

_Cause you're beautiful, drop dead beautiful, drop dead beautiful, drop dead beautiful. Drop, drop dead beautiful, drop dead beautiful, drop dead beautiful, you're some kind of fine._

Blaine went into his high pitched voice as he sang the next part, eyes never leaving Kurt's.

_Boy you know, you're beautiful. I know you heard it before. _

_Boy you know, you broke the mold. Nobody even come close. You're some kind of fine._

Kurt watched Brittany and Blaine finish the song, complete with Blaine grinding against Brittany. Once Blaine made his way toward Kurt, the latter boy smashed their lips together. Blaine returned the kiss with pure passion.

When Kurt pulled back, he breathed heavily and whispered to Blaine. "Were you trying to kill me up there?"

Blaine grinned seductively. "Did it work?"

Kurt responded by pulling Blaine away from everybody else and pushing him into the little closet in the corner, locking the door behind him and attacking Blaine's lips with his own once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Woohoo, Kurt and Blaine are getting sexy ;)**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Britney Spears' (Drop Dead) Beautiful is a song that I'd love to see Brittany and Blaine sing on Glee, even though I know it probably won't happen. **

**Anyway, I'll update soon, I promise! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note**_

**New update! A little later than I would've wanted, but at least it's here.**

**I had no idea where to begin this chapter, so I decided that a little time jump would be the best for this story. This chapter starts about 3 weeks after the party. **

**It's also my birthday today, so if you don't usually review, then do it. It'll be the best birthday present! Haha ;)**

**Just so you guys know, the ND won their Sectionals, and the Warblers won theirs, which was two weeks after.**

**Anyway, thanks everyone who is still reading this!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous. More nervous than he had been performing in front of thousands of people at Sectionals last week. Tonight was his date night with Blaine. Gorgeous, dapper, bow tie addicted Blaine. Blaine had promised that it would be a magical date, even though he didn't reveal where or what it was going to be.<p>

Kurt checked himself in the mirror for the thousandth time. Blaine had told him to dress in something warm, comfortable, and simple. This made Kurt extremely curious as to what his crazy boyfriend was planning to do. Definitely not a fancy restaurant, Kurt thought. He checked the clock again.

6:50. Blaine had been extremely adamant that their date should start at seven p.m., no earlier, no later. He had also taken down the calendar in Kurt's room, telling him to ask no questions. Kurt had noticed that Burt and Carole had also taken theirs down as well, which really puzzled Kurt. What was so important about this particular Friday? Of course, Kurt had asked Blaine that same question, but, just as Kurt had figured, Blaine only told him to 'wait and see'.

So Kurt waited, and waited, and today was the day he would see. The doorbell rang right as Kurt's clock turned seven. Kurt smirked at Blaine and his promptness. He made his way downstairs and opened the door to see Blaine standing there with a huge smile on his face. He had on a simple pair of jeans, along with a tight gray t-shirt under a green and gray striped cardigan.

"What? No bow tie?" Kurt mocked.

Blaine grinned. "Not tonight! Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely. You've been keeping this from me for way too long! Come on Blaine, I'm dying here. Just give me a little hint?"

Blaine just laughed and took Kurt's hand, leading him to his Mustang and opening up the door for Kurt. "Come on, Baby."

* * *

><p>They drove for about twenty minutes before Blaine handed Kurt a long, silk cloth. "Put this on." He instructed.<p>

Kurt groaned. "Must I?" Blaine nodded. So Kurt sighed and blindfolded himself. He sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's car while Blaine drove for another five or so minutes. When

Kurt heard Blaine put the car in park and get out, he called out to the empty car. "Blaine?"

Suddenly, his door was pulled open. "Kurt. Don't get out yet. Wait here for a few minutes, and I'll come and get you. Okay."

Kurt really didn't feel okay with that, but, sensing he had no choice, he nodded. "Ok."

He heard his door close once more and the trunk to Blaine's car pop open. He heard Blaine rummaging around in the trunk. _What the hell is he doing back there? _Kurt thought. He wanted so desperately to take a peek out of the blindfold to at least see where they were, but he knew that he would feel awfully guilty if he ruined Blaine's surprise. So he waited, as patiently as he could.

Kurt could hear the excitement in his boyfriend's voice, and felt Blaine's hand clasp his as he got out of the car. "Can I take this damn thing off now, Blaine?"

"Yes." Blaine said and Kurt felt relieved. The suspense had been killing him.

He took off the blindfold and was surprised at how dark it had gotten in the last fifteen minutes. He then took in his surroundings. They were surrounded by several large trees, and a small hill sat in front of them. "Were you really kidnapping me, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled and took his hand. "Come on!" And Blaine dragged Kurt to the bottom of the small hill. "We're going to climb that?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yes." Blaine answered. "It's easier than it looks."

And it was easier than Kurt had originally thought, because it wasn't a very steep hill. They reached the top two minutes later. Kurt looked around before spotting a small picnic set-up on the top of the hill, under a large tree. He gasped.

There was a traditional checkered picnic blanket, which was covered with several types of food. There were two pillows lying on the ground, side by side. Attached to the tree, and tied up by several ropes was a makeshift tent of blankets, with additional blankets and pillows lying inside it. The last things Kurt noticed were the two candles that lit up the little spot, along with a small bouquet of roses that sat in the center of everything. "Blaine!" Kurt breathed. "Are you for real?"

Blaine chuckled. "Do you like it, Babe?"

Kurt was almost speechless. "It's so beautiful." He paused. "I thought you said you were bad at romance?"

"Well, I may have watched a few romantic movies and consulted a dozen different girls for some help." He answered sheepishly. "Is this alright for a first date?"

Kurt laughed. "I hope I never have another boyfriend, because I don't think anything could compare to what you've done for me!"

Blaine smiled widely. "I'm so glad you like it. But, I should warn you, this isn't the last of it. I have a few surprises for you tonight. Should we eat now?"

Kurt gaped at Blaine. "There can't possibly be more."

Blaine only giggled and let Kurt over to the candlelit spot.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he examined all of the food that Blaine had lain out on the blanket. There were threw his arms around Blaine and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, so much." He smiled and kissed Blaine sweetly.

After their embrace, both began eating the delicious feast that Blaine had prepared. They sat side by side, and ate quietly, stealing glances at each other every so often. Kurt honestly had never felt happier in his life.

* * *

><p>Finally, when they finished eating, Kurt cleared up the picnic things while Blaine took two thick blankets from his "tent" and laid them out on the ground. He lay down with his head on one of the pillows, motioning for Kurt to lie down beside him. Kurt did so, and curled himself into Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and both lay silently as they watched the stars. "So…" Blaine began. "Tell me something I don't know about you, Kurt."<p>

Kurt sighed happily. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything." Blaine answered. "Anything and everything."

Kurt thought for a minute. "Well, I use to be chubby. Back in middle and early high school. I had quite a baby face."

Blaine looked surprised. "Seriously?"

When Kurt nodded he laughed. "I would have never guessed that." Kurt laughed along with Blaine. "Tell me something else." Blaine said.

Kurt continued. "I was a cheerleader back in Freshman year."

Blaine coughed loudly and looked at Kurt unbelievingly. "Are you kidding me?" He rasped. Kurt shook his head. "Do you…happen to still have the uniform?" He asked Kurt shyly.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, I do."

Blaine breathed. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter."

Kurt full on laughed now. "Now tell me something about you, Baby."

This time, Blaine took a minute to think. "Can it be something really personal?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

Blaine nodded and sighed. "I came out when I was thirteen. I had…always known who I was, but I didn't start embracing it until then. My mother left us shortly after I came out. My father…wasn't exactly accepting of who I had become. He only tolerated it. Still, I knew he was disappointed in me. He almost never spoke to me unless it was absolutely necessary. He drank a lot. A year later, my father outed me to many of his business partners at a party he hosted. He was borderline drunk, and he didn't really know what he was saying. He called me a fag." Blaine felt Kurt wince at the word, but continued. "That's when I truly realized that he didn't really love me for who I was. So that's when I came to live with Grandpa and Nan. They love me, they accept me, and they make me feel wanted. When I moved in with them, it was the first time I felt truly happy with my life."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, if that were possible. "Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry about your parents."

Blaine smiled. "Don't be. I have plenty to be grateful for. And I've found you. I've found a whole new level of happiness."

Kurt laughed. "That is so cheesy, Blaine."

Blaine laughed too. "I know. But it's true."

And they laid there in silence, enjoying the company of one another. Blaine started humming a song from 'Wicked', and Kurt joined him.

All of the sudden, Kurt bolted upright, surprising Blaine. "Blaine! I just saw a shooting star! Did you see it?"

Blaine only laughed.

Kurt looked him. "I'm being serious! It was really th- Oh my god there's another one!"

Blaine sat up, doubling over in laughter. "What the hell is so funny?" Kurt asked, frustrated. Blaine pointed at the sky. Kurt turned his attention toward it and gasped. Star after star was falling from the sky, one after the other. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Kurt had ever seen. "Oh!" He breathed.

"That's the other surprise. There is a meteor shower tonight. That's why I took your calendar down, and asked Burt and Carole to do the same. I didn't want you figuring it out. I wanted us to have a front row seat, so here we are."

Kurt giggled. He honestly couldn't think of a single flaw in Blaine at the moment. Blaine was perfect. And Blaine was all his. "It's beautiful." Kurt said, marveling at the lit up sky.

"You're beautiful." He heard Blaine say beside him. Kurt turned around to face Blaine and smiled. Blaine moved a lock of hair off of Kurt's face and whispered. "Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt sighed, relishing Blaine's touch.

Blaine hesitated. "Is it too soon to say I love you?"

Kurt smiled widely. "Why don't you try and find out?"

Blaine chuckled as he held Kurt's face in his hands. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. There were only four words that could describe the way he felt right now, and he said them. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine beamed, and both boys shared a passionate, heartfelt kiss under the shooting stars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**I know this chapter was incredibly cheesy, but sometimes that's just the best way to go! Next chapter will be another small time jump, probably another three week one. So, thanks for reading! I love you all! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello again lovelies. **

**The next 1 possibly 2 chapters will be sort of fillers, as I have a sort of angsty arc coming up. Not too much angst, I promise! Just a little sad. Don't sue me. **

**Anyway, I figured I've been dwelling a tad too much on Klaine, and I wanted to give Blaine/Finn some more time, so this chapter has a little bit more Blaine/Finn friendship in it. This chapter also starts three weeks after the last one. It is now mid December.**

**As we are coming up on 150 reviews, I wanted to give a special shout-out to anyone who has ever reviewed this story more than once. And also to some of my faithful readers who review almost every chapter! You guys mean the world to me!**

**Okay, enough sentimental shit. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious, Blaine."<p>

Blaine nodded his head insistently.

"So, you're honestly telling me that you like Valentine's Day more than Christmas?"

"Yes, Kurt. That's exactly what I'm telling you. I mean Christmas is wonderful and all, but nothing beats Valentine's Day, with all the sappiness and sweetness that comes with it. I don't see how anyone could hate such a romantic day."

Kurt snorted. "Umm, maybe the people who don't have a valentine? Or someone by their side to do those sweet, sappy, romantic things with." Kurt retorted, quoting Blaine.

Blaine smirked. "Well, that's one thing you won't have to worry about this year."

Kurt couldn't suppress a grin. "I guess Valentine's Day will be a little more tolerable for me this year."

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. After kissing Blaine back, Kurt insisted that they finish decorating the Hummel-Hudson's Christmas tree. They had already put the lights on, and Kurt was now unloading box after box of ornaments from a large storage bin. They started with the red and silver balls, making sure they covered the tree evenly. Then they moved to the personal ornaments.

Blaine grinned every time he saw an ornament with Kurt's name on it. There was a 'baby's first Christmas' ornament of Kurt's, as well as a small gold star that had his name engraved in it.

"Christmas gift from Rachel. I swear, that girl and her gold star addiction." Kurt remarked, shaking his head.

Blaine chuckled. After putting up most of the ornaments, Blaine picked up a small box that looked as if it had been set aside. "What's this, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "You can open it. But please be careful."

Very carefully, as Kurt had instructed, Blaine opened the tiny box and took out a single ornament. It was a small, red picture frame. The border was decorated in tiny pink hearts. Blaine looked at the picture inside. He recognized Kurt, as a little boy, maybe three or four years old.

Smiling next to him was a beautiful woman. Blaine sucked in a breath. This woman had the same chesnut brown hair and sparkling blue-green eyes as Kurt's. "It's your mom." Blaine said. It wasn't a question.

Kurt stood at his side. "Yes." He whispered.

"You look just like her."

Kurt nodded silently. "Here." And Blaine held the ornament out to Kurt, who took it and held it in the palm of his hand, staring at the picture.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say at the moment, so he remained quiet until Kurt spoke. "This is always the last ornament I put on. I- I miss her. So much."

Blaine moved to wrap his arms around Kurt from behind, and laid his chin on Kurt's shoulder, still silent.

"She would have loved you, you know. She always told me that good manners and a charming personality were extremely important. She said that when it came time for me to start dating, I should never settle for less than the very best. She said that's what I deserve."

Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the shoulder. "I couldn't agree more. How am I doing so far?" He whispered.

Kurt turned his body around so that he was facing Blaine, still wrapped in the shorter boy's arms. "You're perfect." Kurt answered. "Blaine? Will you help me put this on the tree?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the ornament.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, shocked. "Are- are you sure? I mean, Kurt, it's special. It's your-"

"Blaine. You're special to me. And I want you to do this with me."

Blaine gulped. "As long as you're sure."

Kurt nodded and walked over to the tree with Blaine. Together, they put Kurt's ornament onto the tree. Blaine saw a single tear roll down Kurt's cheek and stepped closer to him. He kissed Kurt's cheek where the tear had fallen, before moving to his lips. As they kissed, both boys knew that it wasn't a kiss of passion. It was a kiss of comfort, and it was exactly what they both needed. "I love you." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.

Before Blaine could answer, a voice cut in from the doorway. "I love you, too Kid." Both boys turned to see Burt standing there, watching them. Kurt turned beet red, while Blaine chuckled. Burt strode across the room to examine the tree. "It looks great, boys." He took the corner of the little picture frame ornament in the middle, held it in his hand and smiled. "Really great."

He turned to Kurt and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded solemnly. "I'm fine." He replied, taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine squeezed it lightly for reassurance.

"Come here." Burt said.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand briefly to give his father a hug. After a brief moment, they broke apart, but only so that Burt could address Blaine. "Come in here, Blaine. You're practically my son, too."

Blaine felt momentarily overwhelmed at Burt's words and gesture, but, after seeing Kurt's reassuring smile, he walked over confidently to join the two men in their embrace.

* * *

><p>Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine sat in the Hummel-Hudson's living room, enjoying dessert and coffee along with Jack and Eloise.<p>

"It was lovely to have the two of you over tonight!" Carole gushed to the older couple.

Jack nodded politely, while Eloise addressed Carole more enthusiastically. "I rather enjoyed myself. Carole, dear, maybe we could make this a more regular occurrence? I'd love to get to know your family more. And from the way my Blaine looks at your son, I can tell that our families will be attached for quite some time."

Blaine and Kurt both blushed at her statement. Carole nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

Jack spoke up. "We should be going. It was good to see you again, Kurt. Nice to meet you, Finn." He said, shaking hands with the tall boy. "Burt, Carole, thank you for dinner. I'm sure if Eloise and Blaine have anything to say about, we'll be over again very soon."

Burt chuckled. "Anytime." He said, walking their guests to the front door. Eloise turned back to her grandson. "Blaine, sweetie, when can we expect you home?"

Blaine looked up. "Oh, uh…Finn and Kurt and I were going to watch a movie, I'll be home afterward?"

They both nodded. "That's fine. Have fun boys!"

"Thanks!" The three boys chorused.

* * *

><p>After Jack and Eloise had left and Burt and Carole had retired to their bedroom early, Finn, Kurt and Blaine sat around discussing what movie they wanted to watch.<p>

"I don't feel like watching anything we own." Kurt complained.

"I could go to the movie store and see if they've got anything new worth watching." Finn offered.

Kurt contemplated the idea, before nodding. "But, please don't get anything with high levels of action. You know I only watch those if I have to."

Blaine spoke up. "I could go with you, Finn. That way I can help you pick something that suits all of our tastes." He volunteered.

Finn nodded. "Cool. Kurt, take care of the popcorn while we're gone?"

Kurt looked disbelievingly at his step-brother. "You can't be serious, Finn! You already had dinner and dessert. You can't possibly still be hungry!"

As if on cue, Finn's stomach gave a low growl. Blaine laughed, but Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't believe him!" Kurt exclaimed to Blaine. "He's like a bottomless pit!"

All of them laughed, quietly so they wouldn't disturb Burt and Carole.

"So, you'll take care of it, Kurt?"

Kurt groaned. "Fine. I'll make it! Now go! And get something decent!" He called out as Blaine and Finn made their way out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn had gone around the movie store twice, looking for anything that would spark the interests of all three boys. Blaine and Finn could agree on something easily, but every time they thought about what Kurt would say, they put their selection back on the shelf.<p>

"You know, around this time of year, I'd go with a Christmas movie." A voice said behind them.

Blaine and Finn turned around to see a familiar curly-haired brunette, smiling warmly at them. "Lizzy!" Blaine exclaimed. "How are you?"

She laughed. "I'm great, Blaine! How's Kurt?"

"He's doing great. We were actually trying to pick out a movie that the three of us could watch tonight, but we keep coming up short on ideas."

She grinned and looked over Blaine's shoulder to glance at Finn, who was just standing there, smiling at her. "Hey Finn!" She said.

Finn blushed, which was a sight Blaine found odd. He'd never seen Finn blush, not even when Rachel spoke to him. He made a mental note to tease Finn about it later.

"Oh, uhh hi. Great to- great to see uhh…you."

Blaine smirked, amused at Finn's sudden inability to form words.

"Likewise!" She said.

Blaine looked at the stack of DVDs and games that Lizzy was carrying. "Stocking up, are we?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Just getting a few games here. Oh! And this." She held up a movie from her stack.

"Elf!" Finn exclaimed. "I love that movie!"

She nodded. "Me, too. It's my favorite Christmas movie."

"Hey, Finn." Blaine spoke. "Why don't we get that to rent tonight? I'm sure Kurt wouldn't object to that."

"Yeah, sure." Finn answered his best friend, eyes never leaving Lizzy.

"I'll go get it." Blaine said, walking away, leaving Finn to strike up small talk with Lizzy.

"What all do you have there?" Finn asked, nodding towards Lizzy's stack of games.

"Oh! Some Super Mario, a new racing game that I thought looked awesome, and the new Call of Duty. I let my friend borrow my copy of it weeks ago, and I have yet to see it return."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, I'd probably never want to return it, either."

She giggled. "Umm….maybe we could hang out sometime, have a game marathon or something."

"Yes!" Finn said, probably a little too excitedly. "That'd be awesome!"

"Great!" She said as Blaine returned, carrying the movie. "I'll see you soon, Finn. Good to see you again, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "You, too. I'll tell Kurt you said hello."

"Thanks! Bye guys!" She said, waving to them. Both boys waved back."

* * *

><p>On the drive back to the Hummel-Hudson's home, Blaine nudged Finn a little from the passenger seat. "So…"<p>

Finn looked over a little too innocently. "What?"

"Dude!" Blaine yelled. "You totally have a crush!"

Finn shook his head. "Nah, that's ridiculous. I think…she's pretty, that's all. And I really like her hair. Oh! And the way she knows all about video games and stuff." Finn continued to gush about Lizzy, as Blaine sat listening to his friend, amused.

For someone who "didn't like" the girl, he sure had a lot of things he liked about her. Blaine knew the expression on Finn's face all too well. It was the same expression he got whenever he was around Kurt. And there was only one word to describe it: Lovestruck.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Finn had finally stopped gushing about Lizzy. "Yep, so not a crush, Finn. I can't believe I even thought about it in the first place." Blaine said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Finn dropped his head, silently admitting defeat. Blaine laughed and climbed out of Finn's truck. "Come on. I really, really want some popcorn." Blaine said. "Just please don't tell Kurt I said that."

* * *

><p>When the credits began rolling, Kurt sat up from his spot on Blaine's lap. "I love that movie. You guys did well."<p>

Blaine grinned. "Well, you can think Lizzy for the idea."

Kurt looked confused. "Lizzy?"

"Oh yeah!" Blaine had forgotten to tell Kurt about their run-in with the girl. "We saw Lizzy at the movie store. She gave us the idea to get this one. She says hi, by the way."

"Oh. That's cool. I keep meaning to text her sometime to see if we can hang out."

Blaine chuckled. "I think your brother already beat you to that."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You're gonna hang out with her?"

"Uhh…yeah. We talked about it." Finn replied, never looking up.

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning glare. Blaine nodded, affirming Kurt's suspicions by silent conversation. Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Okay, that's that.**

**I forgot to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! You made my day! **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note**_

**Hiya! Welcome back. Not much to say. I am constantly blown away by the hits and reviews that I continue to receive on this story, so thanks to each and every one of you! I love you all!**

**One other thing, I am halfway through writing a Klaine/Niff/Wevid one-shot, so if you're a fan of those three, then look for that to be up soon!**

* * *

><p>It was exactly one week until Valentine's Day. Kurt was freaking out, having not yet found the perfect gift for Blaine.<p>

_You don't have to get me anything, Kurt. _Blaine had said. But Kurt had just looked at him ridiculously. Of course he had to get Blaine something. Blaine was his boyfriend, and it was Valentine's Day, which also happened to be Blaine's favorite holiday. Kurt knew that the gift had to be something unique and special.

So, on this particular Saturday, Kurt and Santana were heading to downtown Lima for some serious shopping. Santana wanted to check out a few of the antique shops there. Kurt wasn't sure where he wanted to look, but at this point, he'd try anywhere. Kurt dressed comfortably, yet still fashionably, of course. When he finished, he heard Santana pull up in his driveway and honk her car horn impatiently. He quickly made his way out the front door and climbed into her car.

"Greetings, Lady."

Kurt sighed. "San, we talked about that nickname. What is it going to take for you to stop calling me that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll stop if you tell me how damn hot I look in this outfit."

She gestured to what she was wearing, which consisted of red skinny jeans and a long sleeve black top with strategic cut-outs. She topped off her outfit with a white belt and wavy curls.

Kurt was impressed. Santana usually dressed nicely, but she really did look extra nice today. "Very nice. What's the occasion?"

"Shopping with my bestie, of course." She said nonchalantly, but Kurt didn't buy it. He raised his eyebrows, silently questioning her.

She seemed to sense her defeat, and sighed. "There's some new guy at McKinley, and he has the hots for Britts. I've been trying to make sure she knows she's taken."

Kurt raised the corner of his lip up sympathetically. "Hon, if she chooses some new kid that will be gone like that…" He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "…over the one person who has loved her since middle school, then she's an idiot."

Normally, Santana would have slapped the shit out of anyone who called Brittany an idiot, but she knew that Kurt didn't mean it cruelly in this case, so she let it slide. "I know. But, even though we've been dating for over a year, she still calls herself bisexual. I just…don't want to lose her."

Kurt rarely saw this afraid, emotional side of Santana. "I don't think you will, Sweetie. Britt loves you just as much as you love her. Just be yourself. Although I'm not opposing the new look, because it's a very hot outfit indeed." He said, trying to lighten her mood. It worked.

She laughed and gave him a quick hug. When she pulled away, he smiled at her. "What do you say we get this shopping trip started, go out and find the perfect gifts for our loves, come back and crash in my room with cookie dough ice-cream and CSI?"

She giggled. "Don't you have plans with your boyfriend?" She asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Finn and Blaine have an away football game tonight. They said I could stay at home for this one, as long as I come to the championship one next week. They're so sure they're going to win tonight."

She nodded her head. "Then your plan sounds wonderful." She put the car in reverse and backed out. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Santana parked her car on a street corner and she and Kurt began to walk through downtown Lima. They walked into every little shop that looked worth checking out.<p>

It was now almost 1 p.m., and both had come up short in finding the perfect gifts. They decided to stop and half lunch at a little café in the middle of downtown. They both ordered chicken salad, and sat down at an outside table, already exhausted and fairly disappointed.

"I thought I would have found something by now." Kurt groaned.

Santana nodded. "I know. I'm starting to think maybe we should just go with it when they say 'you don't have to get me anything'."

Kurt playfully slapped her. "San, you know that nobody really means it when they say that."

She sighed. "I know. I just don't know what to get for a girl whose only wish in this world is to have her cat poop candy bars!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. "I thought Blaine's Christmas gift was hard, but this is ten times worse! It's our first Valentine's Day together. I mean…Blaine's grandparents are rich; they buy him practically everything. He loves music, but he already owns every instrument ever made! I want something personal, but-"

"Wait, Kurt!" Santana suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I've got it! You know that little music store that we went in?"

Kurt nodded.

"I saw an advertisement in there. I didn't even think it was a good idea until now. They do personalized musical arrangement books. You pick an instrument you want the arrangements for, songs you want included in the book, and they'll put it all together. You can even personalize the cover."

Kurt's eyes lit up. It sounded perfect. He was glad that Santana had noticed the advertisement. "That's perfect!" He said.

She grinned. "Yeah. Especially since you guys seem to be singing cheesy songs to each other every time you're around one another. It's sickeningly cute."

He rolled his eyes, but inside he was grinning, because she was right. He and Blaine did sing to each other quite a bit. That made his gift even more perfect. "Hurry up, finish your lunch. We have to go get that book!"

She started to protest his rushing her, but when she saw the excited expression on his face, she melted a little, and finished her chicken salad quickly.

They walked back to the music store and were greeted by the burly, bald man who had helped them earlier. "Back again?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if you still do these personalized music books here." Kurt asked, pointing to the little sign on the counter.

The man nodded. "Sure do. Any instrument, any songs, ten or less. If you order today, it'll be ready next Thursday. Would you like to make one?"

Kurt nodded. Thursday was cutting it close, but this was too good of an idea to pass up. The man handed him a slip of paper to fill out.

"I need the exact instrument you want put into arrangements, a list of songs and artists you want, and your signature and phone number on the bottom."

Kurt thanked him and began filling out the form. He knew that we would put down the make and model of Blaine's favorite guitar. He then began to list every song that he and Blaine had sung together, starting with 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. He grinned as the memory came flooding back. He had three song slots left, so he thought carefully before filling them with songs that meant a great deal to him, and he wanted to share with Blaine.

Kurt signed the form before handing it back to the man, who eyed it once. "Quite a few Disney songs on here. Is this gift for a child?"

Kurt blushed and Santana burst out laughing. "No, sir. Just my childish boyfriend."

The man smiled. "Alright, Mr. Hummel." He addressed Kurt after glancing at his name on the form. "We'll get it put together and call you when it's ready. If you're not satisfied with the product, you don't have to pay for it."

Kurt was surprised at how good of a deal he was getting.

"One last thing." The bald man said, handing Kurt another smaller slip of paper. "Take this. Write anything you want to be inside the front cover and we'll make sure it gets printed on there. It can be as long or short as you want."

"Okay. I'll just be a minute." Kurt quickly took a pen and wrote a short, heartfelt message to Blaine. He handed the slip back to the man, who took it and stapled it to the back of Kurt's other form. "We'll call when it's finished." The man grunted.

Kurt thanked him, and he and Santana left the store. Once outside, Kurt jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you so much, San. That was the greatest idea ever. I hope Blaine likes it."

She smiled. "Of course he will. That boy would probably love it if you got him a pencil. Now come on, you still have to help me with my gift."

She took his hand and they went down to the next shop.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn were in the locker room after their game, celebrating another win. The Titans were going to the championship. But if Blaine was being honest with himself, he was much more excited to be spending Valentine's Day with Kurt on Saturday than he was about the game next Friday. But that wasn't something he'd dare admit to Finn. Blaine played football for recreation, but for Finn, it was like his life. He and Finn had ridden together to McKinley before they joined the rest of their teammates on the bus they took for away games.<p>

Upon arriving back at McKinley, Blaine and Finn loaded into Finn's truck and drove back to the Hummel-Hudson's house. It had been an early afternoon game, so when they pulled up to the house, it was only 7 o'clock. They had plans to shower and clean up before going back out again. Finn was going to help Blaine pick out a Valentine's Day gift for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Finn went to shower first, while Blaine waited in Finn's bedroom. He had thought that the house was empty when he heard laughter coming from Kurt's room down the hall. He moved towards the door and knocked.<p>

"Come in!" Blaine heard Kurt's beautiful voice call out. He cracked the door open and laughed as he saw his boyfriend and Santana lying at the foot of Kurt's bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets, and ice-cream bowls in their hands. "Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine grinned. He always loved when Kurt got super excited to see him. "Hey, Baby. Hello, Santana."

She smiled. "Hello, Blaine."

Kurt looked at him intently. "How did the game go?"

Blaine smiled. "We won! We're going to the championship!"

Kurt cheered proudly. "That's great, Babe. I'm definitely coming to that one!"

"Well, I hope so." Blaine answered. "I need you for good luck."

Santana rolled her eyes and simulated vomiting at the boy's cheesiness.

"So, Finn and I are going back out to do…stuff." Blaine said, surprised that Kurt didn't insist on questioning him further.

"Ok. Have fun."

"Thanks. We will. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Kurt replied, smiling lovingly.

"Great. I love you."

They didn't say it often, as both boys were terrified of overdoing the phrase and becoming tired of it. Secretly, both knew that they would never tire of hearing or saying it, but it meant more to them when it was used every once in a while. It was like a welcome surprise every time.

Kurt blushed and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. "I love you, too."

And Blaine closed the door and left as Santana pretended to vomit again.

* * *

><p>"I think I know what I want to get Kurt." Blaine told Finn when they were back on the road again.<p>

Finn looked bewildered. "What the hell did you need me for, then?" He asked incredulously.

"Umm…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Company?" He tried.

Finn groaned. "Alright, dude. Where are we going?"

Blaine gave Finn directions, and Finn drove a ways before pulling up to a little music shop in downtown Lima. "Your gift is here?" Finn asked.

Blaine nodded and got out of the truck, entering the store. He was greeted by a burly, bald man who looked incredibly bored. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Blaine spoke up. "I wanted to buy a few instruments. But I must ask, can I one of them engraved?"

The man nodded. "Most of the guitar necks we can engrave, as well as some of the smaller instruments such as harmonicas."

"Great. I will look around and get back to you."

The man nodded again, still wearing the same bored expression. Blaine and Finn glanced around. Blaine made his way over to the keyboards and inspected them. There was one in particular, a simple white one, that stuck out at him.

Finn saw his friend examining every detail on the impressive looking keyboard. "This is what you're getting my brother?"

Blaine grinned. "Yes. Half of it, at least. I was thinking about getting a guitar as well. Kurt mentioned to me the other day how much he wanted to learn music. I think I'll buy him these two things, and have the guitar neck engraved with his name. He'll really enjoy that. I'm also going to teach him lessons myself." He said excitedly.

Finn was impressed at the idea. He, too, had heard Kurt mention on numerous occasions how much he wanted to be able to play an instrument. But Finn frowned slightly as he started adding up the total cost of Blaine's gift in his head.

Blaine looked over at his friend, and seemed to notice exactly what Finn was thinking. "He's worth it." He simply said.

Finn nodded. Blaine finished inspecting the guitars, and went back to the front counter. "I'd like to purchase the white keyboard in the corner, and also the medium sized, black acoustic guitar on the wall there. I'd also like to get the guitar's neck engraved."

The man raised his eyebrows, obviously wondering how a young man like Blaine could afford such a purchase. He shrugged it off after a moment. He rang Blaine up, and Blaine paid for it, elated that everything was falling into place.

"Now, for the engraving, I need the name written here, and your signature and phone number at the bottom."

Blaine filled out the form as a different employee came out the back room, carrying the already boxed up keyboard that Blaine had just bought. The employee and Finn loaded the instrument into the back of Finn's truck, and Blaine finished the form, handing it back to the man behind the counter. The man glanced at it and laughed.

"Kurt Hummel?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine failed to see what was so funny. "Yes. He's my boyfriend. Is there a problem?" Blaine asked the bald man, slightly annoyed.

The man chuckled before shrugging. "Name just sounds familiar, that's all."

He chuckled again before going back into an office, leaving a confused Blaine at the counter. He reemerged a minute later and handed Blaine a receipt. "We will call you when your guitar is ready. It should be done on Wednesday. Is that ok?"

Blaine nodded. "That's fine. Thank you."

"No problem." The man grunted, before returning to his office.

Blaine and Finn left the store and started driving to Blaine's house. "Something wrong, dude?" Finn asked.

"No, not really. The man at the shop said that Kurt's name sounded familiar. I wonder if Kurt's been in there before…"

Finn just shrugged. Maybe he would ask Kurt about it later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Next chapter: Championship game, Valentine's Day, and Blaine receives some sad news. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello again. This chapter ends on a cliffhanger, just warning, but the next chapter is already written, so it should be up tomorrow. **

**I reached 180 reviews! Only 20 more to 200. If I could get 20 reviews on this chapter I would cry. Seriously. Thank you guys so much.**

**I realized a few days ago that this fic was on Tumblr as one of 5 weekly fanfic recommendations, and I saw that it was up next to brilliant stories and authors that I look up to, so I was so excited!**

**Kurt and Blaine do get a little sexy at the end of this chapter, but it isn't very much. Definitely not M-rated material, but just letting you guys know so I don't get sued.**

**Ok, I also don't know hardly anything about football, so if that part seems a little rushed through, I'm sorry if it upsets you.**

**Ok, that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Finn arrived home after dropping off Blaine, he went to Kurt's room to let Kurt know that he was home. When there was no answer to his knock, Finn cracked the door open a tad. He saw Kurt and Santana sprawled out at the end of Kurt's bed, both asleep.<p>

Finn moved into Kurt's room to clear the ice cream mess off of Kurt's bed and pull blankets over both of them. Satisfied, Finn turned to leave the room when something on Kurt's desk caught his eye. Various pictures of Kurt and Santana were set up on the desk, but there was also a new, framed picture that Finn hadn't seen before. It was a picture of himself, Kurt, and Blaine, each smiling widely at the camera.

Finn smiled. He remembered taking that picture. It was taken the day before Kurt and Blaine's first date. Blaine had come over that night, as per usual, and the three of them had stayed up late, taking crazy pictures, gorging on popcorn and redvines, and playing Xbox. Finn hadn't been particularly for the idea of taking pictures, as it made him feel like a teenage girl at a sleepover. But Kurt had insisted that they do it to have the lasting memories for years to come. At Kurt's insistence, Finn posed for a few of the photos.

Now, staring at the picture on Kurt's desk, he was glad he did. He had never seen his step-brother look as happy as he did in the photo, smashed between Finn and Blaine. As Finn took his eyes off the picture, he spied something else interesting lying on Kurt's desk. He picked it up and his eyes widened. It was a receipt, one from the same music store that he and Blaine had just come from. The receipt had that day's date on it.

Finn knew that Kurt and Santana had gone out shopping for Blaine's Valentine's Day gift. _Kurt must've bought something today for Blaine at that store! _Finn thought. _That's why the old guy recognized Kurt's name._ Finn quickly looked at what was purchased, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the word 'book'. At least they didn't buy each other the same thing.

This was going to be interesting. Finn knew he had to take extra care to keep his mouth shut this week. Finn returned the receipt to Kurt's desk and crept out of the room, chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Kurt Hummel returned to McKinley High for the first time in over two years. Karofsky was long gone, he knew that. But that didn't stop his shattering nerves about coming back to that place. Thankfully, he was accompanied by Burt and Carole, who came to watch Finn and the Titans play their most important game ever.<p>

Kurt took a seat, and spotted Santana and Brittany waving at him from their spot with the rest of the Cheerios. Kurt cheered loudly, along with Burt and Carole, as Finn, Blaine, and the rest of the team made their way out of the locker room and onto the field. Blaine spotted Kurt and immediately blew him a kiss, not caring who was watching him. Kurt blushed before returning the gesture, his confidence boosting a little as he did. The game began.

At halftime, the Titans were up by a touchdown. The players took their short break to regroup while the crowd dispersed for bathroom and snack breaks.

As the crowds parted, Kurt caught sight of Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn sitting a few rows over from him. "I'll be right back." He told Carole.

"Okay, dear."

Kurt smiled and walked over to the girls. "I've had an idea." He said as he approached them. Their heads snapped up in surprise when he spoke.

"Hi, Kurt." Rachel, Quinn, and Tina said at the same time.

"What's your idea?" Mercedes asked, and the girls looked at him curiously.

"Well, Santana and I were discussing something last night, and I thought it might be a good idea." They waited patiently as he continued. "I want to have another girls and Kurt night. With all of you, and Santana and Brittany. I miss you girls, and I'd like to have you all back in my life. But only if it's something you want to do." He finished, and waited for their reactions.

Tina and Quinn smiled sweetly. "That's a wonderful idea, Kurt." Quinn said.

"Of course we'd love to." Tina answered.

Rachel jumped up from her seat and hugged him. "That's more than wonderful, Kurt. And it would be the perfect opportunity to practice our duet!"

Kurt stared at the girl blankly. "What duet?"

"The one I've been planning for months, silly. I have the perfect song that would fit both of our outrageously talented vocals, and…"

"Ok, ok Rachel, we'll discuss it." Kurt said to quiet her. "Mercedes?"

She grinned. "Nothing I'd like more, White Boy."

He smiled. "Terrific." The loudspeaker blared overhead, signaling the beginning of the second half. "I've got to go. But, we'll plan something." He told them.

They nodded enthusiastically and waved goodbye as Kurt returned to his seat.

"Reconnecting with some of the girls again, Kurt?" Burt looked over and asked.

Kurt nodded.

"I think that will be good for you, Son."

Kurt sighed contently. "I think so too, Dad."

The Titan's offense took their positions again, against the opposing team's defense. The ball landed in Finn's hands just as the largest player on the other team came right up and pulled Finn down to the ground hard. Kurt heard Carole gasp a little. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Carole. He's fine. Look" Kurt pointed to where Finn was lifting himself off the ground, looking a little shaken up, but fine nonetheless.

Kurt continued to watch the game intently, cringing slightly inside whenever he saw Blaine take a hit. At the last two minutes, the Titans were down by a field goal, but were in no position on the field to attempt one. Kurt watched Finn nod to Blaine, as if they were silently communicating.

The play started. The ball flew into Finn's hands as Blaine sprinted down the field. Finn threw the ball long, and the crowd was on it's feet. The ball landed directly in Blaine's hands as he tumbled into the end zone. The ref held up two hands, signaling a touchdown, and the crowd screamed in triumph as the clock ticked down to zero. The Titans roared with victory, and tried hoisting Blaine up on their shoulders. But before they could, Blaine pushed his way through the team and ascended the steps until he reached the row that Kurt was sitting in. He rushed to Kurt's side and planted a hard kiss on the unsuspecting boy. Neither cared what anybody else thought, or what anybody else would say. This was one of the happiest moments in Blaine's life, and he wanted nothing more than to share it with Kurt.

After a few lingering moments, Kurt pulled away, breathless. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt laughed and kissed his sweaty boyfriend again, as Burt and Carole watched the scene proudly.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke on Saturday morning, a smile on his face. Today was his first Valentine's Day that he actually got to spend with someone. Someone special. Someone who loved him. Blaine. Kurt's thought swam with nothing but Blaine.<p>

Kurt had picked up his music book on Thursday, and was blown away by how wonderful it had turned out. He couldn't have asked for better. He had wrapped it carefully, complete with a little puppy dog stuffed animal on top, and set it carefully in his closet.

Kurt thought about texting Blaine, but on second thought, decided against it. He knew that Blaine had been up very late last night, celebrating with his teammates. Kurt had texted him at 12:30 last night before he went to bed, and Blaine had told him that they were going out for pizza.

After peeking into Finn's room and finding it conspicuously empty, Kurt trudged downstairs, only to find the rest of his house was equally desolate. He did, however, find a note addressed to him, in Carole's handwriting, on the counter.

_Kurt, _

_As today is a special day, your father has taken me out for brunch. He has guaranteed more plans for today, so we probably won't be home until late. Finn has gone out to help Blaine out with something, then he will be going to Sam's to stay the night. You are free to have Blaine over, but your father said 'no funny business'. _

_I know this day is a special day for you, Kurt. You deserve to enjoy every minute of it. Have a wonderful day with Blaine. _

_Love, Carole._

Kurt giggled as he finished reading the note. He wondered what Finn could possibly be helping Blaine with. He shrugged it off, guessing that he would probably find out later, and went back upstairs to get ready for the day.

Just as he was about to head for the shower, he received a text from Blaine.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Baby. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you later. XOXO, Blaine._

Kurt smiled ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn sat Blaine's house, putting final touches on their plan.<p>

"Alright." Blaine said, sounding pretty confident. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, dude. We've been over it a million times."

"Ok, ok. Just checking. Thanks for helping me out, Finn. Really. I-I couldn't have asked for better support from you when it comes to Kurt and I. Thank you. So much."

Finn grinned. "No problem, man. As long as I get to be the best man at you guy's wedding."

Blaine blushed and choked a little. "Uhh…yeah. Sure." He answered. He knew that if he and Kurt did get married, Finn would no doubt be the best man. But, after four months of dating, Blaine could honestly say that the thought of marrying Kurt had not yet crossed his mind. Thankfully, Finn dropped the subject.

"Ready to go?"

Blaine took a long, deep breath. "Yes." And they loaded into Finn's truck, Blaine bouncing with excitement and nervousness.

* * *

><p>As soon as they parked in the driveway, Blaine spotted Kurt throwing open the front door and running to him. Seconds later, Blaine's arms were full of Kurt. They held each other for a few minutes, before breaking apart and sharing a few simple kisses.<p>

Finn cleared his throat loudly. "What did I tell you guys about the making out around me?"

Blaine looked only slightly apologetic, while Kurt smirked cheekily. "It's Valentine's Day, Finn. Have a little lenience. Speaking of which…" Kurt began, excitedly eyeing the back of Finn's truck, which was completely covered with a tarp.

Blaine laughed. "Babe, why don't you go for a walk with Finn?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "Go for a walk…with Finn?" Kurt asked, carefully putting emphasis on each individual word. Blaine nodded, and Kurt saw that his boyfriend was dead serious.

"Ok…" He answered, still not entirely sure what Blaine was up to. "Come on, Kurt!" Finn called, more cheery than he usually was.

Kurt walked away with Finn, who threw a wink back at Blaine. As soon as they were out of sight, Blaine lifted up the tarp on Finn's truck. He began unloading everything. He carefully pulled out the guitar case, and it's stand.

He walked up to Kurt's room. Blaine opened the case, and set the engraved guitar on the stand.

He unloaded the keyboard next, and set it up in Kurt's room as well. When he finished with the instruments, he received a text from Finn.

_Almost done, dude?_

Blaine texted back quickly. _Five more minutes._

Finn replied with 'No problem', and Blaine got back to work. He unloaded the rest of the things and went back up to Kurt's room. He carefully placed a bouquet of flowers on Kurt's desk, and set the giant teddy bear on Kurt's bed. For an extra touch, Blaine has sprayed a bit of his cologne on the bear, so that it would smell like him whenever Kurt held it. He looked around, satisfied. Sure, maybe he did go all out, but, as he told Finn earlier, Kurt was completely worth it.

Blaine pulled out his phone when it beeped again. _Almost there._

_Ok. _Blaine thought to himself. _You can do this. It's Kurt. You love Kurt. There's no need to be nervous. _

He heard the front door open, and took a deep breath. He picked up the bouquet of flowers and waited by Kurt's door. He heard Finn talking to Kurt downstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Have fun."

"Bye, Finn." Blaine heard Kurt reply. He heard the front door close and Kurt walk up the stairs.

"Blaine?" Kurt called.

"In here!" Blaine yelled back.

Kurt opened his bedroom door and gasped as he took in all the new additions to his room. "Blaine!"

* * *

><p>Blaine chuckled at Kurt's astonished face as he looked at everything. Kurt tried to speak. "Are-are these all…for-for me?"<p>

"Yeah."

"The keyboard?" Kurt shrieked.

"Yes." Blaine answered.

"The guitar?"

"Yes."

Kurt still stood in shock. "The bear?"

Blaine giggled. "Yes, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him, eyes still wide. "You?"

Blaine grinned widely. He placed the bouquet down carefully and attached Kurt's lips to his own. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist. "All yours. I'm all yours, Kurt."

And they kissed passionately again. After breaking apart for air, Kurt released himself from Blaine's grasp and went over to examine his new instruments.

When Kurt picked up the guitar, Blaine told him to look at the back. Kurt flipped over the guitar, and saw his name in gold lettering on the back. "It's beautiful, Blaine. Everything. It's all perfect."

Blaine smiled. "There's one other thing, though."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. Blaine spoke quickly. "I'd like to give you lessons. I know how much you want them. I'd like to teach you how to play. It would give me an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt grinned mischievously. "Well…I'm going to need a few books to start with…" He said slowly, and before Blaine could ask what he meant by that, Kurt rushed to his closet and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. Kurt giggled.

"I had no idea that this would end up being so perfect. Open it, Blaine."

Blaine looked curiously, before tearing open the paper and lifting the box lid. Blaine pulled out the book and began looking through it. He began tearing up, unintentionally. He skimmed through the pages.

'_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?', 'Not Alone', 'Perfect', 'A Whole New World'. _Blaine continued skimming the pages, chuckling at each song he saw. "These are our songs." He said to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Read the first page." Blaine flipped to it. There was a small message to him printed on the first page.

_Blaine, _

_This seemed like the perfect gift for you. I hope you like it. _

_Blaine, you have become one of the best parts of my life. You're my everything, Blaine. I love your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your kisses. I love everything about you, Blaine. And I hope to continue loving everything about you for a very long time. I love you. _

_Love, Kurt._

"This is so perfect." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, Kurt. I love it so much. I love you."

And they held each other for what felt like forever. Kurt leaned back and kissed his boyfriend. It stated out slowly, but as they continued kissing, it grew more hot and passionate. The walked over to Kurt's bed, never breaking apart. Kurt lay on his back as Blaine straddled him.

Blaine placed small kisses all up Kurt's neck, and nibbled at his earlobe. This action earned a breathy moan from Kurt. Blaine felt a light tug at the bottom of his shirt, and, understanding what Kurt wanted, he lifted his shirt over his head.

The kissed passionately for several more minutes, before Blaine realized that Kurt was unfairly clothed. He tugged Kurt's shirt off, admiring the pale boy's perfect skin. He rubbed his hands across Kurt's chest and continued kissing him hard.

Without warning, the door to Kurt's bedroom burst open, revealing a very pale looking Finn.

"Finn!" Kurt shrieked, breaking away from Blaine and blushing furiously.

But Finn didn't seem to care about what he had just witnessed between his best friend and step-brother, or the fact that both boys were half naked.

"Blaine." The tall boy breathed out.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Finn?"

Finn ignored Blaine's unamused tone. "Carole just called me. You have to come to the hospital with me, now! It's your grandpa…"

Blaine's face went white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Please don't kill me! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Cheers to anyone who noticed by 'Original Song' reference in here. I couldn't resist. **

**REVIEW guys! I need only 20 more!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note**_

**WooHoo! We've made it to 20 chapters! And the reviews! Oh My God I've never had a chapter that has gotten as many reviews as the last one did. I realize that they were mostly 'WTF' and 'Oh God, No!', but still, I love you guys anyway. **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger/drama that I've added but, I promise it's not too much and it won't last too long. Stick with me!**

**One last thing. I have a friend. Her name is Ruthie (aka afterahurricanecomesarainbow). She's pretty awesome. She is writing a story. It's called 'Learning and Loving'. GO READ IT! Seriously. It's great so far.**

**Okay, Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! This chapter is kinda short, but I've been on a roll lately so next chapter won't take long to get out.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the passenger seat, nervously tapping his foot as Finn drove as fast as he could through Lima traffic. Kurt sat in the backseat, eyeing Blaine cautiously. They arrived at the hospital, and Blaine jumped out and took off towards the entrance, the other boys following quickly behind.<p>

Blaine was out of breath as he reached the front desk. "Anderson. Jack Anderson. Where is he?"

"Relation?" The receptionist asked him.

"Grandson." Blaine replied. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

Blaine did so, and after walking through several long hallways, he turned a corner to see his grandmother sitting outside one of the hospital rooms. Tear tracks were visible on her face.

"Nan?" Blaine said as he approached her. She looked up at him.

"Oh Blaine! You're here. I tried calling, but your phone was off. I got a hold of Carole, and-" She stopped mid-sentence and got up to hug Blaine tightly. He held her for a few minutes before asking the question he couldn't wait any longer to ask. "What happened?"

Eloise took a deep breath. "Sit down, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine did as he was told, anxious to hear what had happened to his grandpa.<p>

"Um, we'll just…go down to the cafeteria or something." Kurt said awkwardly behind them, and he quickly left with Finn.

"Nan?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Your grandfather had a heart attack, Blaine."

Blaine gasped. "Is he okay? Is he-"

Eloise stopped him. "He'll be okay, Blaine. It could have been much worse. It was a very mild attack. He's stable right now; he was sleeping when I left his room. He is very weak, though."

Blaine nodded as light tears began to fall on his face. He didn't say anything.

"He'll need extra care from now on. He won't be able to do any strenuous work for a long time. The doctors have told me that this could very well happen again, and we might not be so lucky next time."

Blaine cried freely as his grandmother held him close.

"So, we're going to do everything in our power to take care of him."

Blaine nodded quickly. "I'll do anything possible, Nan. No, I'll do everything, I'll-" But Eloise shook her head.

"No, Blaine. I don't want you to do everything. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my husband. You are young. I want you to be able to live your life without the burden of taking care of us."

"But it's not a burden-" Blaine interjected but again, she shushed him and merely shook her head.

Blaine finally gave up trying to argue with her. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. We…we have something important to tell you, Blaine."

She led Blaine into the hospital room. Blaine's heart broke as he saw his grandpa lying weakly in the bed, eyes half open.

"Blaine." He said with little strength.

Blaine went over to his grandpa's bedside. "Grandpa, I'm-I'm so sorry. I should have been with you, I should have-"

"Blaine. Stop this nonsense. You were exactly where you should have been at the time. None of this is your fault, Son. These things happen."

Blaine cried. Jack continued talking as best he could. Blaine had to listen intently to hear his grandpa's words.

"There is something we need to tell you, Blaine."

Blaine looked between his grandparents curiously. "What is it?"

"Before we tell you, I want you to understand why I did what I did."

Blaine nodded. Jack gestured to Eloise, who spoke in Jack's place. "We, first and foremost, wanted to protect you, Blaine. I didn't exactly agree with your grandfather, but I have always believed that if he makes a decision about something, then it must be ultimately very important. So we kept it from you. We were going to give this to you when you were ready." She picked up a tattered looking envelope from Jack's bedside table.

Jack spoke softly again. "I'm still not sure that you're ready, Blaine. But this experience has made me realize, that there are a few things I need to make sure are done before I'm gone."

Blaine was utterly confused at this point, so he focused on the envelope that his grandmother still held in her hands. She held it out to him, and he took it. It had his name on the front. "What is this?"

Eloise sighed before answering Blaine. "It's a letter from your father."

* * *

><p>Blaine stared in shock at the letter, which sat in his trembling hands. What on earth could his father have to say to him? "How long have you had this?" He asked them.<p>

"Blaine, do you understand why we kept this from you?"

"How long have you had this?" Blaine asked again defiantly and a little more forcefully.

"Two years." His grandmother answered.

Blaine couldn't believe them. They had hidden a letter from his own father for two years? He had to get out of there. "I have to go."

And Blaine left, sprinting out the room, carrying the letter with him. He saw Kurt walking towards him, and without any words, he grabbed Kurt's hand and led them out of the hospital. He didn't stop walking until they reached Finn's truck. Blaine turned to face Kurt, who was staring at him with a look of confusion and sympathy, before breaking down.

* * *

><p>They stood there in the parking lot, Blaine sobbing in Kurt's arms as Kurt held him silently.<p>

Finally, Kurt spoke softly. "Blaine? Why don't we climb up here?" He asked, motioning to the bed of Finn's truck.

"But, Finn-" Blaine started.

"Dad and Carole picked Finn up while you were with your grandparents. I'm driving the truck home."

Blaine nodded, and the two boys climbed into the bed of Finn's truck. Blaine released fresh tears as Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "Is it your grandpa?" He asked softly. When Blaine shook his head, Kurt was unsettled. If it wasn't Jack, what else could possibly be upsetting Blaine so much?

Blaine's sobs lightened up, and, after taking a few minutes to collect himself, he turned to look at Kurt. "My grandpa had a heart attack."

Kurt looked sadly at Blaine. "Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry. Is he alright?"

Blaine nodded. "It wasn't a very bad one. Not near as bad as the one you told me your father had a few years ago. He'll be okay."

Kurt nodded, waiting for Blaine to tell him what was really upsetting him. Silently, Blaine took the letter from his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"What is this, Baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sniffled. "It's a letter from my father."

Kurt looked in shock. "Your father?"

Blaine nodded bitterly. "They've had that for two years, Kurt. They've kept this from me for two fucking years. And I sort of understand why they did it, but…it's my father! How could they do that?"

Kurt watched his boyfriend sympathetically as the tears reappeared in his eyes.

"Have you read it yet?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine shook his head. "I want you to be there with me, when I read it, I mean. Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry. Our Valentine's Day has been ruined, it's my-"

"Blaine!" Kurt almost yelled. "Don't you dare even say that this was your fault. I don't know how you could even think that! These things happen, I should know. And they usually happen in the most unsuspecting moments of our lives. God, Blaine, we'll get to celebrate Valentine's Day some other time; maybe even pick up where we left off." He said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Just please…don't blame yourself."

Blaine contemplated Kurt's words before answering. "Ok." And he snuggled into Kurt's side.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for an hour, before both boys felt too uncomfortable to sit there any longer.<p>

Blaine reluctantly went back to his grandpa's hospital room, Kurt following closely behind him. He cleared his throat, and both of his grandparents looked up at him sadly.

"Um, I'm sorry for-for running out. I want you both to know…I'm not mad at you. Hurt, a little, yeah, but I understand why you did it."

"We knew you would feel this way, Blaine." Eloise stated. "You have every right to be upset. All we're asking is for your understanding."

Blaine nodded. "You have it."

"Did you read the letter, Blaine?" Jack asked.

"No." Blaine answered. "Not yet. I'll do it when I feel…ready."

"Understandable." Jack said softly. "But Blaine? I suggest doing it sooner rather than later."

"Ok." Blaine replied. It was followed by a slightly awkward silence.

"Are you leaving, Blaine?" His grandmother asked him.

"Well…" Blaine looked warily at his grandpa. "I could stay…"

Jack shook his head. "Go, Blaine. I'll still be here tomorrow. You deserve to be with Kurt right now."

Kurt smiled gratefully at him from behind Blaine.

"I think…if it's ok, I'm going to stay at Kurt's house for the night. Burt and Carole will be there, of course…"

Eloise placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's fine, Blaine."

He hugged her gently. "Thank you." He said, before moving over to his grandpa. "Are you sure?"

Jack let out a breathy half-laugh. "You worry too much, Son. I love you, Blaine. Of course I'm sure."

Blaine kissed his grandpa's cheek. "I'm glad you're ok, Grandpa."

He moved back to Kurt and took the boy's hand. "I'll be back tomorrow." He assured them, before leaving the hospital with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine had run into his house to grab a few of his overnight things before Kurt drove them back to the Hummel-Hudson house.<p>

Burt, Carole, and Finn were all waiting inside. Blaine quickly recounted his grandpa's attack and condition. They were relieved to hear that it wasn't as bad as it could've been. When they finished asking Blaine if he was okay, Kurt took Blaine' s hand and led him up to his room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…want to read that letter now?"

Blaine contemplated. "Can we do it tomorrow? I just want to sleep right now."

Kurt nodded and smiled in understanding. "Of course. Why don't you put on your pajamas and we'll cuddle in the bed?"

Blaine had figured he would be sleeping on Kurt's floor or something, so he was a bit taken back when Kurt suggested that they sleep in the bed together. He didn't object to the idea at all, though. Having Kurt close to him was all he wanted at this point.

Blaine quickly changed and brushed his teeth in Kurt's bathroom. When he came out, Kurt was already comfortably snuggled underneath his covers, and holding his arms out to Blaine. Blaine crawled in next to Kurt and snuggled himself as close to the boy as humanly possible.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Kurt replied only with a simple "I love you", and hummed softly until Blaine fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Ok, you guys still with me? Because it's going to get better, I promise!**

**Next chapter: Jack's return from the hospital, Blaine reads his father's letter, and Blaine's grandparents have quite a surprise for him. (Yeah, another one.)**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note**_

**Alright, here we have the next chapter. Thanks to everybody who reads! This is another fairly short chapter, but it's an important one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up feeling unusually warm and comfortable. His eyelids fluttered open, and he took in the bright sunlight. Kurt sighed happily, thankful that he didn't have to make the drive to Dalton today. He turned his head to try and glance at his clock, when he came face to face with the unruly curls, triangular eyebrows, and soft lips that was all Blaine.<p>

Kurt smiled softly as his fingertip traced the contours of Blaine's face. He didn't care about the time anymore. He could lie for hours just staring at Blaine's face.

Kurt felt incredibly sorry for Blaine. He remembered how scared he was when his own father had a heart attack. Kurt had felt so alone; like nobody cared or understood, even though he knew in his heart that it wasn't true. Kurt cringed as he thought about Blaine feeling alone and helpless. Kurt wanted nothing more than to make Blaine feel hopeful, wanted, and loved.

Kurt continued tracing Blaine's features with the slightest touch. He ran his index finger down Blaine's muscled arms, and up his shirtless back. He ran his fingers through Blaine's untamed hair, before moving again to his boyfriend's face, taking his time to memorize every single part of Blaine.

"I love you." A soft voice whispered, startling Kurt a little. Kurt had been so concentrated on what he was doing that he hadn't noticed Blaine's eyes open, and that he was staring back at Kurt with those piercing hazel-green eyes. "I love you." Blaine repeated.

Kurt took his hand and cupped Blaine's cheek. "I'm so in love with you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, and let Kurt continue tracing patterns on his cheek, as the basked in each other's silent company.

Kurt sighed. "I guess we should get up." He said.

Immediately, Blaine's face changed from smiling to pouting, as he looked at Kurt with huge puppy eyes. "Do we have to?"

Kurt chuckled. "You sound like a child, Blaine."

Blaine grinned. "Five more minutes?"

Kurt was about to object, but another glance at Blaine's pleading expression and he caved. "Fine." He said, tightening his arms around Blaine as the shorter boy snuggled into Kurt's chest.

* * *

><p>They stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes, before a restless Kurt insisted they get up. A glance at his clock told him that it was 11:00 a.m.<p>

"What time did you tell your grandpa you'd visit?" Kurt asked as Blaine stood up and pulled a sweatshirt over his head.

"Um, I didn't really specify. I was…well, I was thinking. Maybe we could eat something and shower and…and then I'd like to read that letter. Together."

Kurt nodded his head. "Sure. We can do that." He replied, solemnly.

"Good. I'll just, uh…" Seeing his boyfriend at a loss for words, Kurt spoke up.

"Why don't you hop in the guest bathroom shower, and I'll whip up some brunch." He supplied.

Blaine looked grateful. "Yeah. That's perfect."

Kurt smiled. He stood up from the bed and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "I'll see you downstairs."

Blaine watched Kurt walk away, and then grabbed the clothes he had brought and went out in the hall to the guest bathroom.

Kurt went downstairs to find the house empty, and yet another note left for him. It told him that Carole had gone out for groceries, Burt was picking up some paperwork at the garage, and Finn had yet again gone to Sam's house to hang out. Kurt was suspicious about that last part. Finn had been spending an awfully lot of time at Sam's lately, which made Kurt wonder if he was actually going to Sam's or not. He shrugged it off, figuring he'd ask the boy another time.

Kurt got to work making two eggs, some bacon strips, and toast with jam for his and Blaine's late breakfast. He had just set two glasses of orange juice on the table when Blaine walked in, curls loose and dripping. "Hello, Beautiful."

Kurt blushed, the way he always did when Blaine called him that. He kissed Blaine sweetly. "Hello yourself, Sexy."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Sexy, huh? That's new."

Kurt giggled. "Just eat, Blaine."

They laughed, and talked casually as they ate their meal. When they finished, Blaine cleared the dishes while Kurt went to take his turn in the shower.

Blaine finished quickly and made his way back to Kurt's room while he waited for Kurt to finish. He went over to Kurt's new keyboard and switched it on. His fingers grazed the keys timidly.

He played a few chords to start with, and before he could stop himself, he was playing one of his favorite songs.

Blaine played with ease, and got so lost in playing the tune that he didn't see the figure standing in the doorway, watching him. As Blaine finished the last note, he heard Kurt's voice.

"I can't wait to start lessons from you." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "I hope I'll be a good teacher."

Kurt crossed the room and leaned his forehead against Blaine's so that their noses were touching. "You'll be amazing."

Blaine smiled softly and closed the distance between them, moving his lips against Kurt's. Kurt pulled back and whispered to him. "Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded silently, knowing that Kurt was referring to the letter.

* * *

><p>Kurt led Blaine to his bed and they sat together, side by side. Kurt reached into his nightstand and pulled out the wrinkled envelope. "Are you nervous?" He asked, handing the envelope to Blaine.<p>

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "I'd be lying if I said no." Blaine turned the envelope over in his hand.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it in silent encouragement. Blaine pulled the letter out slowly, and opened it.

"Read it to me?" Kurt asked shyly. Blaine nodded and began, his hands shaking a little.

_Blaine,_

_I hope that your grandparents give you this letter, though I wouldn't blame them if they didn't. If, however, you are the one reading this, there are some things you should know._

_Firstly, I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am, Blaine. For everything. You needed me most when your mother left, and I wasn't there for you. When I lost her, I didn't know how to handle life, much less raise a teenager. I was on the brink of losing my job, my company, at the same time, so the drinking was an outlet. It took away the pain and stress, Blaine. But I hadn't realized at the time that it would also take you away from me. When you left, I finally realized that I had truly lost everything. Losing everything, it changes a person, though. I want you to know that I have quit drinking, completely. I don't ever again feel the way I felt when you left, Blaine._

_If there is one thing in my life that I truly have regrets about, it's everything I said to you. I put you down, I judged you for being who you were, and I can't express how sorry I am._

Blaine started crying, but, after feeling Kurt's comforting hand on his shoulder, he continued reading.

_Secondly, I have been in contact with your mother. _

Blaine gasped a little at the statement, and pressed on.

_She showed up about three months after you left. When she found out why you had gone, we fought for a long time. We have since put our differences aside, and become civil with each other. We have both acknowledged that there is no way we could once again become the family we once were, but nevertheless, we both love you dearly._

_Lastly, I'd like to see you again, Blaine. _

Blaine scowled, wondering if his father was actually serious.

_I know that the last thing you probably want is a relationship with me, and I would honestly understand your choice. The reason I haven't come to see you is because I don't want you to feel pressured to have to see me again. I'd rather you come to me on your own accord. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then there is nothing I'd love more than to be able to see my son again. If not, I understand. _

_But Blaine, please, please know that I love you. Unconditionally. And I will never stop loving you and who you are. I want what's best for you, always. And if that means never seeing me again, then so be it. _

_If you ever want to come home, I'll be waiting with open arms. _

_Love always, Your Father._

Eyes wide and hands shaking, Blaine sat the letter down on the bed, and blew out a long, deep breath.

"What are you thinking, Baby?" Kurt asked softly from beside him.

Blaine was at a loss for words. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know." He whispered gruffly. After a minute, he lifted his head and looked at Kurt.

"What if he's lying? What if he's only saying all this to make sure that he still has an heir to take over his stupid company?"

Kurt hesitated. "He sounded pretty sincere to me, Blaine."

That's when Blaine blew up. He stood abruptly from the bed and groaned in frustration. "That's what he does, Kurt! He manipulates people by sweet talking, just so that he can have his way. I watched him do it, constantly! I just…" Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. Upon seeing the nervous look on Kurt's face, he immediately softened and hastened to Kurt's side.

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to blow up like that. Just, the damn nerve of him, and-"

"Blaine." Kurt said, cutting off his rambling. "I understand. You have every right to react this way. I'm just, nervous, I guess. For you. You have no way of knowing whether he's telling the truth or not, unless you…" Kurt trailed off, hoping that Blaine could catch what he was hinting at.

Blaine shook his head. "Absolutely not." He said firmly. "I'm not going to see him. I told myself when I left that I never wanted to go back, and that hasn't changed. I couldn't live with myself knowing that he only wanted me back for his own selfish purposes."

Kurt was still hesitant. "I'm not saying right now, Blaine. But-no, please listen to me." Kurt insisted when Blaine turned his head away. "Maybe in a few years, or something. You may not want to see him now, but Blaine, he is you father, and that will never change. I want you to promise me, that you'll at least make an effort to contact him. I don't care if it's tomorrow or in ten years; whenever you feel ready."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long time before nodding reluctantly. "Ok." He said.

"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"I can't promise anything anytime soon, Kurt. But…when I feel ready, I guess I'll try."

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands. "That's all I'm asking."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly for a long time. When Blaine pulled out of Kurt's embrace, he looked at his boyfriend. "Will you keep it? The letter?"

"Why?" Kurt questioned.

"I just…need you to keep it. For me. Please?"

Kurt sighed and agreed. He folded the letter, returned it back to its original envelope, and put it gently at the bottom of one of his desk drawers. He returned to Blaine's side.

"Thank you." Blaine said quietly.

"Anything for you, Blaine." Kurt replied.

* * *

><p>One week later, Jack was finally released from the hospital, and Eloise and Blaine were helping Jack into the Anderson's grand home.<p>

"Good to be home." Jack said.

"Whoa, Grandpa. Don't overwork yourself already." Blaine warned. "Let's get you to the living room."

Jack groaned, but accepted the help from his wife and grandson, and soon he was sitting comfortably in a cushy armchair.

"All set?" Blaine asked. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Blaine. I'm fine." Jack replied.

"Ok, um, is it alright if I go to my room? I'd like to call Kurt…"

But Jack shook his head. "Actually, Blaine, we'd like to talk to you about something."

Blaine looked between them curiously, not failing to notice the slight smile that twitched at the corner of his grandmother's lips. Blaine paled. "This isn't about my father, is it? Because I don't want to hear a word…"

But Jack raised a hand to silence him. "Relax, Blaine. This has nothing to do with your father. We wanted to ask you something." He motioned for Blaine to take a seat, and nodded to Eloise, who continued the conversation.

"We were discussing something in the hospital. We know that we're both getting older. This house, it's just…not very practical anymore."

Blaine wasn't sure he knew what they were implying. Jack cleared his throat. "What do think about moving, Blaine? To a smaller house?"

Blaine looked at them both in shock. "Moving? What…no! I can't leave here- I have my friends, my boyfriend, my s-"

Eloise interrupted him. "Yes, we know, Blaine. We think that, at this point in our lives, it is most important to live somewhere you are surrounded with friends and support." She continued with a mysterious glimmer in her eyes. "And Carole has become quite a dear friend to me, as Burt has to your grandpa."

Blaine was completely confused. "Burt, Carole? What are you saying?"

Eloise smiled. "Well, the neighborhood we have been looking into…is truly a lovely one, and I'm sure we could settle in quite well. It's called Lima Parkwood South."

She finished, and waited for Blaine's reaction. Blaine's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped in surprise. When he found his words, he spoke to them. "That's Kurt's neighborhood."

Eloise chuckled. "Yes, and the house right beside them is very lovely, indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Haha, were you guys expecting that? I doubt it. Anyway, thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note**_

**Ok, sorry for the wait! But I had a bit of writer's block. I have decided that I will probably end this fic at 30 chapters, just a heads up. I have each remaining chapter planned out, so we'll be finishing soon **

**This story has been getting more and more feedback/reviews lately, and for that I am so grateful! Love you all!**

**I was a little worried about introducing the neighbor!Klaine idea, but most of you seemed to be excited about it, so I'm glad I stuck with it.**

**Only other thing I'd like to say is HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AMAZING DARREN CRISS!**

* * *

><p>Blaine did a double take, not sure if he heard his grandmother right. "The-the house right beside them?"<p>

She nodded. "I have a meeting with the agent tomorrow to go view the inside. If I like what I see, then we'll make an offer."

Jack hummed his agreement with his wife.

"Would you like to go with me, Blaine?" Eloise asked him.

Blaine looked surprised. "Well, I'd love to, but you know I have school."

"Oh, Blaine. You can miss a few hours. It's a new house!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, Nan. I'd love to check it out."

She leaned over and hugged him tight.

"This is going to be amazing!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'll get to see Kurt and Finn every day, and-"

"Whoa there, Blaine." Jack said, chuckling. "We haven't even made an offer yet."

Blaine nodded, a little sheepishly. He knew that he shouldn't let himself get this excited yet, especially since it was only a possibility. But the idea of living right beside Kurt made Blaine's head reel with excitement. "Do Burt and Carole know that you're think about this?"

"Yes." Eloise answered. "I talked to Carole about it a few days ago. She was the one who mentioned that the house beside them was for sale. But Blaine, she doesn't want Finn and Kurt to know yet, and I'd ask that you keep it to yourself, as well. We know it will be difficult for you, but Carole doesn't think that it's fair to get the boys' hopes up too quickly."

Blaine nodded. "I understand." He said, somewhat reluctantly. It was going to be extremely difficult to keep something like this from Kurt and Finn, but he understood his grandparent's intentions, as well as Burt and Carole's.

"I'm going to go upstairs, and call Kurt. He told me to call when you were all settled in, Grandpa."

"That's fine, Blaine."

Blaine trudged upstairs to his bedroom, pulling out his phone and pressing Kurt's speed dial button. Kurt picked up on the third ring.

"Hi, Baby."

Blaine grinned. He never got tired of hearing Kurt's angelic voice ringing in his ears.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, when Blaine hadn't said anything.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a minute. How are you?" Blaine could hear Kurt smiling on the other line.

"I'm great. But, I'd be perfect if my gorgeous boyfriend decided to pay me a little visit…" He said, trailing off with a seductive voice.

Blaine groaned. "Oh, Kurt. I would love to, but I really should stay home. It's my grandpa's first day back home, and I don't think it would be fair to leave him."

Kurt sighed. "It's ok. I understand." Kurt said, sounding mildly disappointed.

Blaine heard Finn's voice in the background, and heard Kurt snapping back at him. "What are you two going on about?"

Kurt huffed, clearly annoyed. "Blaine, I'm going to have to call you back. There's something I need to take care of."

"Oh, um, sure. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Blaine." And Kurt hung up rather abruptly, leaving a confused Blaine on the other line.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Where are you going now?" Kurt all but yelled at the taller boy.<p>

"Chill, dude. I'm just going to Sam's."

Kurt's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You've been spending a lot of time at Sam's lately."

Finn looked at the ground sheepishly. "Yeah, well, he's-, he's cool."

After all the time that Kurt had lived together with Finn, he had been able to learn quite a few things about the boy. One of the most important things that Kurt had learned was that whenever Finn kept his head down and blushed, he was definitely hiding something. Finn was never good at lying, or at keeping secrets.

"Finn, what's really going on?" Kurt asked, before he realized the obvious. His eyes widened. "You haven't been going to see Sam!" Kurt exclaimed. "You've been seeing someone else!"

Finn's head snapped up. "How on earth did you know that?"

Kurt scoffed. "Please, Finn. Your face right now could put a tomato to shame."

"Oh." Finn muttered, lowering his head again.

"So, who is it you really have been going to see lately?"

When Finn didn't say anything, Kurt tried coaxing him more. "Come on, Finn. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Finn mumbled something under his breath, but Kurt didn't catch what he said. "Sorry, didn't hear that."

Finn looked at Kurt. "I said…Lizzy."

Kurt looked surprised, but not entirely shocked. "I knew it would happen sooner or later." He said, astonishing Finn.

"How?"

Kurt smirked. "Please. You guys are so much alike, it's scary. And the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of her at that party, not to mention the way you gushed about her for hours after we got home that night…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Finn cut him off.

Kurt cocked his head curiously. "Are you guys dating?"

"Well, not officially. We…last time I was there, she kissed me."

Kurt squealed. "Did you kiss her back or stand there like an idiot?"

Finn looked offended. "Kurt! Of course I kissed her back."

Kurt smiled. "Well, good. Because you would've been crazy not to. I'm happy for you, Finn."

Finn grinned dopily. "Thanks."

"Why do you not want anybody to know about this?" Kurt asked.

Finn hesitated before answering. "Well, that's kind of the reason I was going to see her now. We were going to talk about it. Us. What we want."

Kurt barely held back another squeal. "Oh, Finn! That's amazing!"

Finn laughed. "Thanks, Kurt. I'll um, see you later?"

Kurt nodded. "Good luck!" He called out to his step-brother. Finn waved back, and drove off.

Kurt picked up his cellphone and redialed Blaine, determined to keep his mouth shut until Finn said it was ok. It was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>Blaine held his grandmother's hand as they made their way up the driveway of the house beside the Hummel-Hudson's. "It certainly is charming." Eloise remarked.<p>

Blaine nodded in agreement. They met the agent, as Ms. Martin, on the doorstep of the house, along with Carole, who had taken off of work to come join Eloise and Blaine on the tour of the house.

"Ready to get started?" Ms. Martin asked the trio.

Nodding simultaneously, they followed the chipper woman through the front hallway, and into an average sized living area.

Blaine remained silent as they toured the kitchen and dining area, along with a downstairs master bedroom. Eloise and Carole made comments every now and then about the lighting or layout.

"And we'll just head upstairs here, there are two more bedrooms. I assume one will belong to you, young man." Ms. Martin asked, addressing Blaine.

"Um, yeah. I guess so."

They made their way upstairs, and Ms. Martin showed them through the smaller of the two upstairs bedrooms, as well as a rather large bathroom. Finally, she walked into the second bedroom, and Blaine grinned widely.

The window in this room sat right across from the one in Kurt's room, giving Blaine a clear view.

"Now," Ms. Martin started saying. "I know that the window here seems close to the house next door and not very private, but I do believe some lovely curtains or blinds would fix that issue nicely." She said brightly.

"I think I like it better without." Blaine mumbled.

Eloise gave a knowing grin, and Carole chuckled softly.

They finished the tour of the house, and Carole and Blaine walked outside while Eloise stayed behind to discuss offers with the agent.

"Do you like the house, Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Yeah. I like it, a lot, actually."

Carole grinned at him, as Eloise appeared with a smile on her face. "She said she would draw up the paperwork, and tell the owners that they have an offer. Nobody else has made an offer, so our chances look good, Blaine. Your grandpa and I will meet with her tomorrow to go over everything."

"That's great, Nan! I think this move will be good for us."

She smiled. "I think so, too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Kurt and Blaine sat on the bed in Kurt's room, watching The Little Mermaid. "So, it looks like we're getting new neighbors." Kurt remarked.<p>

Blaine choked a little, and hid a smile, hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice his reaction. "Really?"

"Yes. The 'for sale' sign came down yesterday. I sure hope they'll be good neighbors."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure they will be."

Blaine was dying inside. He had decided to keep his moving a secret from Kurt, so that he could surprise Kurt the day he moved in. The Anderson's had gotten the house. They were only waiting for the paperwork to be finalized. They were set to start moving in in three days.

"What if they have extremely obnoxious kids that run around everywhere?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I'm sure it won't be that bad." He moved his hands over to rub his boyfriend's shoulders. "Don't worry, Babe. Everything will probably be just fine." He assured Kurt, hiding the grin that was desperately trying to make its way onto his face.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the moving truck pulled up in front of the Anderson's new house. Since it was early on a Wednesday, Kurt was at Dalton, which Blaine was grateful for. He had come up with the perfect way to surprise his boyfriend, and he couldn't wait to see Kurt's face.<p>

Eloise and Blaine, along with a few of the hired movers, began moving the furniture and personal items into the house. Jack wanted to help, but Blaine insisted that he stick with carrying small items, due to his unstable condition.

Blaine helped the movers arrange some of the heavier furniture.

Four hours later, everything was moved into the house, and Eloise had already begun decorating. Blaine went up to what was now his new bedroom, and leaned his head out the window, anxiously awaiting Kurt's arrival home.

* * *

><p>Kurt's Navigator pulled up into his driveway, and parked behind Finn's truck. Kurt glanced to his right to see that the new neighbors appeared to have moved in. Kurt made a mental note to mention to Carole about baking a pie to bring over to them later. Kurt got out and walked into his house, where he was almost tackled by an over-excited Finn.<p>

"Kurt! Kurt! Guess what?"

Kurt sighed. "What, Finn?"

"Remember how a few weeks ago, I said that Lizzy wasn't sure what she wanted yet, so she was going to let me know when she made up her mind about our relationship?"

Kurt perked up, eager to hear what the girl had finally decided.

"Well, I just talked to her on the phone. She said yes! She wants to be official!" Finn said happily.

Kurt felt relieved. Finn deserved to have someone like Lizzy.

"That's great, Finn. Honestly, you deserve it."

Finn grinned. "Thanks, dude. I'm gonna call Blaine and tell him!"

Kurt laughed. "You do that." And he went upstairs to his room.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked into his bedroom and sat down at his desk with his back toward Blaine. Blaine pulled out his phone, ready to dial Kurt's number when it rang in his hand. _Finn._

Blaine laughed at the irony, and answered the call. "Hey, Finn."

"Blaine! I have big news, dude!"

"Yeah, um, so do I. But you first."

"Alright. Well, I've been kind of seeing Lizzy, like a lot, and she just said that we could be official. I have like, a cool girlfriend now, dude!"

Blaine laughed at his friend's dorkiness. "That's awesome, man."

"Thanks. So, what was your big news?"

Blaine hesitated. "Well…" He had planned his big surprise all out, but he didn't really mind changing it a little. "Why don't you go to Kurt's room?"

"Kurt's room? Why?" Finn asked, confused.

"Just do it, Finn."

"Ok."

Blaine watched through his now open window as Finn walked into Kurt's room. "Blaine has some big news for us." He heard Finn whisper to Kurt.

"Okay, Finn. You and Kurt both…go to the window and open it."

"Dude, you're acting really weird."

Blaine laughed. "It'll make sense in a minute."

Blaine watched as Kurt pushed his chair out and he and Finn walked to the window. Finn pulled the window open, and both boys came face to face with Blaine. Kurt gasped.

"Dude!" Finn yelled into the phone he was still holding. "What are you doing over there?"

"I am…your new neighbor." Blaine answered, eyeing Kurt mischievously.

"That's so awesome! How long have you known you were moving here?"

"Quite a while, actually." Blaine answered, chuckling as Kurt stared at him incredulously.

Without warning, Kurt cried out, causing Finn to jump a little. "BLAINE ANDERSON, YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed, and tore away from his window, rushing downstairs and bolting out the front door. Blaine copied the action, and they met halfway between houses.

Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms. "I hate you." He said, grinning widely.

Blaine laughed. "Surprise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Haha! I hope you guys liked that chapter! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note**_

**WOW! I was completely not expecting the response I got on that last chapter. Thank you all so much. 300 reviews is barely within my grasp, so keep it up!**

**I published a Klaine/Niff one-shot not too long ago, so if you haven't already, go read! It's really cute. It's called "Not Exactly How We Planned It"**

**Haven't done this in a while so…DISCLAIMER- I own nothing apart from my OC's.**

* * *

><p>A week later, Kurt was having his sleepover with all of the New Direction's girls. Burt and Carole had allowed all of the girls to sleep over in Kurt's room, with much convincing from Kurt. Santana had come early, and was currently giving Kurt a pep talk.<p>

"What if it's just…really awkward, Santana? I haven't done one of these in a very long time."

She sighed, looking bored. "Relax, Porcelain. They all love you to death, they always have. And you've got me here for backup. So man up, and go answer the door."

"San, the doorbell hasn't even rung yet."

She paused a moment, before saying "are you sure?"

As if on cue, Kurt's doorbell rang. He jumped at the sound of and glared at Santana. "I always knew you were part psychic."

She laughed as he walked away. The truth was, she had heard a car pull up and took a lucky guess that it was one of the girls. But Kurt didn't need to know that…

* * *

><p>Santana looked around Kurt's room, before glancing out the window. She spotted Blaine sitting at his desk, which he had conveniently placed right in front of his own window. He seemed to be working on something, and by the frown on his face and his clenched fist, it looked like he was having some difficulty. Santana opened the window and waved until he noticed her.<p>

It took a minute, but he finally looked up and, spotting her, opened his own window.

"So is it homework or a sappy love letter?"

He frowned at her. "Pardon?"

She nodded to his desk. "What are you working on?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing." He covered the papers on his desk up with a few notebooks.

Santana laughed. "It's totally the love letter, isn't it?"

She saw Blaine blush. "Sort of more like a poem." He mumbled, loud enough for the girl to hear.

She doubled over laughing, but tried to calm herself down. "Who knew you were such a romantic, Anderson?"

Blaine groaned in frustration. "I'm not! That's the problem. Every time I try to do something spontaneously romantic it just comes out awkward. I-" He trailed of, not knowing what else to say.

She stood at the window, looking somewhat sympathetically towards Blaine. "Well, you and Kurt have been dating for over almost six months. In teenage years, that's a hell of a long time, Blaine. You must be doing something right."

It wasn't a suggestive comment; he could tell she was being really sincere.

"Yeah, I- I guess so."

She cocked her head to one side, sensing there was something else he wasn't saying. "What else is on your mind, Blaine?"

He looked up at her, unsure. He opened his mouth to speak, but had a hard time forming words. "I- uh…"

"Just spit it out." She groaned.

He sighed. "I'm probably absolutely crazy to be thinking of talking about this, to you of all people, out a window of all places but…do you swear not to speak to Kurt about this until I can talk with him myself?"

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Ok, well. How- how does one, hypothetically, ask someone else, someone they love and have been dating over six hypothetical months, about their future together?"

Santana thought for a minute before gaping at him. "Oh. My. God." She exclaimed, a little too loudly for Blaine's liking. "You want to get it on with Hummel! I've been waiting for this day to come!" She said, clutching her heart very dramatically.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No, not just that. I mean…well, I guess sex would be a part of it. But I'm not just talking about that. I want to ask him how he sees us in a few months or a few years from now. I know he has his sights set on New York, but I don't know if he really wants me to come with him. We haven't really discussed…where we are headed with this relationship."

"Oh, Blaine. Please don't tell me that that's what you're writing that poem about? Because if you are then-"

He cut her off. "Of course not. I don't want to freak him out, though. I don't want things getting awkward between us."

She pondered his predicament before offering the best advice she could. "I think Kurt might be more ready to talk about it than you think he is, Blaine. Sit him down soon, talk face to face about what both of you want."

"But when should I do it?"

She smirked. "Well, you said you wanted to be more romantic. How late do you plan on staying up tonight? I'm thinking we might be able to kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

><p>All of the girls had arrived, and they were gathered in Kurt's room as Kurt painted each of the girls' nails in turns.<p>

"I've missed you all so much." Kurt said happily.

"Us too, Kurt. I'm so glad we're doing this." Mercedes said.

"It's been long overdue." Quinn added.

They nodded in agreement. Kurt glanced over at Santana, who was perched at the end of his bed, watching Kurt paint Brittany's nails. "You're awfully quiet tonight." He observed.

She looked over at him and shrugged.

"So I was thinking, maybe later, after facials we could put in Sound of Music until we fall asleep? Any objections?" Kurt suggested.

The girls all shook their heads, apart from Rachel, who droned on and on about how one day she would be donning a blonde wig and playing the role of Maria.

Later on, they ordered Chinese take-out, and sat around Kurt's living room discussing their future plans after high school.

"Mike and I have gotten accepted into five different colleges, but we're not sure which one we want to go to. No matter what we choose, I'm glad we'll have each other, though." Tina said.

Santana eyed Kurt warily. She knew Kurt was worried about his future. He had yet to hear back from NYADA, or any other college for that matter.

"You are so lucky to have already gotten into Yale, Quinn." Mercedes remarked.

The blonde girl beamed. "Thanks, hon. I'm really excited about it. This will be a new chapter and such a fresh start in my life."

Rachel sighed. "Jesse and I have talked about living together in New York. At least that part of my life is set. I just wish NYADA or Juilliard would accept me already, and realize what a talent they have just within their grasp."

She continued talking, completely oblivious to the collective eye roll throughout the group.

The girls and Kurt talked for a little while longer, before they decided that it was time for facials. They spent an hour pampering themselves, before laying out sleeping bags and crawling inside them while Kurt put in the movie.

* * *

><p>By the time Maria returned from the Abbey, everyone but Santana was fast asleep. She sent a quick text to Blaine, and waited.<p>

Ten minutes later, she heard a small pebble hit Kurt's window. She grinned, immensely thankful that all of the girls were heavy sleepers, and moved over to the bed where Kurt was sleeping.

"Kurt? Kurt! Wake up!" She whispered, shaking him slightly.

He lifted his head quickly. "Huh? Wha- what's going on?" He asked her sleepily.

"Kurt. Listen."

Kurt frowned as he heard a pebble hit his window. "What the hell is that?" He whispered.

"Why don't you go look and see?" Santana answered, grinning.

Kurt rolled out of his bed and tiptoed to his window, being careful to avoid all of the sleeping bags across his floor.

He pushed the curtains back and bit his lip to stifle a laugh. Blaine was there, outside his window, throwing pebbles like something out of a cheesy movie.

Kurt gave him a look that said 'what are you doing?', and Blaine waved a hand, beckoning Kurt to come down and join him. Kurt turned back to Santana, conflicted. "Is he actually serious?"

She nodded. "Go Romeo! Go and kiss your lover like there's no tomorrow!"

Kurt smirked. "You're as dramatic as Rachel, you know that right?"

She scoffed. "Maybe as dramatic, but definitely not as annoying. Here." She wrapped a scarf around his neck and handed him a sweatshirt. "Now go!"

"Santana, this is crazy."

"Hummel. If you don't get your ass downstairs and out the door in two minutes, I will personally make your favorite McQueen coat and a pair of scissors new BFFs."

He looked at her in horror and dashed out of his room. It took Kurt as few minutes to make it out of the house as silently and stealthily as he could. Thankfully, he knew where all of the creaky spots on the floor were, and how to avoid them. He closed the front door behind him and went around to the side of the house, where Blaine stood leaning casually against the brick wall.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." Kurt said, interrupting the silence of the night.<p>

Blaine looked up and grinned. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I missed you so much."

Kurt smirked. "You saw me earlier today."

"Mm, what's your point?" Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt laughed, and they stood wrapped up together for a minute, before Blaine spoke. "Can we talk?"

Kurt looked at him crazily. "Now?"

"Yeah. I just…want to talk to you."

Kurt was worried. When someone says 'can we talk?' in a serious manner, it's usually not a good thing. "Sure." He said timidly. "We can go sit in the back of my car."

"Awesome. I brought a blanket." Blaine answered.

Kurt chuckled nervously. "Of course you did." He said, climbing into the backseat of his Navigator after Blaine.

Blaine wrapped the blanket around them both, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, snuggled together. But it wasn't long before Kurt couldn't handle the suspense. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine opened his mouth, and closed it again, as if he was debating on what to say. "This may not be the best time, Kurt. But, I wanted to talk about…our future. Our future together."

Kurt let out a whispered 'oh', before turning more so that he could face Blaine. "What about it?"

"Well," Blaine began, drawing in a deep breath. "I know that you've applied to colleges in New York. I know that's where your heart is. I just…don't know where that leaves us. I'd gladly go to New York with you, Kurt. I would in a heartbeat. But, I'm not sure if you want me there with you."

Kurt stopped then. "Are you crazy, Blaine? Of course I want you there with me. You are where my heart is, Blaine, and even though I have my sights set on New York, I doubt it would be the same if you weren't there."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as Kurt continued. "I haven't brought it up yet, because I was scared that you wouldn't want to go with me. And I've never seen a long distance relationship that worked out. I wasn't ready to be heartbroken."

Blaine smiled. "That won't happen, Kurt. I promise. I want to go with you, so badly, and…" He bit his lip.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "And what?"

Blaine reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Kurt, who opened it and gasped.

"And it's a good thing I just got accepted into Columbia."

"Blaine! This is amazing. When did you even apply?"

Blaine chuckled. "A few weeks after I met you." He answered sheepishly. "I figured it couldn't hurt to be prepared."

"Eager much?" Kurt teasingly asked.

Blaine smiled. "I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were it for me. I wanted you so bad. And now you're mine, and I will never, ever let this go."

Kurt's eyes started swelling up, and he chastised himself for almost crying. Why did he have to be so damn emotional all the time? But here Blaine was, saying the sweetest things Kurt had ever heard in his life, and Kurt couldn't help but melt. He leaned forward and touched his lips to Blaine's. It was simple, sweet, and full of love.

Kurt pulled back, breathless. "We're going to New York together, aren't we?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes. Oh! And guess what? My brother lives in New York; I've mentioned that before, right?" Kurt nodded. "I thought maybe I could call him up and ask if we could stay with him until we find a place of our own. I was always close to my brother before he moved away, so I'm sure if he has an extra room than he wouldn't mind having us at all."

Kurt shook his head, disbelievingly. Had Blaine thought of everything? "How on earth are you so perfect?"

Blaine smirked. "I do believe that title belongs to you."

Kurt smiled. "Now all that's left is for me to get into NYADA."

"Hey." Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands. "You'll get in. They'd be crazy to pass up a talent like you."

Kurt sighed. "That's what Rachel said, except she was talking about herself, naturally."

"Kurt, I'm serious. You'll get in. Because you want it, you have fought for it, and you definitely deserve it."

Kurt was a mess at this point. Instead of saying anything, he just snuggled his body closer to Blaine's, relishing the feeling of being so close to someone. Someone who loved him, and actually wanted to be around him.

They lay in silence. Kurt had his eyes closed and his hand on Blaine's chest, while Blaine placed small kisses on top of Kurt's head every so often.

"Blaine?" Kurt said after a while.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, surprised. He had been sure that Kurt was asleep.

"N-nevermind." Kurt said immediately.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine pressed. Kurt sighed. Blaine was never really one for letting things go.

Kurt sat up, looking Blaine straight in his hazel eyes. "Do you ever think of…our more near future? I mean…the, physical aspects of it?" He trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

Blaine wanted to giggle at how absolutely adorable Kurt looked right now, but he held his tongue, not wanting to upset Kurt. "Well, honestly? Yes. I have thought about…that."

"Oh." Kurt replied softly.

"But, Kurt? I know we've done a…few things. But I don't want to…continue until we're both completely ready. I want it to be really special. I'll be honest, Kurt. I want you to be my first. I have no doubt about that. But the last thing I want to do is pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with. When we're ready to take that step, then-"

"I am." Kurt said, alarming Blaine.

"What?"

"I am ready. And I agree completely, Blaine. I want it to be special. But the same applies to you; I won't want anything until you do, too."

"I- uh…" Kurt had left Blaine speechless. Blaine had not expected his boyfriend to say that.

"Me too." He said finally. "I'm ready, too. Um, when-" Blaine started to say, but he was interrupted by Kurt's finger pressed to his lips.

"Don't worry about anything. If you're sure you're ready."

Blaine nodded.

"I want to take care of everything. You know like a date, and a- a hotel room. You planned our first date so incredibly, Blaine. I want to do this."

Blaine gulped. He really couldn't believe he and Kurt were discussing this, but he sure wasn't going to complain. "Sure. Absolutely."

Kurt smiled. "Good." He kissed Blaine softly. "As much as I want to stay here with you forever, I have a group of sleeping girls upstairs, and I'd like to get a little sleep before they wake up."

Blaine giggled. "Can I walk you home?" He said, holding out a hand to Kurt.

Kurt took it and rolled his eyes. "You're a dork."

Blaine grinned. He and Kurt climbed out of Kurt's backseat and, holding hands, walked up to the front door.

"See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded. They kissed briefly, yet passionately.

"Goodnight, Love." Blaine said.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Oh, Kurt? Tell Santana thanks for me." And he was gone before Kurt could ask why.

* * *

><p>Kurt made it up to his bedroom and was nearly jumped by Santana, quietly pestering him about what had happened during his absence.<p>

"That was quite an experience." Kurt told her. "He told me to tell you thanks, by the way. I don't know why."

She grinned. "So I take it it went well?"

Kurt smiled. "It was perfect. I had no idea he could be so romantic."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I worked my ass off for this chapter, so give me some reviews! Love you all! **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note**_

**Alrighty, this is a little bit of a filler because next chapter will be kind of important, and hopefully longer. Sorry this isn't very long : /**

* * *

><p>After the girls had left at noon on Saturday, Kurt spent a few hours online, researching fancy restaurants and hotels. Kurt had decided that he and Blaine should go outside of Lima for their outing, especially since Breadstix was the only decent restaurant that Lima had to offer.<p>

After looking through a few more definite no's, Kurt found a nice looking Italian restaurant. Knowing how much Blaine loves pasta, he clicked on it's website, finding it to be about ten minutes outside of Westerville. There was also an upscale hotel not far away from the restaurant. The drive would only take them about an hour, which sounded reasonable to Kurt.

He had already told Santana about their plans, and asked if she could cover for him and Blaine. She agreed, but questioned Kurt as to why he didn't just ask his dad if he could go. He gave her his best 'bitch, please' look, adding that he did not want to endure the awkwardness of his father knowing that he was planning on going away for a weekend and staying in a hotel…alone.

No, definitely not something he wanted to deal with. Kurt couldn't deny that he was nervous. Beyond nervous. He was sure he was ready for this step in his and Blaine's relationship, but even that didn't ease the thought that he was going to lose his virginity.

Kurt was interrupted from his train of thought by Finn bursting through his door.

"Haven't you heard the term 'knock', Finn?"

Finn ignored the comment. "The mail just came."

Kurt looked up, sensing that Finn was going to tell him something important. "I got in, Kurt! To Ohio State. I got in!"

Kurt's face lit up, hiding the slight ping of disappointment he felt for not having received his NYADA letter yet. "That's great, Finn! Congratulations!"

Finn grinned. "Thanks, dude."

"What are you studying again?" Kurt asked him.

"Major in Physical Education and minor in Music." Finn answered.

Kurt smiled. He was grateful that Finn was getting the chance to fulfill his dream of becoming a sports coach, and also continuing to study the one hobby that made him the most happy.

"I'm happy for you." Kurt told him.

"There's a letter for you, too. It's on the counter downstairs."

"Finn!" Kurt shrieked. "Why didn't you say that?" And he sped past the taller boy, dashing downstairs, determined to get his hands on that letter.

He picked it up, and sure enough, it was from NYADA. Kurt turned the thin envelope over in his hand, preparing to rip it open when something stopped him. He hesitated, his fingers still lingering at the edge of the opening.

This was his future. This was the one thing that would determine where he would be in a few months.

"Are you gonna open it or not?" Finn asked from behind Kurt. Kurt didn't even know how long the boy had been standing there.

Kurt turned to face him and nodded his head gingerly. He opened the envelope with shaky hands, unfolded the letter, and read.

After a minute of waiting, Finn spoke. "Well?" He started panicking when he saw tears beginning to form in his step-brother's eyes, and he rushed to comfort him. "Oh, Kurt, I'm s-"

"I got in."

That puzzled Finn. "What?"

"I got in." Kurt repeated, a little more confident this time. "I—I did it. I'm going to New York. I'm going to NYADA. I did it."

Finn clapped him on the back. "Congrats, dude. I knew you were going to."

Kurt smiled weakly, still bewildered.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Finn went to answer it, because Kurt was still too shocked to move. He heard Finn greet somebody, and the front door shut. "Kurt! Blaine's here!" Finn called as he and Blaine stepped into the kitchen where Kurt stood, eyes wide.

Blaine laughed at the sight of Kurt. "What's the matter with him?" Blaine asked Finn.

"Oh, he got his letter from NYADA." Finn said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Blaine yelled loudly, causing both Kurt and Finn to jump. Blaine rushed to Kurt's side and Kurt handed him the letter of acceptance.

Blaine's eyes widened as he read it, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "You got in." He said.

Kurt nodded sheepishly, and Blaine threw his arms around him. "You got in, Kurt! This—this is amazing! We're going to college; we're going to New York! Together."

The last word came out in a little more than a whisper.

Kurt sighed happily in Blaine's arms. They pulled apart too quickly for either of their liking, but both respected the absolutely no PDA around Finn rule.

"Finn has some news too, Blaine."

"Really?" Blaine looked up expectantly, eager to hear what his best friend had to say.

"Yeah, I uh, got into Ohio State."

"Are you serious? That's all three of us in the past two days!" A thrilled Blaine remarked.

"Yeah, dude. Congrats. Kurt told me you got into Columbia. That's awesome."

Blaine smiled thankfully. "So, Blaine, do you want to go rent that new Mario game with me? Unless you and Kurt have plans…" He trailed off, hesitantly.

"No, no, that's sounds great. You don't mind do you?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Of course not. I was actually thinking of calling Lizzy to see if she wanted to grab a coffee. You guys have fun! I do, have to talk to you for just a minute before you go, Blaine. Come with me?" Kurt held out his hand.

Blaine took it and the two silently went up to Kurt's room. Kurt shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed with Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, sensing Kurt's apprehensiveness.

"Well, I—I booked us a hotel. And made dinner reservations."

"Oh." Blaine whispered. "That's, um, that's great. Really."

"You're sure we're not moving too fast? I mean, I know it's been half a year, but-"

"Kurt. If you're okay with this, then I am too. I want us to be happy. And-" He hesitated before whispering the last part. "I want to give you everything."

Kurt blushed, and took Blaine's hands in his, leaning forward to press his lips against Blaine's. "Ok." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Walking into the Lima Bean, Kurt immediately walked over to the counter and ordered his mocha. He chose a table and waited for Lizzy to show. The curly haired girl walked in five minutes later.<p>

She waved to him as she ordered her own coffee, and came over to his table once it was done.

"So what's your poison?" Kurt asked as she sat down, gesturing to the cup in her hand.

"Oh! Grande, nonfat caramel latte. No whip cream, no foam, extra caramel."

"That's quite an order." Kurt said, laughing.

She stuck out her tongue. "That's the way I like it." She replied. "So, it's good to see you again, Kurt. It's weird that I don't see more of you, especially now that I'm-"

"Dating my step-brother?"

"Yeah." Lizzy answered, smiling fondly. "You didn't ask me here to give me the protective brother speech, did you?" She deadpanned.

"No. I really just wanted to catch up. I have some exciting news."

"You got into NYADA?" She said abruptly.

Astonished, Kurt asked her how she knew that.

She laughed. "Finn's big mouth and unlimited texting are a bad combination."

Kurt scowled.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "It's fine. I half expected it, anyway. SO you must know he got in to Ohio State?"

She nodded, grinning. "So did I."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Major in music composition."

Kurt looked impressed. "So you're actually getting to fulfill your dream."

"Yes. I can't wait to start."

They continued talking for a while, until the subject of their relationships came up.

"Finn is awesome. He's somebody that doesn't just put up with my quirkiness, he actually likes it. And he doesn't care that I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. He does little things like give me cards or flowers randomly, just because he said he felt like it."

Kurt was amazed at how Lizzy gushed about Finn. He recalled hearing some of the same things from Finn on numerous occasions.

"So…how is relationship with curly haired hobbit going?" She asked.

Kurt laughed. "It's going great, actually. Really great."

"Really?" She challenged, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah. We're actually going to New York together. End of July."

"That's exciting! Have you ever been to New York?"

"Actually, no. But I've dreamed about living there my entire life. I know that New York is the place I want to begin my adult life. And I'm lucky that I get to spend it with someone I love."

"Ooh, I'm happy for you guys!" She said.

"Thanks." Kurt answered, giggling at nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>They finished their coffees and conversation, before saying goodbye an hour later.<p>

Kurt decided to head back home, and make up a dinner for his family and Blaine, if he chose to stay. He pulled up to his house and went inside to find his dad already home and rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.

"Hey Dad."

Burt jumped a little at Kurt's sudden appearance. "Oh, hey Kurt. I was just…trying to find something to cook. Carole's working tonight, and I didn't know when you were going to be home."

Kurt nodded. "Well, I'm home now. You want to make something together?"

Burt smiled. "Sure. Um…got anything in mind?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and started going through the cabinets.

They settled on grilled chicken Caesar salad. Kurt cooked the chicken while Burt cut up lettuce and tomatoes, and they fell into comfortable conversation.

Kurt had called Burt earlier that afternoon to tell him about NYADA, and Burt didn't want to stop congratulating Kurt.

"So, how was your time with the girls?" Burt asked, finally changing the subject.

Kurt smiled. "It was great. I didn't realize how much I missed them all. It was good to reconnect."

"I bet. I'm glad you have them back. This is what I've always wanted for you, Kurt. To have you surrounded by people who love you. I'm grateful for all of your friends at Dalton, your friends at McKinley, even Santana. She's kind of grown on me lately."

Kurt chuckled.

"And I'm glad you have Blaine in your life. Something about the way you guys look at and speak to each other…well, it makes me feel certain that Blaine will be around for quite a while."

Kurt nodded. "I love him, Dad."

"I know you do. So, any plans for next weekend?"

Kurt almost dropped the spatula he was holding. All he could think of at that moment was _he knows._ But he tried to play it casual. "Yeah, I'm sleeping over at Santana's for the weekend."

Burt smirked. "And by that you mean you're renting a hotel room out of town with your boyfriend?"

This time, Kurt did drop the spatula. His face beet red, he turned slowly to face his father. "How—how did you know?"

"Finn's big mouth and unlimited texting are a bad combination."

Kurt groaned. "How did Finn find out?"

"I'm guessing Blaine told him. The two are best buds, Kurt. I'm sure you've told Santana about your, um, plans."

Kurt sighed. He supposed his dad had a point. He had no right to be angry at Blaine for telling Finn. But he had every right to be angry at Finn for telling his dad, of all people. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Burt stared long and hard at his son. So long that Kurt was feeling more uncomfortable than he already was. "Please say something, Dad."

Burt sighed. "I'm not going to stop you from going, Kurt."

Kurt looked surprised. That wasn't what he had expected his father to say. "You're not?"

"No. You guys have been dating for a while. I guess it's natural for you to want to move…further, in your relationship. Heck, I'm kind of thankful that you don't want to 'further your relationship' in my house."

Kurt chuckled softly.

"You…you know how to be safe, and all? I mean- do you need me to teach, or-or buy…"

"DAD, NO! Just, no. I can, um, take care of that myself."

Kurt's face was bright red; he couldn't believe he was discussing this with his father.

"And you're not being pushed into this? Because if you're not comfortable…"

"I am. Really. We're both sure."

Burt nodded solemnly, and Kurt was grateful that Blaine and Finn chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"I guess I should get this stuff on the table." Burt remarked, before leaving.

Kurt leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "You're timing is impeccable."

"Is that so? Why?" Blaine whispered back.

Kurt giggled. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I'm sorry this is a really short chapter. Like I said, the next one will most likely be much longer, and I'm going to do my best to get it updated tomorrow.**

**Oh and Lizzy's coffee order is the same as mine. I thought I'd throw that in there for fun. **

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note**_

**So this chapter…it does involve Klaine's date, but I just wanted to post a quick reminder that this fic is rated T, so it will be sweet but nothing explicit. Hope this doesn't make anyone mad.**

**One another note, I've reached over 300 reviews! I never, ever thought when I posted this story that it would get up to that much, and I am sooooo grateful! Thank you guys!**

**I'm sorry these chapters are coming up shorter, but that's just the way they are writing themselves. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that your dad is actually going along with this!" Blaine exclaimed, laughing hard after Kurt had told him of the conversation he had with his father not one hour ago. "You are lucky to have that kind of relationship with him, Kurt."<p>

Kurt knew that Blaine was still angry about his own father's actions. Kurt wanted to say something, but no fitting words would come to him. So he did the next best thing. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him sweetly.

Blaine sighed. "As much as I'd love to stay like this, I have to get home. I told Grandpa and Nan that I'd spend some time with them tonight."

Kurt pouted, giving Blaine huge puppy eyes. "Do you have to?" Kurt whined.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, I really do, Babe."

Grumbling and reluctant, Kurt let go of Blaine and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Bye." Kurt replied, watching Blaine go.

Kurt sat on his bed for another minute before deciding to go to bed early. He changed into his silk pajamas, and spent a shortened half hour moisturizing.

When he finished, Kurt pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed in. His phone beeped, signaling a new text message, and he opened it.

_I love you._

That simple message from Blaine always surprised Kurt, no matter how many times he heard it. Kurt sent a quick reply that reciprocated Blaine's message, before snuggling down in his bed and falling into a much needed slumber.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for doing this. You didn't have to." Kurt told Santana as they drove back to the Hummel-Hudson's house the next afternoon.<p>

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this moment for the world. The look on your face, just…" She laughed, embarrassing Kurt even further.

They had just walked out of a sex shop. Kurt knew he needed condoms and lube for the weekend ahead, but he really didn't want to go in for the first time alone, especially since he hardly knew what he was looking for, more than the basic idea.

So he had asked his best, and more experienced, friend to come along with him. She hastily agreed, saying that she needed to pay a visit to the shop herself.

Kurt walked out of there with two boxes of different sized condoms, as well as several bottles of different kinds of lube; all of which were sitting in a not-so-conspicuous hot pink bag in his backseat.

"So you're going to call me the minute you and lover boy part ways on Sunday, right? Because I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm gonna want details." Santana said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded. He knew that she would just end up calling him if he didn't call first.

"And it's a good thing you got plenty of supplies, because I'm telling you, Kurt. Once you guys get it on once, you're not going to want to stop. It's a damn convenient thing you live right next door to each other."

Kurt coughed loudly. "Can we, uh, talk about something else please?" Kurt asked her after composing himself.

She smirked. "Sure. So, you're going to be getting out of this hell hole in a few months. Excited for the big city?"

"Yes. But a little nervous." Kurt admitted. "I was thinking last night about something."

"Oh? What's that?" She asked.

"What if…something, goes wrong? With Blaine and I. I mean, I'm not saying that I want anything to happen, but what if it does? Would I really be ready to face New York by myself?" He asked, concern and worry laced in his voice.

She shook her head adamantly. "I know you're worried, Kurt. This is all still new for you. I get that. But, listen. I highly doubt that anything will happen to you two. What you guys have seems to be the real thing. The chances of Blaine breaking your heart are about as big as the chances of Kim Kardashian having a successful relationship."

Kurt nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. When has that never been true? Have you forgotten who actually hooked you and Blaine up in the first place?"

"Oh, I don't know. We would have met eventually…" Kurt teased.

She playfully hit his arm repeatedly just as he pulled up to his house.

Kurt laughed. "I haven't forgotten, San." He said seriously. "I will be forever in your debt."

She grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

Kurt sighed as they climbed out of the car. He grabbed the pink bag from his backseat, and made his way into the house and up to his room in record speed; eliminating any chance of being seen with it.

* * *

><p>It was Friday.<p>

Kurt was almost home from Dalton. He would go home, finish his last-minute packing, and be headed out to dinner with Blaine within the next hour. Then to the hotel.

Kurt gulped. He had never been so sure of anything before, so he couldn't understand why he was feeling so unsure.

_Relax, Kurt._ He told himself. _It's just nerves. Blaine wouldn't want you overthinking this._

Kurt returned home, still so engrossed in his thoughts that he squeaked in surprise as a pair of toned arms wrapped around him from behind the minute he got out of his car.

Kurt sighed happily.

"Hi there." Blaine's voice whispered behind him. Kurt turned his body so that he was facing Blaine and kissed him soundly.

They pulled away after a minute, breathless. Blaine asked Kurt if the was ready to leave.

"Almost. I just have to pack a few more things."

"Kurt, we're leaving for two nights. Please don't tell me you have an entire suitcase packed."

Kurt stuck out his tongue, and Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Is your family home?"

"No. I said goodbye to them this morning."

"Awesome. Well, go finish packing, and I'll grab my bags. Then we'll be off, Love."

Kurt smiled shyly. "Sounds wonderful."

They did just that, and twenty minutes later, they were on the road, singing along with whatever came on the radio.

Kurt laughed when Blaine flipped to a country station and began singing. He looked at Blaine crazily. "'Red Solo Cup', Blaine? What's wrong with you?"

"Kurt. This is a fantastic song."

Kurt shook his head, but smiled inwardly at his boyfriend's silly character.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, Kurt was pulling up to the fancy Italian restaurant that his GPS had led him to. He heard Blaine let out an excited squeal in the seat beside him.<p>

"Italian! Kurt this is wonderful! I love pasta. Especially spaghetti." He said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt smirked. "Yes, I know how much you love your spaghetti. And you may order some tonight, if you'd like."

Blaine grinned. "Because you want a sneak preview of what I can do with my tongue?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He didn't answer Blaine.

Blaine laughed, and escorted Kurt into the restaurant. They sat down at their reserved table.

Kurt was surprised when Blaine reached across the table and immediately took Kurt's hand into his own. Neither cared about the few disapproving stares they were receiving.

Their waitress, however, didn't seem to mind their display, and she cheerfully took their orders, (spaghetti for Blaine and Chicken Tortellini's for Kurt).

When their food arrived, Kurt and Blaine made casual conversation, sharing loving glances at each other often. They finished a slice of Blaine's favorite dessert, blueberry cheesecake, and paid for their meal, leaving a generous tip for the waitress.

* * *

><p>The short drive to the hotel was met with a silence between the two boys, neither knowing exactly what to say.<p>

Blaine unloaded their bags out of Kurt's Navigator, while Kurt went up to the front desk to check them in.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I booked a room through Sunday?" He told the bored looking man behind the desk. The man gave Kurt two room keys after affirming his reservation.

Blaine and Kurt made their way up to their third floor room, and took everything in.

Kurt was made it known that he highly disapproved of the disastrous floral curtains, before Blaine silenced his ranting with his lips.

Kurt gasped a little in surprise, before kissing Blaine back eagerly.

They kissed hungrily in the middle of the floor, until Blaine broke away and gestured noiselessly to the adjacent bedroom with the one king size bed in it.

Kurt nodded, and both made quick work of getting their shirts off, lips still attached as they walked into the bedroom.

Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the bed and straddled him. He leaned forward and whispered into Blaine's ear. "You're sure?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm all yours, Kurt. I love you, so much. All yours." Blaine answered breathily.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again with as much enthusiasm as they had started out with.

Kurt groaned as their crotches rubbed together, creating an unbelievable friction that both wanted more and more of.

He ground into Blaine and both boys let out high-pitched whines.

"Kuuuuurt. You have-" Blaine managed to get out in between breaths.

"Yes." Kurt mumbled, knowing automatically what Blaine was implying.

He climbed off of his boyfriend reluctantly, and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the front pocket of one of his bags.

When he returned to the bed, Blaine tackled him and took his turn straddling Kurt.

Blaine hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kurt's pants and tugged them off, teasingly slow. He let Kurt do the same thing to him, and they began exploring each other's bodies.

Blaine moved his head to the side to nibble on Kurt's earlobe, which practically turned Kurt into a blubbering mess underneath him. Blaine snaked his way down, terribly slowly, and kissed every inch of Kurt's pale chest. "God, Kurt. You're so beautiful." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt begged.

"Please, what, Baby? What do you want?"

"I—ungh, I want you, to make love with me. I need you. Please."

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the mouth again. "Anything you want. I'm yours. Forever."

"Forever." Kurt agreed.

They spent the rest of the night making love, discovering each other, and whispering confessions of love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over in the unfamiliar bed the next morning, smiling as them memories of the night before came flooding back.<p>

He brushed a fallen curl off of Blaine's face, causing the other boy to stir and slowly open one eyelid.

Blaine eyed Kurt before humming in contentment and snaking his arm around Kurt's waist. He mumbled something, with his face halfway pressed against the pillow.

Kurt giggled. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Blaine smiled, lifting his head off the pillow. "I said I love you."

"Well, I'd hope so. After what we did last night…" Kurt trailed off, grinning.

Blaine simply stared at him thoughtfully. "I meant what I said, you know."

Confused, Kurt asked him "about what?"

Blaine grinned. "About forever. I want you to be my forever, Kurt."

Kurt snorted. "How did I end up with such a cheesy boyfriend?"

Blaine looked offended. "Kurt! I'm trying to be serious, and you're lying there mocking me!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, quietly at first but then much louder after Blaine joined in.

Composing themselves, Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. "I know you did. I want to be with you forever, too. I want you to be my first everything, and my last everything, Blaine."

Blaine smirked. "Now who's being cheesy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"Hm, I do seem to recall you saying something rather different when my cock was up your ass last night."

Kurt's face turned a bright crimson and he turned around on the bed so that his back was facing Blaine. The action only made the shorter boy attack Kurt from behind, practically climbing on top of him. He snuggled as close to Kurt as humanly possible. "I love you so much." Blaine stated, nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

Kurt's bright blue-green eyes stared into Blaine's for a minute, before he answered back. "I love you, too."

Blaine grinned and leant down so that the two could share a passionate kiss, before being caught up in the throes of romance once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I know, it was such a cheesy ending. But that's the kind I live for, so hoped you liked it! Next chapter will occur after a small time jump. It will include the boys' preparation to move to NYC! **

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note**_

**I continue to thank you all for the reviews/alerts I'm getting. You mean the world to me. **

**This chapter is super short, and I apologize for that, but it kind of ended naturally. **

**So, that's it. Read on!**

* * *

><p>The date was July the twenty-sixth. It was the day before Kurt and Blaine would be on a plane to New York City. They were excited at the prospect of starting their adult lives in a new place, yet the bittersweetness of leaving was starting to sink in hard. Especially now, as they spent their last evening with their best friends.<p>

Burt and Carole had invited all of the New Directions over for dinner the night before, to say final goodbyes to Kurt, Blaine, and whoever else was leaving for college soon. Rachel had gotten accepted into both NYADA and Juilliard, but had ultimately chosen Juilliard, as it was the same school that Jesse was attending.

Several of the others would be attending Ohio State, including Santana, whom Kurt would probably miss the most.

So Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Lizzy, and Finn were all gathered together in the Hummel-Hudson's living room, simply talking and sharing stories.

"And I tried to tell Kurt that Blaine wasn't your average jock." Santana was saying. "But he didn't believe me. He didn't even want to meet Blaine at first!"

Finn, Lizzy, and Santana were laughing, while an embarrassed Kurt blushed as Blaine chuckled at him.

Blaine spoke up, talking quietly. "But then, I saw him. Coming down those steps that night, and I knew then." Blaine paused, and the others waited expectantly for him to finish. Even Kurt looked interested in what Blaine was saying. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without him."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing his cheek.

Lizzy giggled. "Can you two just go riding off into the clouds now?"

Kurt lifted his head, and both he and Blaine stuck their tongues out at the girl.

Santana smirked. "She's got a point! When it comes to adorableness, you two rival Mike and Tina, and even I didn't think that was even possible."

Kurt and Blaine blushed profusely as Finn and Lizzy nodded their agreement.

"Well, you guys have been contributors!" Kurt snapped. "There isn't a single one of you that hasn't given me relationship advice."

The other three collectively groaned in defeat, before Lizzy changed the subject. "Kurt, Blaine, I don't think I've heard the story of how you guys got together."

Santana perked up, eager to help recant the tale again, knowing that she played a crucial part in it. They told it to Lizzy, who was almost dying of laughter at the end. "You shared your first kiss in the rain?" She asked incredulously.

When they nodded, she turned to Finn. "I know you told me that they watch an unhealthy amount of Disney movies, but it's like they've come straight out of one!" She exclaimed.

After the laughter from her remark died down, the conversation turned a little more serious, as the five discussed the future.

"Kurt and I have already planned to spend next summer in Lima, but I'm sure we'll probably be back as soon as we can to visit." Blaine said.

Finn spoke next. "And when you guys get settled in your own place, we could come up to visit. I'd love to see New York."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Definitely. You guys would be welcome anytime. All of you." He added, glancing at Santana.

She smiled warmly at him, just as Burt entered the living room. He looked sadly in between Kurt and Finn before announcing that it was getting late, and Kurt and Blaine needed rest before their flight tomorrow.

Blaine hugged Santana first, receiving a warning from her about taking care of Kurt.

After reassuring her that he would do exactly that, Blaine went to say goodbye to Lizzy, while Kurt shared a drawn out hug with his best friend.

"Take care of yourself, Porcelain." She said.

He smiled. "I'll miss you so much."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be back before you know it." She put up a strong front, but Kurt knew Santana better than he knew anyone else. He knew she was sad to see him go.

After exchanging a few more hugs, kisses on the cheek, and goodbyes, Santana and Lizzy left, leaving the three boys in the middle of a prolonged silence.

* * *

><p>"Well, I should get going." Blaine said. Kurt kissed him sweetly, before telling Blaine that he'd walk him out.<p>

Kurt didn't get a chance to, however, as Finn stepped in. "I'll it this time, Kurt."

Kurt gave Blaine a knowing look, before agreeing. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine." Kurt said before walking upstairs and to his room.

Finn walked Blaine out the door, but stopped him as soon as the two were on the porch. They were silent for a minute, and Blaine watched Finn's face scrunch slightly, as if the taller boy was contemplating what to say.

"I'll take good care of him." Blaine supplied.

Finn's face snapped up. "I know you will. I see how happy you are with him. And he is with you. I know you wouldn't hurt him."

Blaine shook his head. "Not ever."

Finn looked at him intently. "So do you like…see yourself, marrying him one day?"

Blaine thought about the question. He had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry Kurt, one day. He was thinking about how he was going to relay that message to Finn. "Yes. I absolutely, with all of my heart, want to marry your brother one day." Blaine grinned. "But I'll make sure to ask you first."

Finn nodded approvingly. "I'm going to miss you, dude."

Blaine smiled sadly. Apart from his grandparents, he would miss Finn the most. Finn had grown to be like a brother to him. He stood on his toes so that he could hug Finn. It wasn't awkward. It was silent communication between the two of them.

They pulled away, and Finn watched as Blaine made his way next door and into his own house.

* * *

><p>Finn went back inside and upstairs, where he was sure he would find Kurt still getting ready for bed. He knocked on Kurt's door quietly, just in case the other boy was already asleep, but second later, Kurt opened his door, toothbrush in his mouth.<p>

Kurt motioned for Finn to come inside, and he did so, perching on the corner of Kurt's bed as he waited for his brother to finish. Kurt emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, and sat beside Finn.

Kurt didn't ask his usual 'what's up?', or 'what's on your mind, Finn?'. Instead, he simply stared at Finn before stating "I'll miss you."

Finn looked up at Kurt and nodded. "Me too, dude. I'll miss having my brother around. I might even miss taking you mall shopping."

Kurt smirked. "I highly doubt you'll miss that. But I know how you feel, Finn. I really do. I'm leaving my brother, my best friend, and my family behind. And you'll be doing the same thing, just with a little less distance. I—I'm glad to have you as a brother, Finn. You've always been supportive, non-judgmental, and like real family to me."

Finn smiled warily. "I talked to Blaine. I told him to take care of you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Finn could tell that it was done fondly.

"New York City is huge, Kurt. You're going to need someone looking out for you."

Kurt wanted to protest that statement, but he knew that Finn had nothing but his best interests in mind, so he held his tongue.

Finn laughed comically. "We're really doing this, aren't we? Saying goodbye?"

Kurt smiled, holding back the tears that were threatening to come out. "It's not goodbye, Finn. I'll be back before long, and you're going to come visit, as well. This is just another chapter in our lives. But it's not goodbye. You're my family, Finn. And that will never change."

"Yeah." Finn replied. "Yeah, you're right."

Both sensing that there were no words left to be said, they stood and shared a brotherly hug. Finn said goodnight to Kurt and left his room.

Kurt sighed as he climbed into bed. If he was this much of a mess tonight, he dreaded thinking about what he would be like the next morning.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early and went downstairs to find a large home-cooked breakfast on the table, and Finn already digging into a stack of pancakes.<p>

"What's all this?" Kurt asked his dad.

"What does it look like?" Burt replied. "It's our last meal as a family for a long time, and probably you're last home-cooked meal for a while."

Kurt scoffed. He swore that he would never succumb to living off of take-out and microwavable meals, no matter how broke he was.

He took his usual seat at the table, and helped himself to a rather large portion of Carole's hash brown casserole. Kurt was surprised when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Carole said cheerily. She opened the front door, and Kurt saw Blaine enter, with Eloise and Jack closely behind him.

"Thank for joining us, guys." Burt said, smiling to himself as Blaine slid himself into the seat beside Kurt and pressed a sweet kiss to his son's cheek.

* * *

><p>After eating until they were completely stuffed, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Burt loaded all of Blaine and Kurt's luggage into two separate cars, and they all drove to the airport.<p>

Successfully checking in their luggage and making sure everything was squared away, Blaine and Kurt saw that they had only twenty minutes to say their goodbyes before their plane started boarding.

Blaine hugged his grandparents, telling them multiple times to take care, and also to let him know immediately if something should happen to either of them.

Kurt shared lingering hugs with Finn and Carole, before moving to wrap his arms around his father. "I won't be gone forever, Dad."

Burt sniffled a little, an unusual act for the man. "I know, Kurt. But that doesn't mean I won't miss you. Or worry about you. Or call you every day to check up on you."

Kurt sighed affectionately. He had no doubt that his father would definitely call him every day, but, if Kurt was being honest with himself, he cherished that.

Saying final goodbyes, Blaine and Kurt waved back as they made their way out of the terminal. Their hands clasped together as they boarded the plane a few minutes later. Kurt took the window seat, per Blaine's insistence.

Forty-five minutes later, the plane began its ascent. Blaine looked over lovingly at his boyfriend. "Ready?"

Kurt smiled back. "Ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I know, that was almost a cruelly short chapter, but I'll try to make the next few longer! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note**_

**Yes, this is a quick update. No, it's no longer than the last few chapters have been. And that is why I'm apologizing profusely. But these chapters just seem to be ending themselves, so I've decided to just go with it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Little note…I have never been to NYC, nor have I ever ridden on an airplane before. So, if the way I write either of these things is confusing, I apologize. **

* * *

><p>Less than two hours later, the airplane landed in New York, just about a half-hour drive away from the middle of the city.<p>

Blaine stepped off the plane first, tugging Kurt closely behind him. "Cooper is waiting to pick us up. I haven't seen him in a long, long time. God, why am I this nervous, Kurt?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand for reassurance. He knew Blaine was extremely anxious to see his brother. Sure, they had used Skype and talked on the phone occasionally, but Blaine hadn't spoken face to face with Cooper in over five years. "Everything is going to be fine, Blaine. You said yourself that Cooper sounded excited to see you."

"Both of us." Blaine corrected. "He can't wait to meet you, either."

Kurt chuckled as they rode down an escalator, and made their way over to the baggage claim to wait for their luggage to appear on the belt.

Blaine scanned the large airport lobby in search of his brother. Kurt watched curiously as a handsome looking man walked right up behind Blaine and tackled him from behind. Blaine let out a surprised yelp before turning around to see the person. "Cooper!"

"Hey, little Bro!"

Blaine hugged Cooper tightly, before addressing him. "I'm so happy to see you! How've you been?"

"Blaine. Hold up. We'll have plenty of time to catch up. Right now I want to meet your boyfriend." He said, nodding toward Kurt. Blaine's eyes shot up, and he glanced at Kurt, who wore a slight blush on his face.

"Of course! Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper. Coop, this is Kurt, my amazing boyfriend."

Cooper stuck out his hand and shook Kurt's already extended one. "Please to meet you, Kurt."

"Likewise." Kurt replied cheerfully. Kurt took a minute to study the older man. He could definitely see the resemblance between the Anderson brothers. Cooper was taller than Blaine, (though that wasn't exactly a hard feat to accomplish), and had striking blue-gray eyes and soft looking, wavy hair. Kurt couldn't deny that he was attractive. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist instinctively as Cooper spoke to him again.

"Blaine wouldn't stop going on and on about you when we spoke a few weeks ago. He's very lucky to have you."

Kurt giggled. "I think I'm the lucky one, honestly."

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt before looking back at his brother.

"So, I suppose it's time to take you guys home." Cooper said, rather excitedly.

"Great! I can't wait to see all the sights, and everything!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. He was sure that Blaine never, ever got tired. The boy could more than likely go for days on nothing but energy, and perhaps a little caffeine.

Cooper led them outside and to his expensive looking sports car.

"Is all of our stuff going to fit in that?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"Don't worry." Cooper answered. "The trunk is roomier than it appears."

Blaine still looked unsure, but the three men successfully packed Kurt and Blaine's luggage into the tiny car, and still had room to sit comfortably. Kurt slid into the backseat, while Blaine sat up front with his brother.

* * *

><p>They chatted animatedly while Cooper drove them closer and closer to the city. At one point during their drive, Kurt let out a breathy "Wow."<p>

He and Blaine took in their surroundings properly. Kurt could see the mountains of skyscrapers directly ahead, and before they knew it, they were cruising through the bustling city traffic.

"I had no idea you lived this much into the city! We're almost in the dead center of it!" Kurt exclaimed.

Cooper chuckled. "Yes. My apartment building is about five minutes away from Central Park. Being a big-shot lawyer has its perks."

Blaine grinned back at Kurt. "Babe, remember that we won't be staying here forever. I highly doubt our first apartment in New York will be as luxurious."

Kurt sighed. "That doesn't mean I can't enjoy it while I can."

Blaine laughed as Cooper pulled up into a parking garage.

They unloading the car, and carried all of the bags upstairs until they reached a room that Cooper announced was his.

Kurt was immediately taken with the place. Not only was it spacious, but he was quite impressed with the décor. The walls were painted a light gray, with colorful accents by the furniture.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm sensing you getting all kinds of decorating ideas already."

Kurt giggled. "You know me to well."

They heard a throat clear, and they spun around to see Cooper smirking at them. "I had a feeling that you guys would be one of those mushy, cheesy, overly cute couples. Come on, I'll show you your room."

He led Kurt and Blaine to the spacious spare bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the center of it, as well as an adjacent bathroom. Kurt immediately went over to inspect the closet, which was, to his excitement, walk-in.

They finished a quick tour of the rest of the apartment, before Cooper went to prepare an early dinner for the three of them while Blaine and Kurt unpacked. They did so in a comfortable silence, reveling in the fact that they were actually officially living in the city of their dreams, with each other.

Kurt carefully hung his shirts and coats in the closet, while Blaine organized his bowtie collection in one of the dresser drawers. Kurt had just started working on his pants when Blaine pushed him gently onto the bed and kissed him soundly.

"I've been wanting you to do that for a while." Kurt admitted.

Blaine grinned, then bit his lip. "What is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled mischievously. "I have an idea."

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry. You'll like it. Come on!"

"Where are we going, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously as Blaine led them out of their bedroom.

"We'll be back in a minute, Coop!" Blaine called before dragging Kurt out the door.

"What the hell, Blaine?" Kurt said.

Blaine stopped when they were standing outside the complex, right in the middle of the crowded street.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"What are you, crazy?" Kurt asked, but his lip was turning up into a half smile.

Blaine leaned in so that his face was inches away from Kurt's. "I can do this now." He said, before closing the distance and sharing a passionate kiss with his boyfriend.

And it meant everything to them. Because there they stood, on a public street, kissing, and not having to worry about harassment or judgment. When they pulled apart, Kurt actually caught a glimpse of a passerby smiling at them, which thrilled him to the core.

The two boys laughed. "We should probably get back up."

Kurt nodded, reluctantly. He pecked Blaine one more time, before they went back to the apartment and a very confused Cooper.

* * *

><p>"So, you haven't talked to him since?"<p>

Blaine shook his head. Cooper let out a low whistle. Blaine had been filling him in on his life since the older brother had left home, including receiving the letter from his father. Kurt sat quietly and listened, putting in bits here and there when the conversation pertained to him.

"So tomorrow." Cooper began, changing the topic of the conversation to something lighter. "I took the day off, and I was thinking that I could take you guys around the city, you know, do all that tourist-y kind of stuff."

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded eagerly at this. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to walk by the NYADA campus. I want to see it from the outside in person." Kurt said.

"Of course!" Cooper answered enthusiastically. "God, my brother is all grown up and headed to college!"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Not only that!" Cooper continued, much to Blaine's chagrin. "But he's also in a steady relationship, and, if the way you guys look at each other is any indication, very sexually active!"

Kurt spluttered loudly, choking on the water he had been sipping. Blaine's face flushed hotly. Cooper bellowed with laughter.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Bro. But fair warning, these are pretty thin walls, so I will not be held responsible for any crude remarks that escape my mouth if you guys are too loud."

Kurt and Blaine scowled at Cooper.

* * *

><p>The three men cleared the dishes and sat in the living area, chatting for another two hours before Kurt yawned, and Blaine declared it time for bed.<p>

They said goodnight to Cooper, and retired to their new shared bedroom. Blaine had insisted that Kurt take the bathroom first, so sat sending a few texts to Finn while he waited for Kurt. Kurt reemerged from the bathroom, and Blaine took his turn. When he was changed and his teeth were brushed, he climbed into bed with an already half-asleep Kurt.

Kurt sighed happily as he snuggled up against Blaine. "I can't believe we're really here, Blaine."

"I know. It all seems so surreal. We'll be starting college in a few weeks, getting our own apartment soon, and…I love you so much."

Kurt laughed softly and laid a hand on Blaine's chest. "That last part was kind of thrown in there." He teased.

Blaine chuckled. "That doesn't mean it isn't true."

They were startled by a voice outside the door. "Oh my god! I will probably have cute little rainbow bunnies hopping around my apartment tomorrow if you guys keep that up!"

"Go to bed, Cooper!" Blaine yelled.

"Oh no! You're not going to start being all responsible on me, are you?"

"You were the one who was commenting on how I was all grown up!" Blaine called back as Kurt laughed beside him.

"I was talking about your sex life!" Cooper said, and Blaine could hear the grin in his brother's voice.

"At least he has one!" Kurt snapped back, thoroughly impressing Blaine.

"Watch it! I could have both of you and your adorableness thrown onto the street right now!"

"Goodnight Cooper!" Kurt and Blaine yelled together.

They heard him smirk and walk away from the door. Kurt and Blaine laughed before going back to cuddling. They drifted off to sleep, dreaming about each other and their future together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I LOVED writing Cooper, and the banter at the end. REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note**_

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and everything. Over 350, wow!**

**So…this is the last official chapter! *crying*. There will be a two-part epilogue after this, which I will have up ASAP.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost three months. Blaine and Kurt were still living with Cooper, not that any of them minded. Blaine and Cooper had discovered that they loved having Kurt's superior cooking skills around. Kurt and Blaine had gotten used to Cooper's non-stop, crude remarks about his brother's sex life, even if it still made them uncomfortable.<p>

Kurt and Cooper got along well, bonding over their mutual love for Blaine. Blaine and Cooper's relationship progressed as well. They had had several talks about how grateful they were to be back in each other's lives.

The downside to their lives right now, however, was how completely, ridiculously busy all of them were.

Kurt and Blaine had started at NYADA and Columbia in early September, and between classes and homework, they rarely got time with each other. They went home or met out for lunch when they could, but neither had fully realized how little time they would have to spend together once college had started.

Of course, they made the most of the time they did have, immensely thankful that Cooper worked VERY late some nights.

Their classes had been going fairly well. Blaine had already written several brilliant songs, having plenty of time to work on them in his music classes. Kurt's range had slightly improved since he began taking professional lessons at his school, and he had recently scored a small part in the _Wicked _play that some NYADA students were putting on.

* * *

><p>Currently, it was Sunday afternoon, and Blaine and Kurt were huddled up on the couch together, browsing apartment listings on Blaine's laptop.<p>

"What about this one?" Blaine asked, pointing to a cheap-looking apartment building that he had pulled up on the screen. Kurt looked skeptical.

"Blaine. I know we're going for as least expensive as we can manage, but this?" Kurt sighed when Blaine didn't say anything. "Look, Blaine, I have some savings that I'd like to put toward a better apartment. I know that New York is…more accepting of gay couples, but not everybody is." Kurt paused, watching as Blaine's brows furrowed in slight angst. "I just don't think living in a place like this would be good for us…in the long run." He added.

Blaine took in Kurt's words for a few minutes before replying. "You're right."

Kurt sighed in relief. He had hoped that Blaine wouldn't take offense to his words.

"You're right." Blaine repeated. "I know that not the entire world is…accepting. And I know that we're not going to avoid the slander, or harassment forever. But I agree, it's probably not the best idea to put ourselves in a place that could just provoke that. We need to be safe, no matter what the cost. We'll look for a decent place, I'll—I'll get a job, or something."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, let me use my savings to help. I know that we both need to find jobs soon, but we're separated so much already. We have enough to support us for a good month or so, let's make the most of it."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Yeah. I think we both underestimated how hectic college life could be. I want to be able to spend as much time as I can with you."

Kurt grinned. "I honestly can't imagine my life without you here beside me."

Blaine laughed. "Same goes for you. If you hadn't come into my life, I'd probably still be in Lima, stuck with a low-paying job. I wouldn't be reunited with my brother. I wouldn't be going to an amazing college. And…" He trailed off, leaning his forehead in to touch Kurt's. "I wouldn't have someone to kiss whenever I feel like it."

Kurt got the message, making short work of closing the distance between their lips. They kissed softly, savoring every emotion between them. As soon as Blaine tried to deepen the kiss, they were interrupted by a "Woah there!"

They boys sprang back, their backs hitting opposite sides of the couch. Blaine groaned. "Cooper, you could warn us when you're on your way home."

Cooper scoffed. "I have been living here longer than you, Blaine! I think _you_ should warn me before I walk in on you two getting hot and heavy on my leather sofa!"

Kurt sighed and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I got some groceries. Figured maybe Kurt could do us the honor of cooking dinner again." Cooper said nonchalantly, as if he had walked in on nothing.

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him towards their bedroom, flashing his middle finger at Cooper on the way.

"Or not!" Cooper called as the bedroom door slammed closed. "Use protection!" He yelled, grinning to himself.

* * *

><p>When Blaine and Kurt emerged from their bedroom a while later, they found Cooper fast asleep, and snoring quite loudly on the couch, TV remote still clutched in his hand.<p>

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed in a whisper, as to not wake up his brother. "Kurt, look at the TV."

Kurt did so, and his eyes widened. "Is that…"

"Little House on the Prairie." Blaine affirmed, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep in the laughter.

"Oh! This is just too good!" Kurt whispered, grinned. He pulled out his phone and angled it so that the camera could capture the TV screen and a sleeping Cooper at the same time. After capturing a few minutes of what could prove to be very useful blackmail footage, Blaine grabbed his computer, and he and Kurt crept back to the bedroom, still giggling to themselves.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the night continuing their search for apartments. They had found several that appeared to suit their needs, and copied down addresses and phone numbers that they would need. They had planned to pay a visit to several buildings in person throughout the coming week.

* * *

><p>It didn't prove to be easy. Blaine and Kurt took whatever spare time they had on weeknights to go looking at apartments, but always came up short. That is, until Friday night two weeks later.<p>

The boys had an appointment that evening to view a certain complex that sat right in between their schools. The location and price had peaked Kurt's interest early on, but Blaine still had his reservations that the apartment couldn't really be as great as it seemed online. Blaine hoped that his doubts were in vain. He loved his brother, there was no doubt about that, but Blaine was definitely ready to have a place that he and Kurt could call their own.

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Cooper accompanied Blaine and Kurt to another, and hopefully their final, apartment viewing. They checked in at the front desk, before a young, blonde woman led them up a flight of steps and unlocked a door.<p>

Kurt was immediately taken with the place at first look. The apartment was small, of course, as they couldn't afford anything very large, but it was clean.

The carpet was most definitely newer, and the walls were well painted, even if it was a boring looking cream color. The cabinets in the tiny kitchen were a little rusty, though not falling apart at the hinges as with some of the others they had seen.

The bedroom closet was extremely tiny, much to Kurt's dismay, but Blaine reassured his boyfriend that he would do everything in his power to find room for all of Kurt's clothes.

The place was impressive, especially given the price and location. When they got back down to the front desk, Kurt was sold already. Blaine approved of it, too, but spent several minutes talking to the lady at the desk, making sure that there were no hidden catches or gimmicks within the contract.

When he found everything surprisingly satisfactory, Blaine pulled Kurt aside for a quick chat, while Cooper stayed behind sweet-talking the blonde at the desk.

"This is it, Blaine. I know it." Kurt said in a hushed tone.

"I like it too, Kurt. I think this is the one."

Kurt couldn't help but squeal slightly. They returned to the desk, telling the lady that they felt like this was the place for them. She smiled, obtaining some paperwork before leading them to a nearby table to fill it out.

As soon as Kurt and Blaine co-signed on several dotted lines, they felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"Hallelujah!" Cooper whooped loudly. "I have my freedom again!"

Blaine and Kurt groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Kurt and Blaine moved into their new apartment. It also happened to be the day before their one-year anniversary. As a celebration gift, Cooper had bought the boys a brand new set of furniture, which Blaine and Cooper were currently arranging in the living area, as Kurt stocked the few dishes and pieces of silverware that they owned.<p>

Blaine and Kurt had picked out several painting to put up on the bland walls, as well as a few photos of them. They didn't stop working on getting settled in until well after eleven at night.

Cooper announced that it was time for him to go, promising that he would come back whenever they wanted him to. He gave them one last congratulations, before leaving Kurt and Blaine alone together, for the first night in their new apartment.

By the time they curled up together on the new couch, it was ten to midnight.

They sighed happily, holding each other tightly.

"Everything's falling into place." Kurt remarked.

Blaine hummed his agreement.

"I couldn't have asked for a better year. I—you're my everything, Blaine. You make me smile, and laugh. You make me actually like cliché's. You make me feel loved. I love you. I love you so, so much. And I don't know what I would do without you."

Blaine laughed softly. "Good thing you'll never have to know. Because you, Kurt, you make me look forward to the future. You make me want to be romantic and crazy at the same time. You make me feel more wanted than I've ever felt. And I will never, ever stop loving you."

Both boys had happy tears glistening in their eyes as they took in each other's words. They locked eyes as the clock on the wall turned Midnight.

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Blaine." Kurt whispered back.

And they kissed, almost too softly. It was much like their first kiss, reluctant and gentle, but still experimental. No matter how many times they kissed, or touched, there was always something new to discover about one another. It was one of the things that they loved about their relationship.

Kurt angled his head to deepen the kiss, and they spent the early hours of the morning celebrating their first anniversary properly.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine knew what the next day had in store, but they were never more sure about their future. It would be Kurt and Blaine, forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Seriously crying right now. Epilogue Part 1 will be up soon! REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note**_

**Here it is! Epilogue: Part 1. **

**Part 2 is almost done as well, and will be out shortly. I can't believe it's ending!**

**Some parts of this chapter I feel were a little rushed, so if you feel the same way, I'm sorry. I have several important things to cover in the next chapter, so I'm trying to put a lot of focus into that.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has favorited/reviewed. I means the world to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO YEARS LATER<strong>

"We're here!" Kurt said excitedly as he and Blaine stepped off of the plane that just landed in Ohio.

Blaine laughed. "I'm glad we get to spend the holidays with your family again."

"Me too. It seems like I haven't been home in forever." Kurt replied.

"Well, it has been six months since our last visit." Blaine reminded him.

Kurt sighed. "And now we get to spend a whole week and a half here!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked together. When they entered the lobby, Blaine heard his boyfriend squeal beside him. Blaine looked up and spotted Burt, Carole, and Finn standing in front of them. Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and ran over quickly to pull his father in for a hug, before turning to Carole and doing the same thing.

"We're so glad to have you home, Kurt. Even if it is just for a little while." Carole said.

"I'm happy to be home." Kurt told her.

Blaine stood to the side, greeting Finn while Kurt talked with Burt and Carole.

"Oh, and it's so good to see you, Blaine." Carole said suddenly. "Come here." And she pulled Blaine in for a warm hug as well.

There was no denying it now, that Blaine was a part of the Hummel-Hudson family. Burt and Carole treated Blaine just like another son, and Blaine and Finn had considered themselves almost like brothers for a long time.

"Come on, let's get you boys home." Burt said.

Kurt and Blaine nodded, eager to get back so that they could do some more catching up. On the car ride home, Carole was telling Kurt and Blaine about all the plans she had made for the next week and a half.

They were excited to hear that Burt and Carole had invited several of the former New Direction's members over the next day, for a pre-Christmas party. At least, the ones who were in Lima for the holidays.

"Oh, and Blaine, when will your brother be joining us?"

"Um, the twenty-third, Carole. And he said to tell you thank you for inviting him this year."

"Of course, dear. We're happy to have him. Christmas should be spent with family, after all." She remarked. "Now, your grandparents will be gone until the twenty-fourth. But they said they would not miss spending Christmas with you."

Blaine smiled gratefully. Jack and Eloise were out of state visiting some of Blaine's distant family that week, so Blaine would be staying at Kurt's house.

Burt cleared his throat. "So, Kurt. We were thinking. You and Blaine have been together for over three years now, and, well, I guess maybe this year you could—"

Kurt giggled before Burt could finish, knowing exactly what his father was insinuating. "Are you finally going to let us share a room this year, Dad?"

Blaine's head perked up, eager to hear Burt's answer.

Burt sighed. "Reluctantly, yes."

Kurt clapped excitedly. "Finally!" He exclaimed.

Finn made a face and covered his ears. "Don't wanna hear about it. Don't wanna hear about it." The tall boy chanted over and over again.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine grinned.

The group continued making casual chat, until half an hour later when Burt pulled up to the house.

Kurt and Blaine set their bags in Kurt's room, and shared a quick kiss before joining Burt, Carole, and Finn in the living room.

* * *

><p>The five of them chatted for a while, talking about everything from Blaine and Kurt's ongoing college studies, to their jobs, to Burt's garage business.<p>

After a while, Kurt turned to his step-brother. "How's Lizzy? I haven't spoken to her in a while." He asked, guiltily.

"She's good. We actually had a big fight a few weeks ago, but we fixed things. We really love each other, so neither of us wanted to fight for very long."

"Good for you." Kurt said, while Blaine chuckled. "What is so funny, you?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly. "I just—it made me think of our first fight."

Kurt grinned, and chuckled along with Blaine at the memory.

"I don't think I've ever heard this story." Burt remarked in interest, crossing his arms over his chest. "It must not have been very big. Kurt never called me crying, or anything."

"Dad." Kurt groaned.

"It was really nothing, Burt." Blaine said. "Can I tell them about it?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Go ahead."

Blaine smiled, immediately launching into the story of how he had accidentally washed one of Kurt's silk shirts with several pairs of jeans in the same load of laundry. Kurt had been so furious that he retaliated by filling every one of Blaine's hair gel bottles with water. Blaine had been equally angry, and both had stormed out.

It had ended when Blaine and Kurt came back to their apartment two hours later, Kurt with bags of new hair gel and Blaine with a fabulous new shirt and bonus scarf for Kurt. They had laughed it off, and spent the rest of the evening having amazing make-up sex. (Of course, Blaine left that part out when recounting the story to Kurt's family.)

By the time Blaine was finished, Burt, Carole, Finn, and Kurt were all laughing hard.

It was almost midnight when Burt decided that they should call it a night, telling the boys that he still had work to do the next day. They said their goodnights, before Blaine and Kurt went to Kurt's old bedroom, both very conscious of Burt's watchful gaze behind them.

Kurt shut the door and fell down onto his mattress next to Blaine, exhausted.

Blaine chuckled. "You at least have to get out of those clothes first, babe."

"Don't wanna." Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

Blaine scoffed. "And you call me the immature one."

Kurt lifted his head and stuck out his tongue. "At least I know how to wash a silk shirt!"

Blaine gaped in fake offense. "At least I don't get horribly angry about mistreated clothes!" He retorted.

"Blaine! I love my clothes! You know I do!"

Blaine smirked. "Yes. Probably more than you love me."

Kurt' jaw dropped. "You know that's not true!" He exclaimed. "I love you more than anything." Kurt nuzzled his nose next to Blaine's.

"Ok." Blaine replied. He leaned a few inches closer and kissed Kurt softly.

"You know," Blaine whispered. "You still have to get out of these clothes before you go to sleep."

"Still don't want to." Kurt said, attaching their lips back together.

Blaine let out a low moan and pulled back. "Not even if I help you?" He asked lustfully, letting his thumbs slip underneath the waistband of Kurt's pants.

Kurt sighed. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad. But you can't try anything, Blaine. Finn's room is right next door!"

"Hmm," was Blaine's only reply, as he silenced Kurt's protests with his lips.

* * *

><p>The following day, Blaine and Kurt awoke late, and went downstairs to find Finn already awake, scanning through the television channels. "Hey guys." Finn said as Blaine and Kurt joined him.<p>

"Morning, Finn." They answered simultaneously. Finn muted the TV and addressed the boys.

"So, Burt will be home and around five, and Mom sometime before that. Everybody else is supposed to come around seven. Carole gave me a huge list of things she wants me to pick up before tonight. I was gonna see if you guys wanted to come with me?" Finn asked. "You don't have to if you don't want."

"No, Finn, we'll go. I'd like to get out some." Kurt answered almost immediately, looking quickly to Blaine for approval.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. He was more than happy to spend as much time with Finn as he could before the holidays were over.

"Alright, cool." Finn said.

The three of them went out and purchased every item on Carole's massive list, and didn't arrive back to the house until around three that afternoon. They were almost done unloading the bags out of Finn's truck when Carole arrived home.

"Oh goodness! Thank you boys so much! There's so much to do now." She murmured, looking slightly overwhelmed.

Kurt chuckled fondly. "You always go way overboard, Carole."

"Nonsense." She replied. "Now Kurt, would you mind helping me out in the kitchen, dear?"

Kurt nodded as Carole gave Blaine and Finn instructions, putting them in charge of the decorating, as well as moving furniture around to make more room.

* * *

><p>Precisely at five, Burt came home to a bustling household. "Looks like it's coming along nicely, boys." He said to Finn and Blaine, who were now hanging mistletoe around various parts of the house.<p>

"Thanks, Burt." Finn said.

When Burt left the room, Blaine turned to Finn. "I'll be right back." After Finn nodded in acknowledgement, Blaine slipped out of the living room, and crept into the kitchen, right up behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him just as a yelp emitted Kurt's throat.

"What were you thinking, scaring me like that?" Kurt scolded, though there was an apparent smile on his face.

"Look." Blaine said to him, pointing up to where he was holding a sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

Carole chuckled. "You boys are something else." She remarked. They smiled bashfully at her.

"You excited to see everyone?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt answered happily. "Who's all coming, Carole?"

The woman thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Well, Quinn couldn't make it, nor could Tina and Mike, due to previous plans, but I'm pretty sure everyone else will be here."

Kurt jumped up and down on his toes. "I can't wait to see Santana. I've missed her so much."

"The wait is over, Porcelain." A female voice said from the kitchen doorway. Kurt whipped around to face her.

"Santana!" He exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her tightly. She placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Hi there."

"You're early! Where's Brittany?"

"Carole asked if I could come a little early. She said she knew how excited you'd be to see me. Britt's coming with Rachel and Mercedes. How are you?"

Kurt smiled. He spoke to Santana often, through phone and Skype, but it wasn't the same as seeing his best friend in person. He glanced back at Blaine before answering her. "I'm great."

Santana followed his momentary gaze. "Aha! There's the hobbit. Didn't think he'd be too far away from you. Hey, Blaine."

He grinned. "Good to see you, Santana."

Blaine went back to working with Finn on the decorating, while Santana stayed in the kitchen and helped Kurt and Carole with the cooking.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, all of Blaine and Kurt's old friends began arriving. Mercedes and Rachel hugged Kurt when they saw him, and it took several minutes of coaxing to get them to let go.<p>

Everybody spent hours chatting, and it made Kurt realize how much he missed them all. He also knew he was lucky to have friends like this, who all loved being around each other as much as they could. He loved New York, NYADA, Blaine, even his part-time job, but there was something about seeing almost all of his friends and family back together, that made Kurt miss Lima.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Kurt was in a conversation about college with Rachel and Artie, Blaine saw his chance. He strode over to Finn and Santana, who were talking quietly on the other side of the room. "Can I speak with the two of you for a minute, privately?" He asked.<p>

Finn looked confused, but shrugged and nodded. He led Blaine and Santana up to his room and shut the door.

"What's this about, Blaine?" Santana asked him, concern laced in her voice. "Something wrong with you and Kurt?"

"No! No, quite the opposite, actually."

When they remained silent, Blaine spoke again. "I love Kurt. More than anything. And I think it's time I—well I know that the two of you are really close to him, so I wanted to-" He stopped, searching for the right words.

Before he could continue, Santana cut him off, her eyes widening and a huge smile gracing her face. "Oh My God!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Finn asked, looking between the two of them.

Santana laughed. "He's asking us for permission!" She looked to Blaine for affirmation, and he smiled shyly, nodding his head.

Finn, still oblivious as ever asked, "Permission for what?"

When Santana didn't say anything, but instead looked at him expectantly, Blaine glanced up at Finn and smiled.

"I want to marry Kurt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Totally ending it there. Just one more and it's all over!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note**_

**This is the last one. *crying*. Longer A/N will be at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?"<p>

Blaine cleared his throat as Burt Hummel's protective eyes bore into him. "I-I want to marry your son." Blaine repeated.

He watched as Carole grinned widely and Finn stood by Burt's side looking proud of his best friend. Cooper, who had just gotten in to Ohio the night before, sat in a nearby chair, almost as eager as Blaine to hear Burt's reply. Burt's face remained impassive, and Blaine sat on the chair in front of him wringing his hands nervously.

After Santana and Finn had given him their blessings and congratulations the previous day, Santana had volunteered to take Kurt out last-minute Christmas shopping, giving Blaine the chance to talk with Burt and Carole.

So, after almost an hour of coaxing and pep-talks from Finn, Blaine had gone downstairs, and mustered up the courage to ask Burt for Kurt's hand in marriage.

After a few more moments of anxious, silent waiting, Burt finally spoke. "When were planning on, uh…asking my son?"

Blaine silently breathed the tiniest of sighs of relief. At least he had a sure answer for Burt's question. "With your permission, of course, tomorrow night. Kurt and I always go on a special date every Christmas Eve, and I've already picked out the perfect place." Blaine finished, waiting, wishing, eager for Burt's approval.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest minute of Blaine's life, Burt sighed. "Well, I guess I'm glad that you're doing it soon. I'm terrible at keeping secrets for very long." Burt said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Blaine sat, in shock for a few seconds before jumping up from his seat and shaking Burt's hand firmly, and rather excitedly. Carole laughed, hugging Blaine tightly and kissing his cheek. Finn clapped him on the back. Cooper hugged his brother.

"Congrats, little bro."

"Thanks, Coop."

Burt looked at Blaine sternly. "Be good to my son, Blaine."

"Always, Sir." Blaine replied surely.

* * *

><p>"So, New York, living alone with the boyfriend. You guys go at it like rabbits, don't you?" Santana mentioned too casually, wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend.<p>

Kurt sighed. "You know, I was hoping that a mature college experience would somehow change that unseemly mind of yours, but apparently I was wrong."

She grinned. "But you wouldn't want it any other way, would you?"

Kurt smirked. "No." He answered simply.

The two finished their lunch in the Lima mall's food court, before Santana excused herself to the bathroom. When she was away from Kurt, she sent a text to Blaine, seeing if she had the all clear to bring Kurt back yet. When she got an affirming text in return, she made her way back to Kurt, and the two left the mall.

On the drive back, Santana noticed that Kurt seemed a little too deep in thought. "Hey." She called from the passenger seat.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his daze.

"You mentally planning the demise of all zebra print clothing over there?"

He smiled. "I wish. No, I was just thinking. Blaine and I made a sort of…tradition. We always go on an extra special date ever Christmas Eve. It's usually something that we both look forward to every year, but this year he—he hasn't even brought it up. I'm not sure if he's forgotten, or something. I don't know. I just, I thought that it meant as much to him as it does to me." Kurt finished, sighing.

Santana turned her heard so that she was looking out the window, effectively hiding her smile from Kurt. "Maybe you should just talk to him about it. Maybe its just slipped his mind."

Kurt sighed again. "If he has that much on his mind, I don't want to burden him with this. We—we've been on plenty of dates before, and I know we'll go on many more. I guess it wouldn't matter if we missed one."

Santana could hear the disappointment in Kurt's voice, and she knew that what he was saying was being said to convince himself more than her. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say, Kurt."

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived home after dropping Santana off at her house, Blaine met him at the doorway and kissed him soundly. Surprised, Kurt reciprocated the kiss before pulling back. "Someone's in a good mood." He remarked.<p>

Blaine grinned. "Well, it's two days before Christmas, Kurt! And even better than that, I'm excited for our special date tomorrow night!"

"You—you remembered?" Kurt stuttered.

"Of course I did! I thought it was tradition." Blaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into Blaine's shoulder. "I love you." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled. "I love you, too. But can we go inside now? It's freaking freezing out here."

Kurt nodded, and they went inside. "So, where are we going for our date?"

Blaine grinned. "Oh, somewhere only I know."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's cheesy pun. "Like the song?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Just like the song."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! These cryptic clues are going to kill me! Please tell me what I'm supposed to be wearing tonight!"<p>

Blaine looked across the room at Kurt, who looked exasperated. "Bundle up. It will be cold."

Kurt groaned for the hundredth time. "Again with the secret hints."

Blaine crossed the room and took Kurt by the waist. "Just trust me, baby. You'll find out everything soon enough."

Kurt scowled as Blaine released him, but did as he was told, dressing in several layers of clothing.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were ready to leave for their date. Burt took Blaine aside when Kurt wasn't watching and wished him luck. Blaine thanked the man, knowing that luck was what he was going to need.

When Blaine and Kurt were settled in the car, Blaine handed Kurt a blindfold.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt said, incredulously.

Blaine chuckled. "Don't you know to trust me?"

Kurt groaned, but slipped the cloth over his eyes, mumbling something about déjà vu.

Half an hour and several more complaints from Kurt later, Blaine pulled up at their destination and parked his car. He went around to the passenger side and helped Kurt out. "Can I take it off now?" Kurt asked impatiently.

Blaine giggled. "Yes."

Kurt did so, and gasped. He was standing at the bottom of a small hill. "You didn't."

"I did." Blaine replied.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "This is…it's—"

"The place we had our first date, over three years ago. I know."

Kurt smiled pleasantly. "I never expected this."

Blaine grinned. "Hence, the surprise."

Kurt squealed as Blaine took his hand and the two began climbing. When they reached the top, Kurt couldn't keep in a chuckle. "It looks exactly the same as last time!"

Blaine nodded. "That was my intention."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat on top of their hill, wrapped up in extra blankets, and eating the food that Blaine had prepared. When they finished eating, they decided to crawl into the tent that Blaine had set up and cuddle, because there weren't very many stars out that night.<p>

They held one another for a long time, before Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Nothing. I just—can't believe you recreated our first date." He snuggled closer to Blaine. "It was perfect."

Blaine knew, then. This was the moment. His chance to do what he came here for. His chance to make Kurt a part of his life forever. "Kurt?"

"Mmhmm?"

"This date…well, it's not exactly like our first one. This one has something that the last one didn't have."

Kurt cocked his head to the side as Blaine sat upright. "What's that?" He asked.

Blaine stared straight into Kurt's eyes and answered. "A question."

Kurt looked confused. "What kind of question?"

Blaine smiled. This was it. He took both of Kurt's hand into his own. "A question that is only asked when two people are absolutely, irrevocably, unmistakably in love with each other."

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "This question…involves this ring, and me, saying something that goes like this."

Blaine breathed out a nervous breath and opened the box. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt's jaw dropped as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Every fear, or worry, or disappointment that had ever plagued Kurt's life vanished as he saw the white-gold band and Blaine's glistening eyes. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes." He repeated, voice growing more confident this time. "Of—of course I will!" Kurt exclaimed, joyful tears forming in his eyes.

Blaine smiled widely as Kurt flung himself into his arms. They let go only so that Blaine could slip the ring onto Kurt's finger, and produce an identical one from his pocket, which he let Kurt slip onto his.

They kissed passionately, falling onto their backs inside the tent, and losing all track of time.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson house in the early hours of Christmas morning. They walked in to find Finn and Cooper awake in the living room, watching something on TV. "What are you guys doing up?" Blaine asked in a low voice, startling the other two men.<p>

Cooper mock gasped. "They have returned!" He quietly exclaimed. "Moment of truth, kids. Are we going to be one big family, or not?"

Kurt and Blaine chuckled before holding up their hands, showing Cooper and Finn the newly placed rings.

"Score!" Cooper said, while Finn congratulated them both.

Laughing, Blaine and Kurt went and sat down on the couch. "Why are you two up, anyway?" Kurt asked, reiterating what Blaine had asked earlier.

Cooper scoffed. "I wasn't going to be snoozing away when my _engaged_…" He put major emphasis on the word, making Kurt and Blaine blush. "…brother came home!"

"Yeah. And besides, it's Christmas! Who sleeps on Christmas morning?" Finn added, and Cooper nodded in agreement.

Blaine and Kurt shook their heads at their childish brothers.

"Well, lucky for me, I've already got my present." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt blushed, letting his fingers twirl around the ring that was now on his left hand finger.

Cooper turned to Finn. "Do you see what we're going to have to put up with our entire lives?" He said, motioning to Blaine and Kurt. All four of them laughed at Cooper's comment, attempting to be quiet as to not wake Burt and Carole.

Finn and Cooper turned their attention back to the TV, and Blaine and Kurt snuggled close on the couch. At some point, all four fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After nudging Burt awake a few hours later, Carole crept downstairs to start preparing Christmas breakfast. She wasn't expecting to find Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and Cooper all asleep in her living room. She looked fondly at the sighed, before something caught her eye and she gasped.<p>

Burt had been following closely behind Carole, whispering to her. "I'll call Eloise and see if she and Jack are ready to come over, then we can wake—" He stopped short when he heard his wife gasp.

"Burt, look!" She said, pointing to where Blaine and Kurt were tangled together on the couch. He spotted the matching rings on Kurt and Blaine's fingers and smiled proudly.

"My boy is all grown up." Burt remarked, thoughtfully.

Carole smiled, and hugged Burt, as he continued looking at his sleeping son.

* * *

><p>At 9 a.m., presents had been exchanged, and the table was being cleared after everyone was stuffed full of turkey, biscuits, gravy, and eggs, among other things that Carole and Eloise had cooked.<p>

Jack, Eloise, and Cooper joined Burt in the living room, while Finn helped Carole with the dishes. Blaine looked around for Kurt, not knowing that his fiancé had slipped away when everyone was distracted.

Blaine found Kurt sitting on his bed, a single tear track apparent on his face as he looked at a small picture he held in his hand. "Merry Christmas, Mom." Blaine heard Kurt whisper. Blaine walked in quietly and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt sighed into Blaine's embrace, feeling completely safe and loved as he let a few more tears fall.

"She'll always be with you, Kurt." Blaine whispered comfortingly.

"I know." A few more minutes of holding each other, and Kurt sat up. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I—" Kurt stopped, and got off the bed. He went over to his old desk that his father had yet to touch, and pulled something out of the bottom of one of the drawers. He turned around, facing Blaine.

"I think it's time."

Blaine, staring at the crinkled envelope in Kurt's hands, nodded. "I think so, too."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**WO DAYS LATER**

"You ready?" Cooper asked his brother. Blaine breathed in deeply.

"Yes. Thank you for coming with me."

Cooper nodded. "You're not the only one with unfinished business here." He replied, winking.

They got out of the car slowly, walking together up to the large house. "You're sure he still lives here?" Cooper asked.

Blaine nodded silently, watching nervously as Cooper rang the doorbell.

Sure enough, a minute later, Charles Anderson stood at the doorway, gaping at the unexpected sight before him. "Cooper?"

Cooper smiled, moving to the left slightly so that Charles could see past him. "Blaine?" He asked, shocked.

"Hello, Dad."

Charles remained speechless, before rushing forward and pulling both towards him. "My boys."

When he pulled back, he immediately started saying everything he had longed to say for so long. "I'm so sorry, for everything. So sorry. You don't know how much—I can't believe your both here! I—"

Cooper saw his father at a loss for words. "May we come in?" He supplied.

Charles nodded eagerly, ushering them both inside. Blaine took a quick look around his old house. It still didn't look quite like a home, but he had to admit that it didn't seem as cold and unfriendly as it had when he left.

Sitting down in the living area, Cooper addressed their father first. "Dad, Blaine and I want you to know that even though we're here now, doesn't mean we've completely forgiven you. We want you to be a part of our lives again, but if you want that, you're going to have to earn our trust back. Especially Blaine's." Cooper explained carefully.

"I understand." Charles answered immediately. "God, after what I put you boys through, I never expected you to show up here again." He paused, and Blaine could tell that the guilt on his face was sincere. "But I'm so glad you did. I—I want to know both of you. I'd like nothing more."

Cooper stared at his father, before sitting back in his chair, looking slightly more satisfied, yet still wary.

After a moment of silence, Charles spoke again. "Where have you boys been living?"

"New York." They answered simultaneously.

"And college?" He asked, directing the question at Blaine.

"Junior at Colombia." Blaine answered simply.

"Wow." Charles remarked. "I—I take it you got my letter, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "I did."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. The way I treated you all those years, it was cruel. And I hope that one day you can forgive me. I hope you know that I meant every word I said in that letter. I'll always love you, no matter who you are or what you do."

When Blaine didn't say anything back, Cooper cleared his throat. "Dad? Blaine had some news he'd like to share with you." He announced.

"Oh?" Charles said, looking at Blaine with interest.

Blaine breathed heavily. This had been what he was dreading. This would be what determines his father's true character. "I'm getting married."

Charles took in the new information before smiling, and saying the words that Blaine had never thought would ever come out of his father's mouth.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Blaine looked at his father in shock. Cooper smirked. "His name is Kurt, and he's kind of perfect for Blaine."

Charles smiled, still looking at Blaine. "I'm happy for you, Son. And I'm very, very proud of you." He looked between Cooper and Blaine. "Both of you."

* * *

><p>Cooper and Blaine drove back, each lost in thought. They had spent hours talking with their father, and left after promising to keep in touch, and visit as soon as they could. After a long period of silence, Cooper looked over at Blaine.<p>

"Are you staying with Grandpa and Nan for the rest of your break, or at Kurt's?"

"I think I'm going to stay at Kurt's this time. I want to stay close to him right now. When are you leaving, again?"

Cooper groaned. "Tomorrow morning. Stupid job."

Blaine grinned. "I'll miss you."

Cooper scoffed. "You have your new fiancé to keep you company. You won't miss me a bit."

Blaine chuckled, not arguing the subject. When Cooper pulled into Kurt's driveway, Blaine could see Kurt out front on the porch swing, obviously waiting for him.

"See you later?" Blaine said to Cooper.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now go see Kurt. He looks like he's about to meet Patti LuPone, or something."

"How do you even know who that is, Coop?"

"Just go, Blaine!" Cooper yelled, and Blaine scrambled out of the car.

Blaine smiled as Kurt ran toward him and hugged him tightly. "How did it go?" Kurt asked eagerly.

When Blaine didn't answer right away, Kurt pressed the matter. "Well?"

Blaine grinned happily. "It went very well. I—I think I have my father back, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine, conveying his happiness for him. "I'm proud of you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine contemplated. "Maybe later. I was thinking we could do something a bit more fun now."

Kurt grinned cheekily. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Blaine answered. "Plan a wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>15 MONTHS LATER<strong>

The wedding was a perfect March wedding. The ceremony had been simple, with Kurt and Blaine exchanging their self-written vows to each other. There hadn't been a dry eye in the room.

Santana and Lizzy had served as bridesmaids, while Finn and Cooper were the groomsmen.

The reception had been fun. Even the New Direction's members had reunited to sing a song for Blaine and Kurt.

Charles Anderson had attended the wedding, per Blaine's request, and from that moment on, he never passed up an opportunity to tell his son how proud he was of him.

Kurt and Blaine finished their last few months of college, before taking a summer honeymoon in London.

A week after they came back from their honeymoon, Finn surprised everyone by proposing to Lizzy. Kurt, while immensely happy for his step-brother, secretly groaned to Blaine about 'another wedding to plan'.

Blaine and Kurt stayed in New York. Kurt scored numerous roles in different off-Broadway plays, and then, after much hard work and constant auditions, was cast in a Broadway production of Les Mis. Blaine had worked hard on his writing, eventually becoming a well-known journalist, and part-time songwriter on the side.

Four years after the wedding, Katie Elizabeth joined the Hummel-Anderson family through adoption. Two years later, her sister, Ruby Juliette, joined her. Blaine had been hesitant to adopt another child, but Kurt had insisted that he didn't want them to grow up very far apart in age. Even after all those years, Blaine had a hard time resisting Kurt's puppy face.

Kurt and Blaine had named Santana the godmother of both their girls, and she took every opportunity she could to visit and spoil them.

Burt and Carole watched the girls while Kurt and Blaine spent their tenth anniversary together, which ended with a memorable date on top of their hill, snuggling under the stars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**That's all folks! I hope you guys loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it. I'm so sad it's done. **

**Thank you a million times to every single one of you who has put this on alert, favorited, reviewed, etc. And a big thank you to any reviews that I have yet to receive. I'll try my best to reply to you all.**

**I am already working on two more multi-chap Klaine fics, so it won't be long before I have something else up! If you want to follow me on tumblr, it's singingwithouttongues(.)tumblr(.)com. Minus the parenthesis, of course.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks once more! -Ashlee**


End file.
